Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut 2: Connors großes Abenteuer!
by lmq91le
Summary: Oliver freut sich auf ein paar gemeinsame Tage mit Connor. Doch eine Reihe ungewöhnlicher Ereignisse und ein neuer Feind bedrohen das Familienidyll. Connor steht vor dem Abenteuer seines Lebens!
1. Das Wiedersehen

„Beeilt euch! Er kann jeden Moment kommen!" rief Oliver während er eilig durch die Villa eilte und nachsah ob alles in Ordnung war.

Er schloss alle Vorhänge nach vorne, verriegelte alle Türen und scheuchte Roy, Diggle und Felicity kreuz und quer durch das Gebäude.

„Oliver, beruhige dich doch!" sagte Felicity während Oliver ihr, aus welchem Grund auch immer, einen Stapel sauberer Teller in die Hand drückte und sie damit verwirrte. „Was soll ich damit?"

Doch Oliver war so aufgedreht das er sie gar nicht hörte und sich bereits Roy zugewandt hatte: „Roy, es ist schief! Die Seite muss höher!"

Roy stand auf einer Leiter und brachte ein großes aus Papier zusammengebasteltes Banner an der Wand über dem großen Kamin im Eingangsbereich an auf dem in großen Buchstaben 'Willkommen Connor' draufstand. „Also ich finde es hängt gerade."

„Es ist schief! DIGGLE? Wo ist die Wasserwaage?"

Diggle, der auf der Treppe stand und diese saugte sah verwirrt rüber. „Woher soll ich wissen wo hier eine Wasserwaage ist? Ich finde es hängt gerade!"

„Aww..." Oliver jaulte unzufrieden und lief durch den Gang nach hinten.

Das gesamte Team sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Vor knapp einem Monat hatte Oliver Connor kennengelernt und ihn vor einem Entführer gerettet der das Geld wollte das Sandra damals von Moira angenommen hatte um zu verschwinden. Das Geld war inzwischen verbrannt. Und sie alle hatten sich von dem Zugunglück erholt das sie nur überlebten weil Oliver mit Connor aus dem fahrenden Zug ins Tal sprang. Jetzt hatten Oliver und Connor Sandra dazu überredet Connor für ein paar Tage seinen Vater besuchen zu lassen.

„Na der ist heute aber komisch drauf!" sagte Roy während er von der Leiter stieg. „Macht so viel Theater nur weil er Besuch bekommt!"

„Roy,... du vergisst wohl das es ein ganz besonderer Besuch für Oliver ist!" sagte Felicity bevor Oliver wieder durch den Raum huschte und Felicity einen der Wohnzimmervorhänge auf die Teller in ihren Händen legte. „Auch wenn ich langsam glaube das Oliver wirklich am Rad dreht!"

Nur wenige Augenblicke später läutete es an der Tür.

„SIE SIND DA!" rief Oliver aufgeregt. „Schafft den Müll hier weg..."

Aufgeregt lief Oliver zur Tür. Endlich war es soweit. Oliver griff sich eine Pappdose mit Tischfeuerwerk und ließ es knallen als er beide Flügel der Tür aufriss.

„WILLKOMMEN!"

„Wow... So bin ich hier noch nie begrüßt worden!" sagte Laurel verwirrt während ihr das Konfetti um die Ohren flog.

„Was machst du den hier?" fragte Oliver enttäuscht.

„Ist auch schon dich zu sehen, Oliver!" erwiderte Laurel etwas beleidigt und trat ein, wobei sie Roy auf der Leiter, Diggle mit dem Staubsauger und Felicity mit Tellern und Vorhang im Foyer stehen sah. „Wie ich sehe bist du fleißig am vorbereiten!"

Laurel wusste was hier vor sich ging. Oliver musste es ihr gestehen nachdem sie einen Monat zuvor das Foto in der Zeitung gesehen hat. Sie war zunächst etwas wütend. Sie war schließlich darin involviert. Immerhin entstand Connor während ihrer Beziehung. Als sie schließlich das Foto in der Zeitung sah das Arrow und ein Kind zeigte wie sie an einem Seil von einer Eisenbahnbrücke baumelten auf der gerade ein Zugunglück stattgefunden hatte wurde sie skeptisch. Als Oliver einige Tage später Laurel traf fragte sie ihn aus. Schließlich wusste sie ja jetzt das Oliver Arrow war und es verwunderte sie warum Oliver dort war. Oliver gestand ihr den Betrug und das daraus Connor entstanden war. Jetzt, einige Wochen später, hatte sie sich beruhigt und freute sich irgendwie für Oliver.

„Wann soll Connor den hier eintrudeln?" fragte Laurel während Oliver die Tür schloss. „Auf den Jungen bin ich aber gespannt!"

„Jeden Moment!" sagte Oliver. „Felicity? Was machst du da mit den Tellern?"

Mehr als Verwirrt stellte Felicity die Teller auf der Treppe ab während keiner ahnte das ein weißer Toyota über die Einfahrt auf das Haus zufuhr.

„Entschuldigt! Ich bin einfach nur so nervös. Connors Mutter verlangt das Connor absolut sicher ist. Wie konnte sie nur mitkriegen das ich Arrow bin. Connor trägt dieses Geheimnis nun schließlich auch mit sich herum. Und wie ihr wisst brachte das bis jetzt ziemlich viel Unglück! Er kommt mich zum ersten mal besuchen und ich will das alles perfekt wird." erklärte Oliver während er Diggle den Staubsauger abnahm.

„Oliver, das ist kein Wunder das sie aufgeregt sind. Ein siebenjähriger legt aber keinen Wert auf gesaugte Fußböden. Sie sind sich ja beide einig das keiner erfährt das Connor ihr Sohn ist. Aber wie wollen Sie das vor der Waller verheimlichen?" fragte Diggle.

„Die Waller kann mich mal!" sagte Oliver. „Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Vater Laurel?"

„Oh... er kann inzwischen wieder laufen! Aber er weigert sich sich zu schonen!" jammerte Laurel und dachte an ihren Vater dem es wieder besser ging und das Krankenhaus wohl bald verlassen konnte. „Es wird aber noch ein paar Monate dauern bis er wieder vollständig genesen wird."

„Schön zu hören!" sagte Oliver und sah sich erneut das Banner an. „Gefällt es euch?"

„Wo hasst du das den her?" fragte Roy.

„Ich hab es selbst gebastelt!" sagte Oliver stolz.

Wie aufs Stichwort gab das Klebeband mit dem das Banner zusammen gehalten wurde an einer Stelle nach und es fiel zwischen den Worten Willkommen und Connor auseinander. Oliver war zwar gut darin Pfeile herzustellen, doch beim basteln mit Papier war er eine Niete. Roy fing an hämisch zu lachen. Auch die anderen mussten schmunzeln. Nur Oliver lief erschrocken zum Banner um es irgendwie zu retten.

„Ich muss gerade an etwas denken!" begann Roy. „Was ist wenn Thea hier plötzlich auftaucht und Connor sieht? Wird sie sich für dich freuen oder wird sie uns alle endgültig verfluchen."

„Roy ich..." begann Oliver und hielt anschließend erschrocken inne. „...Ich weiß es nicht! Wäre möglich das sie mir eine scheuert! Sie weiß ja noch gar nichts von ihrem Glück das sie Tante ist!"

In diesem Moment ertönte das laute quietschen eines bremsenden Autos vor dem Haus.

„Sie sind da!" rief Oliver und rannte wieder zur Tür wobei er das Banner endgültig abriss.

Das Banner traf die Leiter, die umstürzte und die auf einer Treppenstufe liegenden Teller zerdepperte. Der Rest des Banners fiel in den Kamin und fing sofort an zu brennen. Oliver drehte sich erschrocken um und griff sich den Vorhang von Felicity den er eigentlich aufräumen wollte um damit den auf dem Boden liegenden Papierstreifen zu löschen. Die anderen liefen erschrocken zu ihm und trampelten auf dem Vorhang herum um die Flammen zu ersticken.

Während alle wie wild umher trampelten, lugte hinter ihnen Connor durch die nur angelehnte Haustür und sah hinein. Er und Sandra waren ziemlich verwirrt als sie das Chaos sahen. Doch Connor war mehr als happy als er seinen Vater sah...

„DADDY!"

„CONNOR!" rief Oliver fröhlich und lief zu seinem Sohn um ihn zu umarmen. „Na wie geht es dir?"

„Toll! Boah... Cooles Haus!" sagte Connor als er sich umsah.

„Danke! Hallo Sandra!" sagte Oliver als er Connor absetzte und Sandra ansah die die Arme auf die Hüften stemmte und ihn streng ansah.

„Du hättest wenigstens aufräumen können!"

Oliver sah sich um und sah das Chaos. „Hehe... ja... Aufräumen ist wohl nicht meine Stärke!"

**Bitte um Review!**

Dies ist die Fortsetzung. Es soll eine Geschichte werden die sich mehr um Connor dreht. Olicity wird es natürlich auch geben! Die Handlung wird durch die 3. Staffel die bald in den USA beginnt nicht beeinflusst.


	2. Die Sache mit der Sache

Oliver war bestens gelaunt während er Connor das Haus uns sein Zimmer zeigte. Oliver zeigte ihm aber nur den Bereich des Hauses, den er selbst wieder hergerichtet hatte: Das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, ein Badezimmer, ein Zimmer für Connor und sein Zimmer. Alle anderen Räume waren noch immer leer oder noch verwüstet. Slade hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sandra traute sich nicht wirklich ins Haus. Sie wartete im Foyer wo Diggle und Roy die zerstörten Teller, die Leiter und den angesenkten Vorhang aufräumten. Laurel und Felicity leisteten Sandra Gesellschaft.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Felicity höflich.

„Danke, gut!" sagte Sandra mit einem besorgten Ton in der Stimme. Das Haus war riesig. Connor war bestimmt sehr beeindruckt.

„Wie... haben Sie Oliver eigentlich... kennengelernt?" fragte Laurel.

Laurel war anzusehen das sie immer noch sauer war. Jetzt stand sie auch noch der Frau gegenüber mit der Oliver sie damals betrog. Beide Frauen sahen sich gegenseitig mit einem furchterregenden Blick an. Felicity lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie konnte die unterkühlte Stimmung deutlich spüren. Traute sich aber auch nicht wegzugehen. Sandra erzählte Laurel grob was an jenem Abend in dem Club und unten in der Garage passierte.

„Ich hoffe nur das die Sache keinen Effekt auf dieses Wochenende hat!" sagte Sandra.

„Die Sache? Oh, Sie meinen die große Sache? Sie wissen Bescheid?" fragte Laurel verwundert.

„Na ja..." begann Felicity. „...sie hat natürlich mitbekommen wie Oliver, die Sache gemacht hat."

„Die Sache wird doch hoffentlich nicht passieren während er hier ist? Oder?"

„Nein... Die Sache ist die, das die Sache momentan kaum etwas zu tun hat!" sagte Felicity. „Die Sache wird also kein Problem sein."

„Das hoffe ich!" sagte Sandra noch bevor Connor wieder ins Foyer kam.

„Boah... Das ist so cool hier! Da ist sogar ein Schwimmbad hinter dem Haus." erzählte Connor aufgeregt. „Und die Badewanne macht Blubberblasen!"

„Oh... ja das ist schön Connor!" sagte Sandra und nahm Connor besorgt in den Arm. „Also... benimm dich während du hier bist. Ich rufe dich an, okay. Und mach bloß keine Schwierigkeiten!"

Connor nickte und umarmte seine Mutter. Ihr viel es schwer Connor allein zu lassen, mit seinem Vater der auch noch ein extrem gefährliches Hobby hatte in einer riesigen alten Villa die drei mal so groß war wie seine Schule. Sie lies sich nur überreden weil Oliver ihr hoch und heilig versprochen hatte das Connor nicht in die Sache hineingezogen wird. Nach dem Zugunglück hatten beide alleine drei Stunden darüber diskutiert. Ihr war jedoch nicht bewusst das Connor bereits mehr involviert war als sie dachte. Oliver begleitete sie zu ihrem Auto das nicht weit vom Eingang stand. Sandra hievte noch eine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum und sah nun Oliver an.

„Kein Süßkram und kein Junk-Food! Er ist um spätestens 9 im Bett! Er darf sich nicht South Park, Die Simpsons oder Cosmo und Wanda ansehen. Und wehe dir er erfährt etwas von der Sache! Du weißt das ich will das er nicht damit leben muss!" sagte Sandra.

Oliver wusste das Sandra nicht wusste das Connor es wusste. Die Ironie lag darin das Connor ebenfalls nicht wusste das seine Mutter es wusste. Die Sache war sehr kompliziert.

„Keine Sorge! Es ist momentan so ruhig in der Stadt das die Leute anfangen zurückzukehren. Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund einzugreifen. Jeder ist Momentan zu sehr mit Aufräumen beschäftigt. Ich verspreche dir, keine Pfeile, keine Schurken und keine Gefahren. Ein stinknormales Vater-Sohn-Wochenende." erklärte Oliver.

„Ja... das hoffe ich für dich! Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben... du bist Arrow!" sagte Sandra ungläubig. „Was in drei Teufels Namen ist auf dieser Insel passiert!"

Oliver hielt inne: „Das ist eine viel zu lange Geschichte! Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen!"

Sandra erinnerte sich an die Narben die Oliver ihr gezeigt hatte und hatte schon ihre Ideen was Oliver auf der Insel durchmachen musste. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken. „Tja, die Tatsache das du für Connor aus einem Zug springst um ihn zu retten, zeigt mir das du auf Ihn aufpassen kannst. Ich sollte langsam losfahren! Sonst wird es dunkel bevor ich ankomme!"

„Fahr vorsichtig!" sagte Oliver während Sandra in ihr Auto stieg. Etwas hämisch fragte er: „Wo fährst du denn hin?"

„Tja... Ich habe bei einem Preisausschreiben ein Verwöhn-Wochenende in einem Luxus-Wellness-Resort gewonnen!" erzählte Sandra nun besser gelaunt. „Dein Glück das ich an so vielen Gewinnspielen teilnehme!"

„Dann Wünsche ich dir viel Spaß! Erhole dich gut!" sagte Oliver grinsend während Sandra den Motor anließ und der Toyota sich in Bewegung setzte. Oliver winkte ihr noch nach: „Und mein Glück das ich den Umschlag gesehen hatte als ich damals bei dir war und das Felicity sich in das Resort eingehackt hat um die Reservierung auf dich einzutragen!"

Oliver wusste das es falsch war. Aber so hatte Sandra einen Grund in ihre Richtung zu fahren und Connor bei seinem Vater zu lassen. Fröhlich ging Oliver wieder ins Haus und zeigte Connor sein Zimmer. Connor sah sich aufgeregt um. Das Zimmer war früher eines ihrer Gästezimmer und das größte auf diesem Stockwerk. Es besaß ein eigenes kleines Bad und einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Die Möbel hatte Oliver aus dem ganzen Haus zusammengesucht und die herausgepickt die am saubersten waren und nicht von Slades Schergen auseinander genommen wurden. Außerdem achtete er darauf das Connor das Zimmer mit dem besten Ausblick bekommt. Connor warf sich auf das große, frisch bezogene King-Size-Bett und blickte aus einen der großen Panoramafenster.

„Du hasst ja gar keine Nachbarn!?"

„Oh... doch doch! Ich habe Nachbarn!" sagte Oliver und setzte sich neben Connor um mit ihm aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Um das Grundstück herum war nur Wald und Hügel. Der Nachbar der am nächsten war, war immer noch 6 Kilometer Luftlinie weit weg. Oliver kam es manchmal so vor als ob sie auch auf dem Land und nicht in der Stadt lebten.

„Wo sind deine Nachbarn? Wohnen die im Wald?"

„Oh... nein! Sie wohnen nur... etwas weiter weg. Siehst du die Hecke da hinten? Alles was bis dorthin geht ist mein Garten!" sagte Oliver und wies auf eine weit entfernte Hecke hinter im inzwischen ziemlich verwilderten Garten. Ohne Personal war alles ein bisschen zu viel für ihn. Allein um die paar Zimmer die er noch bewohnte bewohnbar zu halten brauchten er Diggle, Felicity und Roy einen ganzen Tag nur um zu putzen. Er wünschte sich Raisa und der Rest des Personals wären wieder da.

„Wer ist Raisa?" fragte Connor.

„Oh... Raisa ist... war hier bei uns Haushälterin! Sie hat gekocht und sich um das Haus gekümmert! Sie ist von der bösen Rochev, von der ich dir erzählt habe, gefeuert worden und ist zurück nach Moldawien zu ihren Kindern gezogen. Ihre Russische Fischsuppe hättest du mal probieren sollen, die war so gut!"

„Ich mag keinen Fisch!"

„Aber angeln gehst du doch?

„Ja, aber ich werfe sie immer wieder rein, weil die sterben doch an der Luft!"

„Oh... ja das ist süß von dir!"

„Ist dein Geheimversteck auch hier?" fragte Connor aufgeregt. „Du hasst gesagt du zeigst es mir!"

„Ja, aber erst Morgen! Es ist nicht hier. Es ist in der Stadt!" sagte Oliver und half Connor beim Auspacken wobei er Connors Holzbogen fand, den dieser benutzt hatte um seinem Entführe im Zug den Zünder für die Bombe aus der Hand zu schießen. Der Bogen war mittlerweile komplett grün angemalt. „Hast du den angemalt?"

Connor nickte. „Sieht genau so aus wie deiner!"

„Hmm... Ja! Tut er!"

„Und du wohnst hier ganz allein?"

„Nein! Deine Tante Thea wohnt eigentlich auch hier. Sie ist aber weggefahren als ich damals gegen Deathstroke gekämpft habe und hat den Kontakt mit mir abgebrochen. Ich vermisse sie sehr. Sie würde dich sicher gerne kennenlernen. Sie weiß ja noch nicht das es dich gibt!" sagte Oliver. Nur war er sich nicht sicher ob sich Thea wirklich über eine weitere Überraschung freut. „Aber jetzt genug davon. Komm gehen wir runter. Die anderen wollen dich ja auch noch sehen."

Nachdem Oliver Connors Sachen in der Kommode und im Bad verstaut hatte gingen sie wieder nach unten ins Foyer wo die anderen noch die letzten Überreste von Olivers misslungener Überraschung aufräumten.

„Connor, du erinnerst dich ja noch an Felicity, John und Roy? Und das ist Laurel!"

Alle begrüßten Connor und Laurel musterte den Jungen nun genau. Er hatte Olivers Haare und Augen, den Rest aber von seiner Mutter.

„Und wer bist du?" fragte er sie.

„Oh... ich bin eine alte Freundin deines Vaters!" erklärte Laurel.

„Bist du auch seine Gespielin?" fragte Connor grinsend.

„WAS?" schrie Laurel auf und sah Connor ungläubig an und dann zu Oliver. „Wie kommst du den darauf?"

„Mom hat damals Felicity eine Gespielin genannt! Damals als Daddy und Felicity unsere Küche in Brand gesetzt hatten!" erklärte Connor.

Laurel sah Oliver und Felicity ungläubig an: „Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

Felicity lief peinlich berührt rot an. Oliver und Felicity sahen sich gegenseitig verwirrt an und brachten keinen Ton heraus. Die Stille wurde langsam peinlich.

„Ach, die beiden haben damals einen Fettbrand ausgelöst und Sandra ist durchgedreht!" erzählte Diggle.

Oliver und Felicity waren dankbar das die Stille vorbei war. „Connor hat das damals aufgeschnappt als Sandra uns wegen der beschädigten Küche ausgeschimpft hat. Sie war nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen."

Laurel sah erneut Oliver und Felicity an. In ihren Gedanken versuchte sie es sich vorzustellen. Wäre möglich! Die Regenbogenpresse hatte ja schon Fotos von Ihnen veröffentlicht und es gab Gerüchte.

„Nein, ich bin nur eine Freundin!" sagte Laurel zu Connor um seine Frage zu beantworten.

Erleichtert nahm Oliver Connor an der Hand um in die Küche zu gehen. „Komm Connor, ich mach dir was zu Essen. Du hasst bestimmt Hunger!"

„Darf ich diesmal die Feuerwehr rufen?" fragte Connor aufgeregt.

„Hey, ich..." begann Oliver, hörte aber auf zu sprechen als er den Brandfleck auf dem Teppich und den angesenkten Vorhang sah mit dem sie das Banner gelöscht hatten. „...weißt du was... Vielleicht bestellen wir uns doch lieber eine Pizza!"

Während in der Villa, Oliver über Telefon für alle etwas zu Essen bestellte fuhr Sandra in ihrem Wagen durch die Stadt und verließ diese über eine schmale Landstraße in Richtung Norden. Das Resort in dem sie gebucht war lag etwas außerhalb von Starling City in den Bergen. Sie hoffte etwas Ruhe und Entspannung zu finden. Alle sagten Ihr das sie es nötig hatte und freuten sich für sie. Connor war froh ein paar Tage bei seinem Vater (und Helden) zu verbringen auch wenn Sandra sich wünschte das er nicht so sehr von seinem Reichtum und seinen vielen Sachen verblendet würde. Doch sie vertraute Oliver mittlerweile. Das er Arrow war war zwar ein größerer Schock als sie es zugeben wollte, doch sie wusste das er auf Connor aufpassen konnte.

Sandra fuhr durch die Wälder und lauschte der Musik aus dem Radio. Umso überraschter war sie als sie sah das die Straße vor ihr blockiert war. Blinkende Lichter mehrerer Streifenwagen und Absperrungen erleuchteten die Straße. Sandra stieg auf die Bremse und hielt kurz vor der Absperrung. Ein älterer Volkswagen wendete bereits um zurück zu fahren. Ein Polizist lief zu Sandras Wagen. Diese griff nach der Fensterkurbel und öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt breit um mit dem Mann zu reden.

„Miss... Es tut mir leid. Die Straße ist gesperrt! Wir hatten hier einen Unfall." erklärte er.

„Oh... das ist schlecht! Okay!" antwortete Sandra.

Der Polizist erklärte Sandra kurz wie sie zu einer Nebenstraße kommen konnte um eine Umleitung zu fahren. Sandra setzte den Wagen zurück und wendete. Im Rückspiegel konnte sie sehen das offenbar mehrere Autos beteiligt waren.

An der Unfallstelle lief der Polizist wieder zurück zum Unfallort. Mehrere Menschen hievten die Leichen in einen Leichenwagen. Ein Auto war von mehreren Bäumen förmlich zerquetscht worden. Zwei weitere rasten fast ungebremst in die Unfallstelle.

„Das Mädchen hat es nicht geschafft!" sagte ein Sanitäter. „Wir konnten nichts für sie tun!"

„So eine Schande! Haben Sie jemals so etwas gesehen?" fragte der Polizist.

Die Bäume die auf die Straße gestürzt waren und viele weitere über der Straße auf dem Abhang waren abgestorben und vertrocknet. Als einer nachgab und umstürzte riss er drei weitere mit die auf die Straße und das Auto stürzten. Es sah ungewöhnlich und zeitgleich so unnatürlich aus.

„Wie geht's den Verletzten?"

„Drei sind in kritischem Zustand! Eine hatte viel Glück und ist nur leicht verletzt. Aber wie das bloß passieren konnte. Werden solche abgestorbenen Bäume nicht gefällt bevor sie auf die Straße fallen?"

„Das muss aber ziemlich schnell gegangen sein! Als ich gestern hier vorbeigefahren bin war der ganze Wald noch grün! Und jetzt sieht es hier so aus wie nach einer Dürre im Spätherbst!"

Zeitgleich saßen Oliver, Connor, Felicity, Laurel, Diggle und Roy in der Küche der Villa und genossen ihre Pizzas. Laurel sah wie fröhlich Oliver war das Connor da war. Er war schon lange nicht mehr so locker.

Sein Versuch die Firma zurückzuerlangen war in erster Instanz gescheitert. Doch Oliver gab nicht auf. Er konnte Beweisen das ihm die Firma nur weggenommen wurde um die Mirakuru Armee zu unterstützen. Der Ruf von Isabel war ruiniert. Schließlich wussten nun alle das sie mitverantwortlich für das war was Slade getan hatte. Die Firma litt unter einem massiven Imageschaden. Doch Oliver wollte es wieder aufbauen.

„Morgen, fahren wir in die Stadt... und dann zeig ich dir wo ich arbeite. Und das Geheimversteck haben wir auch fast wieder aufgebaut. Es wird dir gefallen! Es ist unter einer alten Fabrik." sagte Oliver.

„Darf ich zusehen wenn du jemand böses stellst?" fragte Connor.

Oliver ließ vor Schreck sein Stück Pizza fallen. „Ach, weißt du Connor... Ich habe deiner Mutter versprochen das du keine Pfeile zu Gesicht bekommst. Aber ich bin mir sicher wir haben auch so sehr viel Spaß!"

Connor war die Enttäuschung anzusehen. Doch Oliver wollte Wort halten. Connor war viel zu jung und zu klein um so etwas anzusehen. Vor allem war es viel zu Gefährlich für einen siebenjährigen Jungen. Oliver war sich sicher das Connor es bald verstehen würde. Oliver war froh das es gerade so ruhig war. Seit fast drei Wochen war er nicht mehr als Arrow unterwegs. Es gab keinen richtigen Grund dafür.

„Was hältst du davon wenn ich dir den Pool und den Garten noch etwas zeige..." sagte Oliver und wechselte das Thema.

Während in der Villa alle erheitert in den Abend gingen kam in einem Einfamilienhaus auf der anderen Seite der Stadt ein Mann gut gelaunt und pfeifend nach Hause. Gut gelaunt warf er seine Schlüssel auf den Tisch neben dem Eingang, zog die Jacke aus und stellte den Aktenkoffer ab.

„Liebling... Ich bin zu hause! Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten!" rief er und ging durch das Wohnzimmer.

Erschrocken hielt er inne als er merkte das etwas nicht stimmte. Die Blumen auf dem Esstisch und scheinbar alle anderen Pflanzen waren verdorrt. Tote Fliegen lagen auf dem Boden und es war so unglaublich ruhig.

„Liebling!" rief der Mann erneut als er weiter durchs Haus ging. Etwas stimmte nicht. Das spürte er. „Liebling... HUST HUST... bist du da?... HUST"

Der Mann hustete heftig und es wurde immer schlimmer. Stechende Halsschmerzen stiegen plötzlich hervor. Ein lauter entsetzter Schrei sollte folgen... als der Mann seine Frau in der Küche vorfand. Tot! Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen lag sie steif auf den Fliesen, am anderen Ende des Raumes lag die Katze der Familie auf dem Boden... ebenfalls tot.

„LIEBLING!" brüllte der Mann. „HUST HUST... Was ist mit dir?"

Entsetzt kniete er zu ihr hinab um zu sehen ob sie noch atmete. Doch auch er war nun zu schwach um sich auf den Beinen zu halten und brach zusammen noch bevor er sie erreichte...

**Bitte um Review.**


	3. Vater und Sohn auf großer Fahrt

Nachdem Oliver Connor ins Bett gebracht hatte lief er zufrieden wieder nach unten wo sich Felicity bereit machte zu gehen. Sie konnte deutlich Olivers breites Grinsen erkennen und musste schmunzeln.

„Na... Schläft er?"

„Bestimmt nicht!" sagte Oliver lächelnd. „Er ist schon so aufgeregt wegen morgen. Ich habe so viel geplant. Danke übrigens das du das mit meinen Terminen geregelt hast, damit ich für Connor genug Zeit habe!"

„Das ist doch kein Thema!" sagte Felicity und griff sich ihre Handtasche. „Es ist schön zu sehen das sie sich so auf Connor freuen. Das ist wirklich rührend."

Oliver begleitete Felicity zu ihrem Auto. Diggle, Roy und Laurel waren bereits vor einer guten Stunde losgefahren. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und es wurde immer dunkler. Oliver hatte sogar einen Termin der ihm die Firma zurückgebracht hätte verschieben lassen um Zeit für Connor zu haben. Die Chancen die Firma zurück zu bekommen waren zwar wieder gesunken, doch ohne neue Investoren drohte das aus. Das er das Familienvermögen und das Stahlwerk mitsamt Club und Arrowhöhle zurück hatte war wenigstens ein kleiner Trost.

„Kommst du morgen mit Felicity? Connor würde sich bestimmt freuen!"

„Ach... wirklich! Aber das ist doch ein Vater-Sohn-Tag? Ich wäre da fehl am Platz." sagte Felicity verlegen.

„Nein! Ich meine das ernst. Connor mag dich sehr und wir würden uns beide sehr freuen!" sagte Oliver.

Felicity war mehr als geschmeichelt. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl das ihr die Beine schlapp werden und das sie gleich anfing zu sabbern. Mit zittrigen Händen griff sie nach ihrem Autoschlüssel. Oliver merkte sofort das etwas nicht ganz okay mit Felicity war: „Warum bist du den auf einmal so blass?"

„Ich... Ich... Ach ich fahre nur nicht so gerne nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit!" redete sich Felicity raus und stieg in ihr Auto. „Ich komme natürlich gerne mit!"

Oliver war sichtlich glücklich. Felicity stieg in ihr Auto und versuchte den Motor zu starten. Doch er sprang nicht an. Oliver der stehenblieb weil er winken wollte wies sie an die Motorhaube zu öffnen. Felicity gab auf das Auto zu starten und öffnete die Haube wo Oliver nach nur zwei Sekunden die Ursache entdeckte und Felicity ihren zerrissenen Keilriemen zeigte.

„Oh... NEIN!" jammerte Felicity. „Wie komm ich jetzt nach Hause?"

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren? Oh... nö... ich kann Connor nicht allein lassen! Wenn du willst kannst du heute Nacht hier bleiben." sagte Oliver.

„Was? Nein, sie haben doch kein Schlafzimmer mehr frei das bewohnbar ist."

„Du kannst in meinem Zimmer schlafen!" sagte Oliver sofort.

„Bitte?"

„Also nicht mit mir zusammen! So meine ich das nicht!" sagte Oliver fast schon peinlich berührt und stotterte ähnlich wie Felicity wenn dieser etwas peinlich war. „Ich meine du kannst in meinem Zimmer schlafen und ich schlafe im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Morgen rufe ich einen Abschleppwagen und Connor wird sich freuen dich schon beim Frühstück zu sehen."

„Naja..." begann Felicity und blickte auf den kaputten Keilriemen in Olivers Hand. „Kann ja nicht schaden. Ich hab ja keine andere Wahl. Nicht das ich bei einer anderen Wahl sofort abhauen würde. Ich... Aber ich würde auch sonst gerne die Einladung annehmen."

Oliver schloss die Motorhaube wieder und zusammen gingen sie zurück in die Villa. Felicity war etwas komisch zu mute als sie Olivers Schlafzimmer betrat. Zum ersten mal überhaupt.

„Ein schönes Zimmer!"

„Danke!" sagte Oliver als er das Bett richtete und sich aus dem Schrank einige Sachen nahm. „Das Badezimmer ist durch die Tür da. Wenn du etwas brauchst bin ich unten im Wohnzimmer."

„Oh, danke!" sagte Felicity. „Aber nur für eine Nacht!"

„Ich sperre dich schon nicht hier ein!" sagte Oliver. „Das Haus hat genug Gästezimmer um als Hotel durchzugehen. Du kannst jederzeit hier übernachten. Ich hab sogar Roy angeboten hier einzuziehen, aber Roy sagt hier würde es immer noch nach Thea riechen!"

„Hä... Ich dachte er hätte sich endlich gefangen!" sagte Felicity.

„Nein! Er mimt zwar den Starken-Mann aber ich sehe es ihm an das er immer noch verletzt ist. Ich kann ihn ja verstehen. Aber das war schon komisch das wir wirklich nichts über Thea herausgefunden haben." sagte Oliver während er die Vorhänge zuzog. „Hoffentlich meldet sie sich bald mal endlich. So langsam mache ich mir wirklich sorgen! Also dann... Gute Nacht Felicity!"

„Gute Nacht, Oliver!" sagte Felicity und schloss hinter Oliver die Tür. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie auf das große vorbereitete Bett und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht.

Zeitgleich lief Oliver den Gang entlang. Nach nur wenigen Schritten entdeckte er das Connor in der halb offenen Tür zu seinem Zimmer stand und lächelte.

„Hey, wieso bist du den noch auf?"

„Ich habe gehört das Felicity noch da ist! Wohnt Sie jetzt hier?"

„Nein! Ihr Auto ist bloß kaputt! Und ich hab ihr Angeboten hier zu bleiben damit Sie nicht so spät durch die Stadt mit dem Taxi oder zu Fuß laufen muss. Es ist gefährlich dort."

„Magst du sie sehr?" fragte Connor grinsend. „Ist sie deine Freundin?"

Oliver musste lächeln. „Ja! Ja ich mag sie und sie ist meine beste Freundin!" Mit diesen Worten schickte Oliver Connor wieder ins Bett. „Schlaf schön! Morgen zeige ich dir die Stadt."

Oliver wachte auf als Connor am nächsten morgen breit grinsend auf ihn sprang. Die Stimmung war erheitert. In der Küche saßen Felicity und Connor am Tisch während Oliver wild durch die Küche eilte um das Essen vorzubereiten. Sandra hatte ihm im Voraus Fertiggerichte verboten, aber auch, vor allem nachdem was er mit ihrer Küche gemacht hatte, verboten zu versuchen etwas in einer Pfanne zu braten wenn Connor im gleichen Raum war. Felicity zeigte Connor beim warten ihren Tablet.

„Und da passt ein ganzer Computer rein?" fragte Connor. „Der hat gar keine Maus?"

„Braucht er auch nicht!" erklärte Felicity.

„Was ist den das?" fragte Connor und aktivierte eine App die Felicity peinlich zusammenzucken lies.

„Oh... Das ist... Ein... Spiel das ich entwickelt habe!"

„Du hast ein Spiel entwickelt? Darf ich mal sehen?" fragte Oliver.

Felicity riss Connor förmlich den Tablet aus der Hand und presste diesen an sich damit Oliver nicht sehen konnte was es war. „NEIN! Es ist noch nicht fertig!"

„Komm schon! Was ist das?" fragte Oliver und wollte ihr den Tablet abnehmen.

„Nein, nein, nein..." sträubte sich Felicity und quängelte wie ein kleines Kind.

„Doch doch doch..."

Connor musste lachen als er das sah. Die Szene war lustig anzusehen bis Felicity plötzlich inne hielt. „Was stinkt hier den so?"

In diesem Moment gab es einen lauten Knall und ein heißes matschiges etwas spritzte aus der Mikrowelle, deren Tür mit lautem krachen abbrach. Alle drei schrien kurz auf als ihnen das heiße Zeug um die Ohren flog. Als Oliver sich erhob und auf die kaputte Mikrowelle blickte stand es für ihn fest...

„Die Haferflocken sind fertig!"

„Oliver..." begann Felicity und wischte sich einen Klumpen von dem weißen Zeug von der Brille. „Du hasst viele Talente. Du kannst meisterhaft mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen und bist ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer. Aber kochen sollte bei dir unter Strafe gestellt werden..."

Connor hockte am Esstisch und fummelte am Radio herum während Oliver und Felicity auf dem Boden herumkrochen und die Sauerei aufwischten.

„Darf ich die Feuerwehr wirklich nicht rufen?" fragte Connor enttäuscht.

„Connor, ich verspreche dir... Wir sehen uns Feuerwehrautos an wenn wir in der Stadt sind. Wir fahren sobald wir hier fertig sind. Geh dich schon mal fertig machen!" sagte Oliver und Connor lies das Radio in Frieden das nun auf einen Love-Song eingestellt war.

Als Connor weg war und Oliver und Felicity alleine waren schrubbten sie weiter. „Der Abschleppwagen war schon da. Dein Auto ist auf dem Weg in die Werkstatt."

„Oh, schön!" sagte Felicity.

Das Lied im Radio wurde langsam intimer...

„Felicity... Tut mir leid was vorhin passiert ist. Es ist deine App. Und wenn du sie mir nicht zeigen willst, ist es deine Sache!" sagte Oliver.

„Schon okay. Ich habe wohl auch einfach ein bisschen übertrieben. Wenigstens hatte Connor seinen Spaß. Naja... Bevor die Mikrowelle explodiert ist!" sagte Felicity.

Als Felicity sich aufrichten wollte trat sie jedoch auf etwas matschiges. Mit lautem kreischen rutschte ihr das Bein weg wobei sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und sofort wieder hinfiel. Direkt auf Oliver, der immer noch auf dem Boden hockte und sie auffing. Überrumpelt fiel auch Oliver nach hinten wobei er Felicity noch aufrecht hielt.

„Aww... Felicity bist du okay?"

„Ja... Ja ich glaube schon!"

Beide lagen aufeinander nun auf dem Fußboden und strampelten wie wild mit Armen und Beinen herum bis sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen sahen. Der Love-Song im Radio hallte noch durch den Raum und beide sahen sich an als gäbe es nichts anderes. Felicity schmiegte ihren Kopf auf Olivers Oberkörper wobei sie dachte, dieser Moment solle doch bitte so bleiben. Auch Oliver fühlte sich irgendwie geborgen. Es gefiel ihm. Dann geschah es... ihre Gesichter näherten sich aneinander an... bis zu dem Moment als eine schrille Kinderstimme in ihrer Beiden Ohren drang.

„Was macht ihr den da?" fragte Connor lauthals und verwirrt.

Oliver und Felicity sahen zu Connor der bereit zum gehen war. Beide richteten sich blitzschnell auf und traten einen Schritt voneinander weg...

„Wir... ähm... putzen den Fußboden!" sagte Felicity unschuldig.

„Wenn Mom das macht macht sie das im stehen?!" sagte Connor verwirrt.

Wenige Minuten später hatten sich auch Oliver und Felicity bereit gemacht und wollten gehen. Connor hüpfte aufgeregt im Foyer herum und konnte es kaum abwarten. Sie waren gerade dabei zu gehen bis Oliver hörte das das Radio noch an war.

„Ich komme gleich!" sagte er und ging zurück in die Küche um das Radio auszuschalten.

Oliver lief durch den Raum. Das Radio stand immer noch da wo Connor es hatte stehen lassen. Er hielt nur kurz inne als er hörte das gerade die Nachrichten gelesen wurden.

„...kam gestern eine ganze Familie bei einem schrecklichen Unfall ums leben, als mehrere abgestorbene Bäume aus bislang ungeklärter Ursache auf die Landstraße stürzten. Drei weitere Menschen wurden schwer Verletzt als diese fast ungebremst in die Unfallstelle fuhren..." erzählte die Frau im Radio. Oliver erinnerte sich. Als Sandra gestern Abend anrief erwähnte sie einen Unfall. „...zu einem weiteren tragischen Unglück kam es gestern in einem Haus im Stadtteil Castefall. Ein 15-jähriger Junge fand gestern gegen 19 Uhr seine beiden Eltern tot im Haus der Familie. Die Polizei schließt ein Verbrechen nicht aus. Jedoch wiesen beide Toten keinerlei Spuren von Gewalteinwirkung auf. Derzeit gehen die Ermittler von einem Gasleck aus..."

Nach diesem Satz schaltete Oliver das Radio aus...

Oliver hatte wieder Raisas Volvo Kombi aus der Garage geholt. Das Gesicht gut unter einer Kappe verborgen und mit kariertem Hemd machte er einen auf Otto-Normalbürger. Connor hatte er eine Sonnenbrille und ebenfalls eine Kappe aufgesetzt. Felicity trug das Haar offen. Sie sahen aus wie eine Durchschnittsfamilie auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt. Diggle war heute mit Lyla beim Frauenarzt und Roy wollte sich mit einer alten Freundin von Thea treffen die vielleicht etwas gehört hatte. So fuhren sie zu dritt durch die Stadt wobei Oliver und Felicity jede Straße und jedes Gebäude fast wie ein Stadtführer erklärten. Eine Stadtführung die den Namen 'Starling Citys Arrow-Highlights' verdient hätte. Mit großen Augen bewunderte Connor die Stadt.

Als kleiner Junge vom Lande, aus einer Stadt die etwas weniger als 1500 Einwohner hatte, war er mächtig beeindruckt von der City. Auch wenn überall noch Überreste des Angriffs der Mirakuru-Armee zu sehen waren so kam die Stadt nun doch langsam zur Ruhe. So fuhren sie für Stunden durch die Stadt. Am liebsten wäre Oliver mit Connor zusammen in den Park oder ins Kino oder auf die Kirmes gegangen. Doch sie durften nicht zusammen gesehen werden.

„Und in dem Haus da... habe ich meinen Ersten korrupten Verbrecher gestellt." erzählte Oliver als sie an Adam Hunts Ehemaligen Penthouse vorbeifuhren. „Und in diesem Park da stehen die ältesten Bäume des gesamten Staates..."

„Die sehen aber sehr alt aus!" sagte Connor fast schon angewidert.

Oliver sah nach rechts in den Park und war so schockiert das er fast das Lenkrad verriss. Irritiert parkte er den Wagen auf dem Seitenstreifen und sah in den Park. Die Bäume am rande des Parks waren ohne Laub und zum Teil unter ihrem eigenen Gewicht eingebrochen. Zwei Streifenwagen standen in der nähe. Alles war abgesperrt und fahrzeuge hatten sich um die toten Bäume versammelt.

„Was ist den da los? Hat es dort gebrannt?" fragte sich Felicity.

„Keine Ahnung!" sagte Oliver. „Hey, sieh mal... da ist Lance!"

Quentin Lance lief, an zwei Krücken gehend, um seine Kollegen herum und begutachtete alles und jeden ob er auch richtig arbeitete. Oliver wies Connor an im Wagen zu warten und stieg aus dem Wagen um wenigstens Hallo zu sagen. Quentin, der nach seinen Not-OPs und nach Wochen im Krankenhaus, deutlich untersetzt war und immer noch krank aussah, war deutlich anzusehen das er aufgeregt war.

„Lance, hallo!"

„Oliver? Was machen Sie den hier?" fragte Lance als er sich umdrehte und mit einer seiner Krücken in einem Gully hängen blieb. Quentin zog einmal kräftig und befreite sich um etwas näher zu Oliver zu gehen.

„Arbeiten Sie wieder? Laurel hat gesagt Sie müssten sich noch schonen!"

„Ach, ich finde einfach keine Ruhe!" sagte Lance. „Arbeiten ist das einzige was mich davon abhält in Depressionen zu verfallen. Und, wie geht es so?"

„Ach, ganz okay! Was war den hier los?"

„Ahw... Wir hatten drei tote Obdachlose. Einfach tot umgefallen!"

„Einfach so? Und die Bäume? Sieht so aus als wären alle Pflanzen abgestorben." Oliver sah mittlerweile das nicht nur die Bäume kein Laub mehr hatten, sondern das auch das gesamtem Gras und einige Büsche völlig verdorrt waren.

„Ach, es geht wohl so eine Art Baumsterben um. Gestern sind schon vier Leute umgekommen. Aber ist wohl nichts weiter besorgniserregendes!" sagte Quentin als ob er schnell das Thema wechseln wollte. „Ach, wie geht's eigentlich Felicity?"

„Oh, danke gut!"

„Richten Sie ihr schöne Grüße aus."

„Können Sie auch selbst! Sie sitzt dort in dem Volvo!" sagte Oliver und winkte Felicity zu.

„Connor, du wartest kurz hier!" sagte Felicity und Connor kroch in den Fußraum um nicht gesehen zu werden wenn Felicity ausstieg und zu Quentin lief um ihn ebenfalls zu begrüßen.

Oliver merkte das Quentin offenbar mit Felicity sprechen wollte und machte sich sofort aus dem Staub. „Ich geh mir mal was zu trinken holen!"

Mit diesen Worten lief Oliver zu einem Kiosk einige Meter weiter weg während Quentin und Felicity alleine auf dem Bürgersteig stehen blieben.

„Felicity... Gut das ich Sie treffe! Sie haben nicht zufällig etwas von... Sie wissen schon wem gehört?" fragte Quentin.

Quentin wusste das Felicity seine Verbindung zu Arrow war. Und auch das sie mit ihm in Kontakt stand. Felicity war immer darauf vorbereitet wenn Quentin etwas über Arrow wissen wollte. Sie und Oliver hatten sich schon längst darauf geeinigt was sie ihm erzählen sollte.

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt seit der Sache mit Deathstroke nichts mehr von ihm gehört." log sie. "Arrow erzählt mir auch nicht alles was er macht oder wohin er geht."

„Hoffentlich ist er nicht im Urlaub! Ich glaube hier ist etwas was er wenigstens wissen sollte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber..." Quentin hielt besorgt inne.

„Was ist los?" fragte Felicity besorgt.

„Wenn Sie wieder in Kontakt mit ihm stehen... sagen Sie ihm hier geht etwas furchtbares vor sich. Und ich habe das Gefühl die Sache wird noch größer."

Quentins Stimme klang besorgt und unruhig. Das war ungewohnt. Felicity war erschrocken und drehte sich zu Oliver der aus sicherer Entfernung zu ihr sah und dann zu Connor der mit großen Augen auf der Rückbank des Autos saß und winkte...


	4. Eine neue Gefahr

Felicity war starr vor Schreck. Quentin sah es ihr an. Doch es musste sein. Zwar erzählte sie ihm das Arrow sie kontaktiert und nicht umgekehrt, doch er hoffte das sie ihm helfen könnte. Das was er ihr gerade erzählt hatte war schockierend und besorgniserregend. Mit zittrigen Knien ging sie zurück zum Wagen während Quentin sich wieder seinen Kollegen zu wandte. Sie musste an Connor denken...

Auf dem obersten Parkdeck eines Parkhauses standen Oliver und Connor aufrecht im Wagen durch das geöffnete Schiebedach und sahen sich das Queen-Consolidated-Gebäude an das auf der anderen Straßenseite stand. Hier auf Höhe des 6. Stocks hatten sie eine super Sicht auf den Turm und die Plaza davor. Felicity saß stumm auf der Rückbank und lies den Männern ihren Spaß.

„Das gehört dir auch? Das ist ja viel größer als dein Stein-Haus!" sagte Connor erstaunt und sah nach oben.

Oliver erklärte Connor ganz genau was in jedem einzelnen Stockwerk war und warum er gerade nicht dort arbeiten konnte. Die geputzten Scheiben glänzten in der Sonne und ließen das Gebäude sehr edel aussehen. Connor war begeistert. Oliver war glücklich. Nur Felicity war nicht sehr gut gelaunt. Als sie später wieder fuhren saß Connor nun auf dem Vordersitz bis Oliver ihm eine Augenbinde reichte.

„Connor würdest du dir bitte die Augen verbinden!"

„Wieso? Ich dachte du zeigst mir jetzt dein Geheimversteck?" fragte Connor enttäuscht.

„Ja! Aber es soll doch eine Überraschung werden!" sagte Oliver lächelnd. Auch wenn er bewusst wollte das Connor nicht einmal ansatzweise wusste wo die Arrowhöhle war. Es war schon genug das so viele Personen wussten wo die Arrowhöhle war... inklusive der 'Liga-der-Attentäter' und fast der gesamten A.R.G.U.S. Organisation. Noch einen Mitwisser konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Aber es machte Connor so glücklich.

Widerwillig ließ sich Connor die Augen verbinden während sie an den vielen Baustellen in den Glades vorbeifuhren. Felicity, die ihm von der Rückbank aus die Augen verband war besorgt. Oliver bemerkte dies sofort.

„Felicity, alles in Ordnung?"

Felicity nickte stumm. Doch Oliver merkte sofort das etwas nicht in Ordnung war...

Zeitgleich lief Roy im ehemaligen Club auf und ab. Sein Plan, den Club wiederzueröffnen und so Thea zurückzugewinnen schien an der Frau im grauen Hosenanzug zu scheitern die mit strengem Blick durch die inzwischen völlig heruntergekommene Einrichtung lief und jeden kleinsten Mangeln penibel genau auf ihrem Klemmbrett notierte. Roy stand regungslos hinter dem Tresen und starrte ein gemeinsames Foto von ihm und Thea an das sie einst in einem Fotoautomaten gemacht hatten. Er wachte erst auf als ihm die Frau einen Stapel Papiere vor ihm auf den Tresen knallte. Erschrocken wich er zurück und sah anschließend einen großen roten 'Abgelehnt' Stempel auf dem Deckblatt.

„Abgelehnt? Aber wieso?"

„Wieso?" sagte die Frau und sah Roy streng an. „Dieses Gebäude ist in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht als Nachtclub geeignet. Nicht nur das es so schmutzig hier ist... es sind löcher in den Wänden und im Fußboden, die Rohrleitungen sind nicht intakt, die Einrichtung demoliert... ich habe 151 Mängel festgestellt. Hier ist die Liste! Wenn Sie die beseitigt haben können Sie die Konzession erneut beantragen. Guten Tag!"

Die Frau lief mit lauten Schritten zum Eingang und knallte die Tür zu. Roy beachtete sie nicht sondern las sich die Liste durch.

„Aww... Gott sei dank war Thea schon weg als die hier herumgeballert haben!" sagte Roy als er die Zeile über 'Einschusslöcher' las.

Draußen warteten Oliver, Felicity und Connor im Wagen bis die Frau weggefahren war. Als sie sicher waren das keiner in der nähe war stiegen sie aus und Oliver führte Connor an der Hand in den Club.

„Wir sind fast da! Bloß nicht spicken! Und gib mir den Fotoapparat." sagte Oliver und Connor gab ihm Widerwillig den alten Fotoapparat seiner Mutter den er im Rucksack hatte. „Und das Handy deiner Mutter auch! Und die Einwegkamera die du unter dem T-Shirt versteckt hast!"

Oliver nahm Connor alles ab als sie eintraten und begrüßte Roy sofort. „Hallo, Roy! Wie lief es mit der Gewerbeaufsicht?"

Roy hob den abgelehnten Antrag hoch damit Oliver und Felicity den Stempel sehen konnten. Beide nickten nur mitleidig und gingen weiter um Connor zur verstecken Geheimtür zu führen. Dieser stapfte aufgeregt mit den Füßen als er das Piepsen hörte als Oliver den Code eingab. Und noch aufgeregter als er hörte wie sich eine Tür öffnete. Connor wollte loslaufen und Oliver musste ihn festhalten damit er nicht die lange Metalltreppe herunterfiel. Zusammen gingen sie nach unten. Roy hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Unten angekommen nahm Oliver Connor die Augenbinde ab...

„Willkommen... in der Arrow-Höhle!" sagte Oliver.

„BOAAHHH... DAS IST SO COOL!"

Die Arrowhöhle war immer noch nicht vollständig aufgebaut. Eigentlich wollte Oliver sie sogar verlegen, weil inzwischen zu viele Menschen Bescheid wussten wo sie war. Nur die Hälfte des Equipments war noch intakt. Das meiste jedoch war so stark beschädigt das es bereits entsorgt werden musste. Connor wusste nicht einmal in welchem Stadtteil sie waren. Doch er war hellauf begeistert. Aufgeregt lief Connor durch den Raum und sah sich alles genau an. Felicity und Roy sahen zu Oliver, der breit grinste. Schließlich hatte er es Connor versprochen.

„Was ist das?... Was ist das?... Kann ich das haben?... Krieg ich auch so eins?" fragte Connor wild über fast jeden einzelnen Gegenstand bis er vor dem großen Glaskasten mit Olivers Kostüm stehen blieb und dieses mit großen Augen ansah. „Wooooowwww... Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Ja!" sagte Oliver und ging zu Connor damit er ihm die Frage ins Ohr flüstern könnte. Oliver lächelte und antwortete: „Vielleicht in der fünften Staffel!"

„Hast du das alles selbst gebaut?"

„Nein! Felicity und Diggle haben hier alles nach dem Erdbeben das der Dunkle Bogenschütze ausgelöst hat neu aufgebaut. Aber die Schergen von Deathstroke haben hier alles kaputt gemacht als mir die böse Rochev alles weggenommen hat."

„Boah... Das ist aber gemein! Ich hoffe die Rochev wurde bestraft!" sagte Connor mit strengem blick.

„Ja... Ja das wurde sie!" sagte Oliver und erinnerte sich an das was mit der Rochev passierte.

Während Oliver den begeisterten Connor durch die Arrowhöhle führte stand Felicity in einer kleinen Nische in der sie einen Mini-Kühlschrank und eine Kaffeemaschine hatten. Hierher hatte sich Felicity zurückgezogen und rang um Fassung. Roy fand sie und holte sich ein Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Der kleine Mini-Oliver ist so begeistert. Er sabbert schon! Felicity, alles okay?" fragte Roy als er sah das sie völlig apart war.

„Ach, Roy..." begann Sie und sah ihn an. „Du wirst nicht glauben was mir Quentin gerade erzählt hat."

Während Felicity Roy alles erzählte hockten Oliver und Connor auf der Matte im Trainingsbereich und redeten darüber das Connor noch 'zu jung' war um seinen großen Bogen zu bedienen. Oliver war so locker das er völlig Felicity und Roy ignorierte die auf sie zukamen. Oliver sah auf und merkte das Roy den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte wie sie.

„Connor, Roy wird dich noch etwas herumführen. Ich muss mal kurz mit deinem Vater reden." sagte Felicity und Connor stand auf um mit Roy nach hinten zu gehen.

Felicity setzte sich auf den Drehstuhl an Ihrem Computer und vergrub die Hände im Gesicht. Oliver stand auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Was ist los?"

Felicity hob ihren Kopf und blickte zu Connor, der gerade von Roy die Herstellung der Pfeile erklärt bekam. „Ach... Oliver... Ich befürchte hier geht etwas schlimmes vor sich."

Oliver wurde hellhörig und griff sich einen Stuhl um sich ihr gegenüber zu setzten. „Was ist los?"

„Vorhin... Als ich mit Quentin geredet habe... Hat er mir etwas erzählt... Etwas über diese Toten Obdachlosen! Etwas... das Arrow wissen sollte!"

Oliver sah zu Connor. Verdammt schlechtes Timing dachte er sich: „Ausgerechnet wenn Connor da ist! Was hat er den gesagt?

„Diese Toten... unter den abgestorbenen Bäumen waren nicht die einzigen. Gestern Abend wurden zwei Menschen unter ähnlichen Umständen tot aufgefunden. Und an beiden... also eigentlich an drei Orten waren alle Pflanzen abgestorben. Fast so... als... Als hätte jemand... Giftgas eingesetzt!"

Oliver rutschte fast das Herz in die Hose. „Gi... Giftgas? Sind die sich sicher!"

„Nicht wirklich!" sagte Felicity. „Es wurde nichts gefunden! Alle Orte waren sauber und ohne jede Spur von bekannten Giften. Genauer gesagt... waren alle Orte etwas zu sauber!"

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Oliver verwirrt.

„Es... wurde nichts gefunden. Es war als wäre... alles Desinfiziert worden. Es war zwar alles Tot aber auch alle Bakterien und Keime... Deshalb findet die Polizei auch keine Spuren oder Anhaltspunkte. Quentin glaubt aber das es nicht der letzte Vorfall gewesen ist und hofft das Arrow etwas herausfinden könnte. Wenn du nicht willst und lieber mit Connor..."

„Felicity, nein!" sagte Oliver und blickte zu Connor der immer noch bis über beide Ohren strahlte. „Wenn jemand hier in der Stadt mit Gift herum sprüht sollten wir der Sache nachgehen. Connor ist hier und damit schwebt auch er in Gefahr. Wir sollten der Sache wirklich nachgehen. Aber... Wir sollten nicht unbedingt Connor etwas sagen. Ich befürchte das wenn er erfährt das wir auf Einsatz sind er unbedingt dabei sein will. Und ich kann nicht gebrauchen das er uns auf die Pelle rückt. So sehr es mir gefällt das er hier ist... er würde in Gefahr geraten."

„Aber was willst du jetzt machen. Willst du Connor ein Vater sein? Oder ihn allein lassen um Pfeile auf den Giftmischer schießen?" fragte Felicity.

„Noch wissen wir ja nicht ob es tatsächlich einen Giftmischer gibt! Wir machen das so... ich lenke Connor ab und du fängst mal an die Opfer zu durchleuchten. Vielleicht finden wir etwas..."

Olivers fröhliche Laune war dahin. Felicity tat dies sehr leid, auch wenn Oliver ihr klarmachte das sie keine Schuld traf. Er dachte über sich und Connor nach. Und die zweifel die er hatte ob er ein guter Vater sein konnte. Er hatte sich geschworen sich die paar Tage nur für Connor freizuhalten. Doch das war nun eine völlig neue Situation. Während er mit Connor allein nach Hause fuhr machte dieser ein paar Fotos mit der Einwegkamera.

Oliver überlegte sich was er tun sollte. Er dachte darüber nach Sandra anzurufen damit sie ihn abholt. Doch das hätte nicht nur ihm wehgetan, sondern auch Connor sehr traurig gemacht. Zeitgleich wollte er Connor nicht die ganze Zeit in der Villa einsperren. Er dachte nach. Roy, Diggle, Felicity und Laurel könnten auch nach Connor sehen. Sie wussten Bescheid und waren vertrauenswürdig, doch Oliver wollte auch etwas von Connor. Als Oliver den Kombi über die kilometerlange Auffahrt lenkte entschloss er sich die Sache vorerst beiseite zu legen. Wäre ja möglich das es eine logische Erklärung für das Ganze gab.

„Schießen wir wieder zusammen ein paar Pfeile?" fragte Connor aufgeregt. „Ich bin schon viel besser als wie damals als du bei uns warst."

„Oh... Echt?" fragte Oliver mit einem unschuldigen lächeln. „Ach warum nicht? Aber wir nehmen deine Pfeile, okay? Meine sind gerade... noch nicht fertig!"

Seine eigenen Pfeile waren wirklich noch in Produktion. Ohne Geld konnte er keine neuen Herstellen. Zwar verbesserte sich seine Situation langsam doch er war auch froh das Connor keinen in die Finger bekam mit dem er sich hätte verletzen können.

Während die beiden hinter dem Haus, neben dem Pool standen und mit Connors Bogen auf leere Dosen schossen, lag Connors Mutter 100 Kilometer entfernt in einem Abgelegenen Hotel in den Bergen auf einer Massagebank während eine jung Frau ihr den Rücken massierte...

„Oh... Miss... Sogar Ihre Verspannungen haben Verspannungen!" sagte die Maßöse während sie die Knoten in Sandras Schultern fühlte.

„Aww... So ist es wenn man ein hyperaktives Kind hat, einen stressigen Job und einen Ex mit einem eigenartigen und gefährlichem Hobby." jammerte Sandra. „Jetzt muss ich daran denken was er und mein Sohn eigentlich treiben... vielleicht sollte ich mal anrufen und fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist?!"

Mit diesen Worten zeigte sie auf ein Telefon das auf dem Tisch stand...

Im Garten hinter der Villa warf Connor eine der leeren Dosen in die Luft. Gekonnt schoss Oliver mit Connors Holzbogen einen Pfeil und traf die Dose selbst als er in die Sonne sah. Connor war beeindruckt. Während die beiden sich amüsierten klingelte plötzlich im Haus das Telefon. Oliver gab Connor seinen Bogen und ging ins Haus.

„Warte kurz!"

Oliver ging ins Haus. Das Festnetztelefon lag im Wohnzimmer auf dem Tisch. Oliver nahm das Gespräch an und war nicht überrascht das es Sandra war die anrief.

„Ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen ob alles in Ordnung ist." sagte Sandra.

„Ja, natürlich!" sagte Oliver und grinste. Er hatte im Hinterkopf das Lance Arrow aktivieren wollte. „Es gibt keinen Grund besorgt zu sein. Ich und Connor haben hier sehr viel Spaß!"

Oliver lief nach draußen auf die Terrasse und beobachtete wie Connor auf Dosen zielte.

„Ich hoffe doch das ihr nichts gefährliches macht!" sagte Sandra. In diesem Moment schoss Connor einen Pfeil auf eine Dose, die er jedoch verfehlte und stattdessen in das Fenster schoss das neben Oliver war und das mit lautem Krachen zersprang. Sandra die hören konnte das etwas kaputt ging, war geschockt. „Was war das? Wird bei dir etwa geschossen?"

„NEIN! Wie kommst du den darauf?" sagte Oliver unschuldig. „Felicity hat bloß... ein Glas fallen lassen. Also dann, viel Spaß noch! Ciao!"

Oliver legte auf und sah auf das kaputte Fenster in dem noch der Pfeil steckte. Dann sah er bedäppert zu Connor der sich beschämt versuchte hinter dem dünnen Bogen zu verstecken. Oliver zog den Pfeil aus dem kaputten Fenster und ging damit auf Connor zu. Beschämt erwartete Connor jetzt ausgeschimpft zu werden. Oliver stellte sich bedrohlich vor seinem Sohn hin und sah zu ihm hinab. Connor sah das er offenbar wütend war. Oliver kniete sich hin und hielt seinem Sohn den Pfeil vors Gesicht.

„Ist dir klar was du gerade gemacht hasst?" Connor nickte traurig. „Du hast mit einem Holzpfeil, der einen halben Zentimeter dick ist, ein doppelt verglastes Sicherheitsfenster durchbohrt." Connor kniff die Augen zusammen. Er erwartete jetzt einen lauten Krach. Doch das was folgte überraschte ihn umso mehr. „RESPEKT! Wer hätte gedacht das du so eine Kraft in den Armen hasst um so eine Schusskraft zu entwickeln..."

Connor war überrascht das er keine Standpauke erhielt. Oliver war einfach nur stolz. Auch wenn er nun ein neues Fenster brauchte, das er wahrscheinlich auch noch selbst einbauen musste, war er richtig stolz auf Connor...

Am Abend brachte Oliver Connor ins Bett und versuchte ihn irgendwie zum im Bett bleiben zu bewegen. Doch Connor hatte immer noch sehr viele Fragen und wollte so viel noch sehen.

„Darf ich dich dann nochmal als Arrow sehen?" fragte er als Oliver ihn zudeckte.

„Naja... vielleicht! Aber nicht wenn ich im Einsatz bin. Ich hab dir erklärt was passiert wenn du in der nähe bist wenn ich Arrow bin und nicht Oliver Queen!"

Connor nickte leicht betrübt war aber dann wieder aufgeregter als er fragte: „Kann ich der nächste Arrow werden, wenn du zu alt dafür bist?"

Oliver zuckte erschrocken zusammen und kippte fast zur Seite: „Oh... naja... Darüber... sprechen wir wenn... du die High-School abgeschlossen hast. Gute Nacht mein Junge!"

Oliver gab Connor noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum. Er versuchte es sich vorzustellen: Connor Hawke, der zweite Arrow. Bis jetzt hätte er eher gedacht das es Roy wäre, der der zweite Arrow wird. Die Presse nannte ihn eh Arsenal. Von daher war Roy schon mal nicht der zweite Arrow. Aber Connor? Oliver blickte zurück zu der Tür zu Connors Zimmer. Sein kleiner Junge... genau so malträtiert und gefoltert wie er. Genau so ein Killer wie er es war? Er versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen während er die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter ging und sein Team im Wohnzimmer entdeckte das sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte.

„Hey Leute!" sagte er als er eintrat. „Und gibt's was neues?"

„Ich habe alle Opfer durchleuchtet! Es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen Ihnen. Das einzige was sie gemeinsam hatten war das sie alle in diesem Land geboren wurden!" sagte Felicity. „Aber ich habe da etwas anderes ungewöhnliches."

Felicity breitete auf dem Couchtisch eine Karte der Stadt und der näheren Umgebung aus. Die anderen kamen näher um zu schauen.

„Also..." begann sie. „...hier war der erste Vorfall. Auf der Landstraße Richtung Nord-Osten. Der zweite Vorfall war hier in Castlefall in einem Einfamilienhaus. Der dritte hier im Triangle-Park. Fällt euch was auf?"

Alle sahen sofort das die drei Vorfälle alle auf einer geraden Linie lagen. Roy legte einen Kugelschreiber auf die Karte um es zu bestätigen. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Die Spur verlief von Norden nach Süden über den Nord-Osten der Stadt.

„Was liegt südlich vom letzten Tatort?" fragte Oliver.

„Reine Wohngegenden!" sagte Felicity. „Typische Vorstadt! Wohnhäuser, Schulen, Kindergärten... am Stadtrand ist ein kleines Industriegebiet. Die Firmen sind soweit alle sauber. Gemeldet oder bekannt ist auch noch nichts..."

Was keiner auch nur ahnte war das weniger Meter weit weg ein kleiner Junge hinter der Ecke stand und lauschte. Aufgeregt musste er grinsen: „Cool... Eine Mission!"

**Bitte um Review!**


	5. Beleidigte Leberwurst

Oliver setzte sich gegenüber seinem Team und sah auf die Karte. Wild diskutierten Sie was sie tun könnten. Connor hörte von seinem Versteck aus weiterhin heimlich zu...

„Wir sollten die Sache im Auge behalten!" sagte Oliver. „Was ist das für ein Feld hier?"

Oliver wies auf ein freies Feld zwischen dem Industriegebiet und einem weiteren Wohngebiet. Diggle wusste sofort was es war: „Das ist das Valley-Field-Fluggelände. AJ will unbedingt auf die Flugshow dort. Sie beginnt Morgen!"

„Eine Flugshow?" fragte Oliver.

„Ja... Hauptsächlich kleine Maschinen und sogar der Nachbau eines Original Deutschen Transatlantik-Luftschiffs aus den 30er Jahren." erzählte Diggle.

„Na hoffentlich nicht von der Hindenburg! Aber ein Flugzeug... Das würde die gerade Linie erklären." sagte Oliver und stand auf um im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich habe im Radio gehört das ein Jugendlicher seine Eltern in diesem Haus gefunden hat. Er ist unverletzt, oder?"

Felicity griff sich ihren Tablet: „Ja, keine Spur von Gift oder Ähnlichem. Eine Richtige Aussage finde ich aber nicht. Er hat noch keine gemacht, wegen des Schocks!"

„Dann wird er morgen Vormittag eine machen!" sagte Oliver.

„Warum sollte er mit uns darüber reden?" fragte Roy.

Oliver ging zum Ende des Ganges und griff sich einen Koffer der auf dem Boden stand: „Weil du und Diggle, morgen Vormittag das hier tragen werdet wenn ihr ihn besucht!"

Oliver öffnete den Koffer vor Roy und verwirrte ihn: „Wo hasst du den die her?"

„Kein Kommentar!" sagte Oliver knapp und knallte den Koffer wieder zu. „Felicity, was kannst du zu den Firmen in dem Industriegebiet sagen?"

„Unspektakulär! Das einzige was ist... Diese... Diese Firma hier steht im Verdacht gesundheitsschädliche Körperpflegeprodukte zu vertreiben."

„In wie fern?"

„Berichte über Hautausschläge, abgestorbene Nägel, Haarausfall... An die Seife erinnere ich mich. Ich hab sie einmal benutzt und mir haben danach stundenlang die Finger gejuckt..." erzählte Felicity und vergaß weshalb sie eigentlich da war.

„Felicity, bleib bei der Sache!" sagte Oliver.

„Oh... Tschuldigung! Wie auch immer, das was bis jetzt hier steht könnte zu dem passen was an den Tatorten vorgefunden wurde: Nichts! Die Firma wirbt damit das ihre Produkte besonders 'Antibakteriell' sind." sagte Felicity und wischte wie wild auf dem Display herum. „Die Geschäftsführerin..."

„Was ist mit der?"

„Ihr Ex-Mann hat sie mal angezeigt weil sie angeblich die kranke Tochter eingesperrt hat. Die Tochter leidet unter einer schweren Immunschwäche. Sie muss in einer sterilen Umgebung leben... In so einem 'White-Room... Dingsbums'!"

„Wie ist ihr Name?" fragte Diggle.

„Heather Ferguson!"

„Hey... Den Namen kenne ich!" sagte Roy und alle sahen ihn an. „Die war mal im Fernsehen. Es gibt Leute die glauben das sie panische Angst vor Keimen hat. Die haben sie in so einer Satire-Show so was von in die Pfanne gehauen. Sie soll, als sie davon erfahren hat einen Stuhl durch ein Fenster geworfen haben..."

Roy musste lachen. Die anderen waren sich sicher. Besonders Oliver: „Sieht so aus als ob ihre Angst vor Keimen so groß geworden ist das sie mit Desinfektionsmitteln Menschen vergiftet. Eine jähzornige Keimphobikerin also. Aber noch steht es nicht fest. Muss ja nicht heißen das sie auch unsere Mörderin ist. Felicity, buche doch mal einen Termin bei Ihr. Ich würde sie gerne sehen. Mal sehen wie sie auf eine Einladung von Oliver Queen reagiert..."

In seinem Versteck stieß Connor ein Stoßgebet auf: „Bitte nimm mich mit! Bitte nimm mich mit!..."

„Und was wird aus Connor?" fragte Diggle.

„Tja... Für Ihn habe ich eine ganz besondere Aufgabe!" sagte Oliver.

In stillem jubelte Connor und lief aufgeregt zurück in sein Zimmer um in eben diesem lauthals zu jubeln...

Am nächsten Morgen butterte Oliver einige Toastbrote in der Küche. Etwas zu kochen traute er sich nach der Explosion der Mikrowelle gestern nicht wirklich. Ihm viel auf das Connor ungewöhnlich gut drauf war.

„Na du bist ja heute gut gelaunt?!"

„Ja!" sagte Connor.

„Ich habe heute Vormittag leider einen wichtigen Termin!"

Connor wusste das es ein sehr besonderer Termin war: „Kein Problem! Darf ich mitkommen?"

„Oh... Mitkommen musst du nicht! Der Termin ist hier im Haus. Und ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen."

„JA!" sagte Connor nun ganz aufgeregt und nickte wild mit dem Kopf.

„Und zwar..."

„JA?"

„...musst du oben in deinem Zimmer bleiben und ruhig sein damit sie nicht mitbekommt das du da bist!"

Connor war verwirrt. Es war als würde ihm ein Pflock ins Herz gerammt. „Was?"

„Ich muss der Frau die kommt ein paar Fragen stellen!" sagte Oliver und servierte Connor etwas Brot und Saft. „Sie darf dich nicht sehen, das weißt du ja. Aber Felicity wird dir etwas Gesellschaft leisten!" Als Oliver sich setzte merkte er das Connors gute Laune schlagartig fort war. „Ist alles okay?"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!" sagte Connor beleidigt.

„Und heute Nachmittag, wenn du willst, kannst du mit Onkel Diggle und seinem Neffen AJ auf die Flugshow gehen. Er ist ungefähr in deinem Alter." sagte Oliver doch Connor reagierte nicht.

Nur rund eine Stunde später saß Connor immer noch schweigend in seinem Zimmer während Oliver ein paar Sachen rein brachte. Er hatte den Fernseher in Connors Zimmer gebracht und ein paar DVDs mit Zeichentrickfilmen. Als Oliver noch ein paar alte Spielsachen ins Zimmer brachte, die er auf dem Dachboden gefunden hatte, sah er Connor an.

„Hör mal... Die Frau kommt gleich. Wenn Sie weg ist dann gehen wir wieder im Garten mit Pfeilen schießen, okay?" sagte Oliver doch Connor schien nicht zu reagieren. „Was ist den los?"

Connor reagierte nicht. Auch nicht als Felicity in den Raum kam und Oliver heraus lotste. „Hallo Connor! Ich muss mal kurz deinen Vater entführen."

Lächelnd zog sie Oliver aus dem Raum. Als Connors eiskalter blick sie traf zuckte sie förmlich zusammen. Nachdem sie die Tür schloss bemerkte sie auch das Oliver ziemlich besorgt war.

„Irgendetwas ist mit ihm. Erst war er so fröhlich und auf einmal ist er so abweisend?" sagte Oliver besorgt. „Ich mache mir sorgen!"

„Connors Stimmungsschwankungen sind nicht unsere einzige Sorge. Wir haben ein Problem!"

„Was den für ein Problem?"

Bevor ich anfange muss ich sagen... Ich habe alles versucht sie abzuwimmeln aber..."

„Felicity! Was ist los?" fragte Oliver streng mit tiefer Stimme.

Felicity zuckte erschrocken zusammen: „Für heute Vormittag hat sich außerdem eine Reporterin des Daily Planet angekündigt die ein Interview mit dir will."

„Eine Reporterin? Oh nein! Konntest du sie nicht abwimmeln?"

„Ich habe es versucht! Aber sie hat mich ausgetrickst! Sie kommt um 11!" gestand Felicity.

Oliver hatte keine Lust sich auch noch mit einer Reporterin zu unterhalten. „Was will sie den?"

„Irgend so ein Bericht über den Fall und den Aufstieg der Queen Familie." sagte Felicity.

„Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!"

Während Oliver und Felicity im Haus auf den Besuch warteten, liefen Diggle und Roy den gepflasterten Weg zu einem Haus hinauf.

„Ich frage mich auch woher Oliver die her hat!" sagte Diggle und musterte sich selbst. „Aber mittlerweile wundert mich gar nichts mehr!"

„Hoffentlich sieht mich keiner den ich kenne in dieser Aufmachung. Meine alten Gang-Kumpels würden mich sofort abknallen!" jammerte Roy als er den Knopf für die Türklingel drückte.

„Wie auch immer... Überlas mir das reden. Und mach die Notizen, damit wir echt aussehen!" sagte Diggle bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Guten Tag! Starling City Police Department! Wir möchten Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen!"

Die Frau musterte die beiden Männer in Polizeiuniform genau. Sie ließ beide rein und so saßen nur wenig später die beiden Fake-Polizisten gegenüber eines labilen 15-jährigen Jungens. Links und Rechts neben ihm auf dem Sofa saßen sein Onkel und seine Tante. Roy und Diggle sahen dem Jungen an das er offenbar schwer unter Schock stand. War auch kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er gerade seine Eltern verloren.

„Randy... Ich weiß es fällt dir schwer, aber du musst uns erzählen was gestern Abend passiert ist!" sagte Diggle.

Der Junge lehnte sich etwas vor, vergrub das Gesicht und wurde wieder deprimierter: „Ich... Ich... war spät dran! Ich... hätte um 10 zuhause sein müssen..."

Der Junge fing an zu stottern und zu schluchzen. Seine Tante nahm in in den Arm. „Sehen Sie nicht das er nicht darüber reden kann?"

„Wir wissen es! Aber wir versuchen herauszufinden was gestern Abend passiert ist! Und dafür brauchen wir deine Hilfe." sagte Diggle.

Langsam fing er sich wieder und lehnte sich vor. „Ich... kam hinten rum... Ich wusste sie würden sauer sein. Sie drohten mir ich solle zeitig zu hause sein... Aber als ich... hinten durch das Gartentor kam sah ich... das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Es war... alles verwelkt und es war so still. Meine Mom, hat ihre Rosen geliebt. Sie hätte niemals zugelassen das sie so eingehen. Ich sah das das Licht an war. Ich öffnete die Tür und... und..." sofort schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. „... Meine Mom lag... auf dem Boden. Mit offenen Augen sie... war... und mein Vater... er lag da und war ganz blau im Gesicht. Er... Sie... Ich... Ich bin weggerannt."

Sofort nahm ihm seine Tante wieder in den Arm. Sein Onkel ergriff das Wort: „Er ist sofort zu uns gerannt und hat uns erzählt was passiert ist! Wir haben sofort die Polizei gerufen."

„Ist dir irgendetwas aufgefallen? Irgendetwas ungewöhnliches? Etwas was nicht sein sollte?" fragte Diggle.

„Ja! Meine Eltern die tot auf dem Boden lagen!" sagte er wütend.

„Hey, Kumpel..." begann Roy und brach die vorgegebene Schweigepflicht. „...Ich weiß dir geht's Scheiße. Doch nur wenn du uns hilfst, können wir dir helfen. Also wenn du uns einfach sagst was war dann wird alles gut."

Randy schien sich langsam zu beruhigen. Roy schien genau den richtigen Ton getroffen zu haben. „Ich war... als... da war nichts... außer..."

„Außer?" fragten Roy und Diggle gleichzeitig.

„Als ich hinten über die Terrasse ging... lag da ein Stück Müll! Meine Mom ist... war so eine Ordnungsfanatikerin. Sie hätte es niemals liegengelassen... obwohl... so wie es hinter dem Haus aussah..." erzählte Randy.

„Was war das für ein Stück Müll?" fragte Diggle.

„Naja... So ein kleines rundes Stück Plastik. Sah ein bisschen aus wie ein,... geplatzter Ballon. Ich habs in die Mülltonne geworfen."

Nachdem Roy und Diggle sich verabschiedet hatten eilten Sie zum Tatort der nur zwei Querstraßen entfernt lag. Das Haus war abgeriegelt. Um die vordere und die hintere Veranda flatterte gelbes Absperrband. Neben der Einfahrt hinter dem Haus, stand unberührt die Mülltone. Roy hob den Deckel wobei beiden sofort ein Schwarm Fliegen um die Ohren sauste. Doch sofort sahen sie den kleinen durchsichtigen Plastikbeutel zwischen einigen Essensresten. Roy wollte es raus holen.

„NICHT! Falls da noch Gift dran ist müssen wir vorsichtig sein!" sagte Diggle und zog sich einen Gummihandschuh über um das Beweisstück anfassen zu können.

In der Villa lies Oliver Connor eine DVD laufen. Dieser schien immer noch sauer zu sein. Doch Oliver konnte nicht daran denken als im gleichen Moment die Türklingel läutete und Oliver nach unten eilte. Dicht gefolgt von Felicity.

„Also wir halten uns an das Drehbuch. Wenn Sie gehen will geht sie. Sie hacken sich solange in ihr Handy oder Ihren Laptop. Je nachdem was sie dabei hat. Okay." sagte Oliver und öffnete die Tür um einer kleinen pummeligen Dame in einem Schwarzen Hosenanzug zu öffnen die die Nase rümpfte als ob etwas stinkendes vor ihrem Gesicht wäre. „Guten Morgen!"

„Guten Morgen!" sagte sie leicht angewidert und sah sich um. „Sie sollten mal aufräumen."

„Hehe... Ja!" sagte Oliver etwas verlegen. „Das sollte ich! Kommen Sie doch herein. Darf ich ihnen etwas anbieten Kaffee, Tee, Wasser? _(Oder vielleicht etwas Chlorbleiche?)_" dachte Oliver.

„Danke nein!" sagte sie und trat mit einem jungem Mann im Schlepptau ein. „Mein Assistent!"

„Guten Tag!" sagte Oliver und reichte dem Mann die Hand.

„Guten Tag." sagte er bevor er Felicity sah. „Oh... Guten Tag!"

Der Handschlag den sie bekam kam Felicity unglaublich lang und eigenartig vor. Die starke Hand des Mannes umschlang ihre förmlich und schien sie nicht einmal mehr loslassen zu wollen. Felicity lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter als sie sah wie Machohaft sie der Mann ansah.

„Hi!" sagte er mit tiefer langgezogener Stimme. „Ich bin Brad... Ich war im Football-Team der High-School."

„Felicity!" erwiderte Felicity unsicher. „Ich war im Schach-Club!"

„Kommen Sie doch rein!" sagte Oliver. „Wir sind ja schließlich nicht hier um rumzustehen."

Mit diesen Worten führte er seine Gäste ins Wohnzimmer, während eine Etage weiter oben Connor immer noch enttäuscht in seinem Zimmer hockte und sich den Film ansah. Roy war nach wenigen Minuten so gelangweilt von dem Film den er sowie so schon mindestens 10 mal gesehen hatte das er die DVD stoppte und durch die Kanäle zappte. Das erste war ein Nachrichten Programm...

„...das nach den mysteriösen Todesfällen Gestern, bei denen auch ein ungewöhnliches Pflanzensterben beobachtet wurde, die Polizei mittlerweile ein Verbrechen nicht völlig ausschließt. Und nun zu den weiteren Meldungen. Heute beginnen auf dem Valley-Field-Fluggelände die lang erwarteten fünfzehnten Starling-Flight-Days. Hauptattraktion ist dieses Jahr ein Nachbau eines..."

Connor wechselte den Sender zu einer Talkshow.

„...Unser Thema heute: 'Mein Vater ist niemals für mich da! Warum tust du mir das an?' Unser erster Gast heute ist..."

Erneut wechselte er den Sender. Diesmal zu einer anderen Talkshow.

„...das war eine außergewöhnliche Erfahrung." erzählte eine Frau die in der Namenseinblendung mit 'Präsidentin des Arrow-Fanclubs' vorgestellt wurde. „Diese tiefe Stimme hat etwas unheimliches aber auch zeitgleich ehrfürchtiges. Ich habe mit Menschen geredet die Arrow ihr Leben verdanken und..."

„Ich auch aber ich darf nicht einmal mitkommen!" sagte Connor beleidigt und schaltete den Fernseher aus.

Er sah sich um. Sein Bogen und seine dünnen Holzpfeile lagen auf der Kommode. Dann sah er zur Tür. Da kam ihm die Idee. Die böse Frau war ja gerade unten. Connor sprang vom Bett, griff sich die Sachen und verließ das Zimmer in Richtung Flur...

**Bitte um Review!**


	6. Ungebetener Besuch

Oliver führte seine Besucher ins Wohnzimmer. Die Frau runzelte erneut die Stirn als sie das kaputte Fenster und die bunt zusammengewürfelten Möbel sah.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Unordnung! Gestern ist ein Fenster kaputt gegangen!" sagte Oliver und wies auf die Couch. „Setzen Sie sich doch!"

Die Frau blieb stehen und wies mit strengem Blick ihren Assistenten an auch stehen zu bleiben. Dieser stand wenige Meter weit weg neben Felicity und flirtete mit ihr. Diese war nicht gerade begeistert von der Gesellschaft dieses Angebers der die ganze Zeit von seinen vielen Preisen schwärmte die er in der High-School erhielt. Felicity wollte sich am liebsten die Ohren zuhalten und weglaufen. Oliver blendete dies völlig aus und verwickelte seinen Gast in ein Gespräch.

„...wie sie sicher wissen ist Queen Consolidated immer interessiert in innovative Unternehmen." erzählte Oliver und improvisierte seinen Vorwand. Er musste das Gespräch langziehen damit Felicity sich in den PC und/ oder das Smartphone einhacken konnte den sie in ihrem Aktenkoffer mit sich trug.

Felicity tippte eilig auf Ihrem Laptop herum. Doch Brad hing wie eine Klette an ihr. „Habe ich schon erzählt das ich..."

„Mister..." begann Felicity und musste sich beherrschen um nicht zu schreien. „...Norton, würden Sie mich bitte meine Arbeit machen lassen. Aber... wenn Sie so freundlich wären, holen Sie mir doch ein Glas Wasser!"

„Okay!" sagte der Mann und stand auf um zu einer Flasche Wasser zu laufen die auf einem Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes stand. Die Zeit nutzte Felicity und war nach wenigen Sekunden mit dem Laptop und dem Smartphone verbunden. Sie schloss das Programm gerade als ihr Verehrer mit einem Glas zurückkam. Mit einem Kopfnicken zeigte Felicity Oliver das sie fertig war.

Dieser hatte die letzten 10 Minuten damit verbracht der Besitzerin der Seifenfabrik Honig ums Maul zu schmieren. Über eine geplante Investition seinerseits. Darüber wie toll ihre Produkte seien. Und welche Vorteile eine Zusammenarbeit hätte. Seine Zuhörerin war wenig beeindruckt.

„Hören Sie, Mister... Queen! Ihr Angebot klingt wirklich verlockend. Allerdings bin ich nicht unbedingt der Meinung das ausgerechnet Sie als Investor gut geeignet sind. Soviel ich weiß haben Sie selbst fast nichts mehr. Und wenn ich mich hier so umsehe... frage ich mich wirklich wie sie noch nicht krank geworden sind. Allein schon wie es hier aussieht. Und da draußen erst..." sagte die kleine übergewichtige Frau und sah nach draußen zum Pool in dem es von Blättern und toten Insekten nur so wimmelte. „Ich finde dieses Gespräch ist reine Zeitverschwendung! Wir gehen!"

Mit einem Fingerschippen ordnete sie ihren Assistenten an mitzukommen um mit hochgezogener Nase zur Tür zu gehen. Dieser drückte Felicity noch einen Handgeschriebenen Zettel mit seiner Handynummer in die Hand und lächelte sie verträumt an während er, nach einem weiteren Fingerschippen, erschrocken seiner Cheffin aus der Tür folgte. Oliver und Felicity sahen ihnen noch hinterher als sie die Tür schlossen.

„Was war das den?" sagten beide wie aus einem Mund und sahen sich aneinander an.

„Die waren aber schräg!" sagte Felicity während sie den Zettel mit der Handynummer zeriss.

„Und sie kann über nichts anderes als Schmutz reden! Naja... wenigstens sind sie weg bevor die Reporterin kommt und ich kann noch mal versuchen mit Connor zu reden bevor sie kommt. Werte du solange Ihren Laptop aus." sagte Oliver während er die Treppe nach oben ging. „Ruf mich wenn die Daily-Planet-Tante kommt!"

Felicity nickte und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Noch bevor sie sich an den Laptop setzen konnte zuckte sie zusammen als sie Olivers Schreien hörte.

„FELICTY!" hallte Olivers Stimme durch das Haus und dieser rannte die Treppe runter. „Connor ist weg!"

Während Oliver im Haus nach Connor suchte, schlich sich eben dieser durch die Büsche vor dem Haus. Den Bogen in der rechten Hand und mit Köcher und angemalten grünen Pfeilen schlich er sich vorsichtig näher zu der langen schwarzen Limousine in die gerade die Frau und ihr Assistent einstiegen.

„Das war völlig unnötig!" beklagte sie sich. „Wir sollten uns lieber um unsere Pläne kümmern."

„Das soll heißen?" fragte der Mann.

Die Frau maulte unzufrieden: „Das soll heißen das wir die Sache so bald wie möglich durchziehen müssen. Aber hier ist auch etwas zu tun! Ich hätte es zwar nicht gedacht aber hier herrscht auch dringender Handlungsbedarf!"

Mit diesen Worten stieg sie in die Limousine. Connor, der alles belauschte, versuchte näher zu gelangen. Jedoch trat er auf einen Zweig was ein Lautes Geräusch verursachte.

„Was war das? Schleicht da jemand Rum?" fragte der Mann der sich erschrocken zum Gebüsch umdrehte. „Ist da jemand?"

„EINSTEIGEN!" schrie die Frau in der Limousine und erschrocken stieg ihr Assistent ebenfalls ein bevor die Limousine anfuhr und die Auffahrt hinunterfuhr.

Connor richtete sich auf und verließ das Gebüsch. Als er der Limousine hinterher sah war er sich sicher das die Frau böse war. Stolz auf sich selbst ging Connor wieder ins Haus wo er von seinem besorgten Vater erst mal eine ordentliche Standpauke kassierte... noch bevor er ihm erzählen konnte was er gerade gehört hatte...

Zeitgleich stand eine Frau in ihrer Küche in ihrer Wohnung am Nordrand der Glades und trocknete den letzten Teller ab. Zufrieden sah sie sich in der Küche um und atmete erleichtert auf.

„Endlich fertig!" sagte Sie und zog den Stopfen um das Abwaschwasser ablaufen zu lassen.

Während sie den Teller in den Schrank räumte merkte sie das das Wasser im Spülbecken langsam immer Schaumiger wurde. Verwirrt lief sie zum Becken um nachzusehen. Es schien als würde das Wasser nicht mehr ablaufen und stattdessen etwas durch den Abfluss nach oben kroch. Schaum bildete sich auf dem Wasser. Frustriert öffnete sie den Schrank unter dem Becken um die Saugglocke herauszuholen. Sie dachte schon der Abfluss wäre wieder verstopft. Doch noch bevor sie die Saugglocke eintauchen konnte wich sie schreiend zurück als eine weiße flüssige Fontäne aus dem Ausguss schoss. Erschrocken stolperte sie zurück und fiel hin während das weiße Zeug das Becken füllte und über die gesamte Küche verteilte.

„Ahhh... Was geht hier vor?" schrie sie verzweifelt. „Was ist das für Zeug?"

Sie stand auf und griff sich ein Geschirrtuch mit dem sie versuchte den Ausguss zu verstopfen. Doch das weiße Zeug schob sich unaufhörlich durch die Öffnung. Verzweifelt gab sie auf und hob ihre Arme aus dem Waschbecken das komplett vollgelaufen war und inzwischen auch die ganze Küche mit dem Zeug volllief. Erst jetzt merkte die Frau wie schrecklich die Haut auf ihren Händen brannte und sah wie ihre Hände rot wurden.

Kreischend rannte sie aus der Wohnung während vor dem Haus das weiße Zeug nun auch durch den Gully quoll und die Straße bedeckte...

In der Queen'schen Villa hockte Connor auf dem Sofa während Oliver kopfschüttelnd vor ihm auf und ab ging.

„Connor, ich hatte dich doch gebeten in deinem Zimmer zu bleiben. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Was wenn dich die Frau gesehen hätte? Oder ihr Assistent. Was hast du überhaupt in dem Gebüsch gemacht?" fragte Oliver.

„Ich wollte herausfinden was sie für einen bösen Plan hat!" antwortete Connor.

„Bösen Plan?" fragte Oliver verwirrt. „Musste das sein. Woher... Connor! Hast du uns gestern Abend etwa belauscht?"

Connor nickte.

„Oh... CONNOR!" maulte Oliver.

„Du hast mir versprochen das ich dich als Arrow sehen darf." beklagte sich Connor.

„Bin ich etwa gerade Arrow?" sagte Oliver und hob die Arme um sich zu zeigen. „NEIN! Jetzt gerade bin ich Oliver Queen!"

Oliver war sauer, aber zeitgleich fand er es auch süß das sein Sohn ihm helfen wollte. Er kniete sich vor ihm nieder und redete ihm ins Gewissen. Connor knickte ein. Doch nun war er deprimiert. Es kam ihm vor als würde sein Vater ihn verstoßen. Auch wenn Oliver es nicht wollte... so fühlte er sich jetzt.

„Was hasst du den gehört?" fragte Oliver nun.

„Nichts!" log Connor. Er hatte keinen Bock mehr. Also sagte er ihm nicht was er gerade mitgehört hatte.

In diesem Moment sah Oliver Roy und Diggle in ihren Uniformen durch die Tür kommen. Oliver winkte vorsichtig damit sie nicht von Connor gesehen wurden der sich sonst noch mehr aufgeregt hätte.

„Du hast gestern gesagt du hättest eine ganz besondere Aufgabe für mich!" sagte Connor.

„Ja, ich weiß! Diese Aufgabe sollte aber sein das du dafür sorgst das dich keiner hier im Haus sieht." sagte Oliver. „Ich habe dir doch erklärt was passiert wenn jemand herausfindet das du mein Sohn bist, oder was passiert wenn herauskommt das ich Arrow bin."

Connor nickte einfach. Felicity setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. „Connor, warum gehst du nicht nach oben und ziehst dich schon mal um damit du bereit bist wenn du gleich mit Diggle zur Flugshow fahren kannst."

Connor stand tatsächlich auf und ging nach oben. Felicity sah Oliver an.

„Er wollte ja nur helfen!" sagte sie.

„Ja! Aber das war wirklich leichtsinnig." beklagte sich Oliver.

„Oliver! Versetz dich mal in seine Lage. Er ist in dem Glauben aufgewachsen das er keinen Vater hat weil dieser tot war. Und seit ein paar Wochen hat er nicht nur einen Vater, er hat einen Vater der auch sein größter Held ist. Ein Vater auf den er stolz ist. Aber er ist auch ein Vater von dem keiner Wissen darf. Connor ist gezwungen zu lügen."

Das machte Oliver nachdenklich. Aber Felicity wusste wovon sie sprach. Sie selbst ist in dem Glauben aufgewachsen ihr Vater wäre wegen Ihr gegangen. Oliver dachte nach, vielleicht war es wirklich besser wenn er die Sache vertagt und sich lieber etwas Connor zu wendet. Doch noch bevor er nachdenken konnte kamen Roy und Diggle, die sich mittlerweile umgezogen hatten, in den Raum.

„Woher hast du die Teile?" fragte Roy erneut.

Oliver hatte gerade keinen Kopf dafür. Der beachtete lieber die Plastiktüte in der Plastiktüte die Diggle in der Hand hielt. „Was gefunden?"

„Das hier!" sagte Diggle und legte das Fundstück auf den Tisch. „Der Junge sagt, er hätte es bevor er ins Haus gegangen ist, auf der Terrasse gefunden und in den Müll geworfen."

Oliver sah sich den kleinen Plastikbeutel in dem etwas größeren Gefrierbeutel an. Er war klein. Er fasste vielleicht nur 0,1 bis 0,2 Liter. Das er geplatzt war deutete darauf hin das sich in ihm vielleicht die Substanz befand die all die Leute vergiftet hatte.

„Felicity, ruf Lance an. Sag ihm das Arrow ihn heute Abend treffen möchte." sagte Oliver etwas leise damit Connor es nicht mitbekam. „Roy, bring das bitte ins Versteck und benutze den Analysator den Felicity dir erklärt hat. Diggle, schnappe dir Connor und nimm ihn und AJ mit zur Flugshow. Sollte dort etwas ungewöhnliches sein, ruf sofort an. Und ich... aw... muss jetzt mit dieser Reporterin reden."

Connor kam wieder die Treppe herunter und stieg in den Fond von Diggles Auto während Roy längst weggefahren war und Felicity hinter dem Haus mit ihrem Handy Lance anrufte um das Treffen zu arrangieren. Oliver währenddessen machte im Wohnzimmer etwas Ordnung bevor die Türklingel erneut läutete und er zur Tür ging um diese zu öffnen.

In Diggles Auto saß Connor leicht deprimiert auf der Rückbank und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Warum den so traurig? Es wird dir gefallen! Ist aufregend. Und mit AJ wirst du dich auch sehr gut verstehen. Aber blos nicht über Arrow reden. Er ist nicht mit eingeweiht."

Connor nickte bevor Diggle den Wagen vor dem Haus anhielt und AJ fröhlich gelaunt einstieg und Connor begrüßte.

In der Villa öffnete Oliver währenddessen die Tür um einer adrett gekleideten Dame mit langen braunen Haaren und mit einem Fotografen im Schlepptau eintritt zu gewähren.

„Hallo, Lois Lane vom Daily Planet! Schön Sie kennen zu lernen!"

„Danke! Ebenso. Kommen Sie doch rein!" sagte Oliver und begleitete die Gäste ins Wohnzimmer.

Noch bevor sie drin waren machte der Fotograf ein Foto von dem Wohnzimmer in dem Oliver, provisorisch, einige gebrauchte Möbel aus dem Internet hineingestellt hatte. Felicity trat durch die Terrassentür und begrüßte die Gäste ebenfalls. Der Fotograf machte jedoch lieber ein Foto von dem kaputten Fenster neben der Tür.

„Jimmy, hör auf damit!" sagte Lois und beide setzten sich auf das Sofa. „Eine... Interessante Einrichtung. Ich habe das Gefühl als ob ich diese Möbel schon mal gesehen habe!"

„Ach... vielleicht haben Sie ja mal diese Möbel schon mal bei IKEA gesehen. Ich musste ein wenig improvisieren nachdem diese Typen hier eingebrochen sind und alles kaputtgemacht haben. Also, nun ich habe gehört sie wollen mich zu meiner aktuellen Lebenssituation befragen."

„Genau... Mister Queen, meine Zeitung, der Daily Planet, ist sehr interessiert wie eine der einst reichsten Familien des Landes sich zurück an die Spitze kämpfen will." sagte Lois und zog ein Diktiergerät aus der Tasche das sie sofort einschaltete. „Erzählen Sie mir doch etwas über sich und Ihre Familie!"

Zeitgleich lief Diggle mit AJ an der einen und Connor an der anderen Hand über das Gelände der Flugshow. Kleinere Flugzeuge reiten sich am Rande der rund einen Kilometer langen Asphaltierten Start und Landebahn. Reihenweise Buden mit Souvenir-Shops und Essensständen reihten sich auf dem Feld. Diggle stand nun mit beiden Jungs an der Hand an einem langen Zaun und zusammen bewunderten Sie die Hauptattraktion...

„Beeindruckend, nicht war?" fragte Diggle die Jungs als sie vor dem riesigen Zeppelin standen. „Ein echter Zeppelin! Damit sind die Leute über den Atlantik geflogen bevor die Flugzeuge groß genug waren um die Stecke zu schaffen. Die waren wie Schiffe mit echten Kabinen, nur das sie nicht im Wasser schwammen sondern in der Luft schwebten."

AJ und Connor waren beeindruckt und sahen sich das riesige Luftschiff an. Es war fast 200 Meter lang und hatte einen Durchmesser von fast 35 Metern. Die silbrig graue Außenhülle aus Stoff schimmerte in der Sonne. Seile hielten das Luftschiff an riesigen Betonpollern auf dem Boden fest. Ein aus Holz zusammengezimmerter Steg führte Schaulustige in das Innere und rund um die etwa 10 Meter lange und 2 Meter hohe Gondel unter dem Luftschiff in dem das Cockpit war.

„Sieht toll aus. Die fliegen aber heute fast nicht mehr weil damals, als die Dinger total in waren, die Hindenburg explodiert ist weil sie mit brennbarem Gas gefüllt war. Weil so viele Leute gestorben waren haben die Verkehrsluftschifffahrt eingestellt. Die Deutschen haben damals kein Helium sondern Wasserstoff benutzt. Das brennt wie Zunder!" erzählte Diggle.

Während er redete liefen Sie über den Steg um in die Gondel zu schauen. Zwar war alles mit moderner Technik ausgestattet und auf dem neuesten Stand, aber alles trotzdem im Stil der 30er Jahre eingerichtet. Während sie alles begutachteten bemerkte Diggle das hinten an der Laderampe zwei Männer einen Schlauch ins Luftschiff hinein trugen um irgendetwas herein zu pumpen...

Gleichzeitig ließ Oliver das Interview über sich ergehen in dem er von seinen Plänen und der Zukunft seiner Familie erzählte. Wie sehr er an seine Schwester denken musste, die wahrscheinlich auf einem Selbstfindungstrip war und wie er mit dem Tod seiner Mutter klarkam.

„Ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Enthusiasmus, den Sie da haben!" sagte die Reporterin. „Sprechen wir doch noch etwas über Ihr Privatleben. Wie geht es dem Menschen Oliver Queen gerade?"

„Oh... Ich würde sagen... Ziemlich gut!" sagte Oliver und musste an Connor denken.

Felicity, die neben Ihm saß merkte woran er dachte und musste auch kurz lächeln.

„Was ist mit Ihnen? Sie sind geblieben auch nachdem ihr Boss von seiner Geschäftspartnerin aus der Firma gedrängt wurde um diese zur Versorgung einer Terroreinheit zu benutzen. Was waren Ihre genauen Gründe zu bleiben?"

„Nun ja also..." begann Felicity und kam ins stocken. Sie und Oliver mussten eine solche Frage vor der Presse bis jetzt noch nicht beantworten. Die Presse interessierte sich bis jetzt immer nur für Oliver, nicht jedoch für seine Assistentin von der seit kurzem ja auch noch Fotos existierten die beide zusammen beim Essen bei Big-Belly-Burgers zeigten. Sie wussten beide nicht was sie darauf antworten sollten und Felicity musste improvisieren: „Oliver... Ehm... Mister Queen hatte... bereits länger den Verdacht das seine Miss Rochev Firmeneigentum... für nicht ganz so legale... Zwecke missbrauchen würde und bat mich ein wenig... Herumzuschnüffeln. Danach war ich bereits so stark in die Sache involviert das ich... nicht mehr aussteigen konnte und wollte."

Felicity lächelte unschuldig. Sie konnte schlecht behaupten das sie blieb, weil sie mehr als Olivers Assistentin war, sondern auch seine Komplizin bei diversen Arrow-Tätigkeiten.

„Wie stehen Sie privat zueinander?" fragte Lois.

„Was meinen Sie damit?" fragten Oliver und Felicity zeitgleich wie aus einem Mund.

„Nun, ich würde gerne wissen, so wie viele unserer Leser auch, ob zwischen ihnen beiden eventuell mehr besteht als eine reine Arbeitsbeziehung?"

Geschockt sahen Oliver und Felicity sich aneinander an...

**Bitte um Review!**


	7. Kleiner Junge, große Mission!

Immer noch baff von der Frage hockten Oliver und Felicity gegenüber der Reporterin und des Fotografen. Mit der Frage hatten beide gar nicht gerechnet.

„Ich... wir... Sind nur Freunde!" stotterte Felicity.

„Ja! Ich und Felicity... Miss Smoak,... sind sehr gute Freunde. Wir haben uns gegenseitig unterstützt. Schon seit Jahren." sagte Oliver und sah Felicity dabei an. Sein Blick wurde langsam immer verträumter. „Ohne Sie wäre ich nie so weit gekommen. Ich habe sie zu meiner Assistentin gemacht weil ich ihre gute Arbeit schätze. Ohne Sie könnte ich nicht mal das Telefon in meinem Büro bedienen."

„Ja genau. Sie sollten mal sehen was passiert wenn er eine Mikrowelle bedient!" sagte Felicity lachend und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Übrigens liebe ich Ihren Artikel über die Sonntagsspaziergänge von Lex Luthor..."

„Wir reden aber gerade über Sie beide!" sagte die Reporterin.

„Über uns... gibt es nichts interessantes zu erzählen." sagten beide wieder wie aus einem Mund und sahen sich verwirrt an.

Lois Lane sah die beiden an als wären sie Außerirdische. Während Oliver und Felicity sich gegenseitig verwirrt ansahen lehnte sie sich zu Jimmy und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr: „Das sieht ja ein Blinder, das die aufeinander abfahren!"

„Ich... wir... dauert das Interview noch lange?" fragte Oliver.

„Was sagen Sie zu den Gerüchten die um sie beide kursieren?" fragte Lois.

„Gerüchte?" fragten beide wieder gleichzeitig.

„Nun, ich habe mit einigen ehemaligen Mitarbeitern von Ihnen gesprochen. Es heißt das Sie bereits eine Beziehung hatten bevor Sie Geschäftsführer wurden."

„Das... liegt daran das Oliver... ehm... Mister Queen, mich vor seinem Einstieg in die Firma... bereits bei mehreren Computerproblemen um Hilfe gebeten hat."

„Felicity galt als eine der besten Mitarbeiter in der IT-Abteilung!" sagte Oliver. „Und deshalb habe ich mich immer an sie gewandt."

„Scheinen ja richtig viele Computerprobleme gewesen zu sein,... wenn sie sich beide schon beim Vornamen anreden."

„Ach... So machen das Freunde eben!" sagte Oliver und nahm Felicitys Hand.

Felicity sah auf die Hand und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht.

„Die Liebe zwischen den beiden ist deutlich spürbar." flüsterte Jimmy zu Lois.

„Sind wir fertig?" fragten Oliver und Felicity wieder gleichzeitig wobei sie aufsprangen und auf die Tür wiesen...

Auf dem Flugplatz lief Diggle mit den beiden Jungs immer noch um den riesigen Zeppelin herum um den sich immer mehr Menschen herum drängelten. AJ fragte alle zwei Minuten ob sie mit dem Zeppelin einen Rundflug machen konnten. Auch nachdem Diggle sich nach Karten erkundigt hatte und herausfand das alle Fahrten seit Monaten ausgebucht waren. Ein Rundflug war für den frühen Abend angesetzt. Langsam entfernten sie sich vom Zeppelin. Connor drehte sich um und sah wie die beiden Männer immer noch mit Schläuchen hantierten und etwas in den Zeppelin pumpten.

„Was machen die da?" fragte Connor und Diggle drehte sich um und sah sich das Prozedere an.

„Ach weißt du... In solchen Zeppelinen brauchen die auch Wasser. Oder sie pumpen vielleicht gerade das Helium da rein. Das ist das Gas von dem man so ne Quietschestimme bekommt."

Connor hörte nicht wirklich zu, sondern sah sich die Männer an die nun auch noch zwei Metallfässer in den Laderaum hievten. Connor griff sich die Einwegkamera die er seit Vorgestern mit sich herumschleppte und Fotografierte die Szene.

„Komm, Connor. Gleich versucht ein Pilot auf nem fahrenden Bus zu landen." rief Diggle und Connor ließ ab und ging zu Diggle während sich ein Kleinflugzeug im Anflug befand und auf einen Bus zuhielt.

Connor's Gedanken schweiften allerdings um das Luftschiff in dem die beiden Männer vorsichtig eine der beiden Tonnen öffneten um, geschützt von dicken Handschuhen, einen Sicherheitsstift aus einem Ventil zu ziehen. Einer der Männer wischte noch das Ventil ab bevor er ein Funkgerät aus seiner Tasche zog.

„Operation bereit!"

In der Arrowhöhle drückte Roy zaghaft einige Tasten auf der Tastatur. Die Gebrauchsanleitung die Felicity ihm geschrieben hatte war dick wie ein Katalog. Er überflog die Seiten und kam zum Schluss das er es nicht packte. Der Analysator spuckte bei jedem Versuch das gleiche Ergebnis aus: Keine! Jedes mal wurde nichts festgestellt. Nicht einmal das was man in einem Mülleimer erwarten konnte. Das Ding schien steril zu sein.

Gefrustet gab Roy auf und knallte die Anleitung zu. Wenn er schon mal hier war konnte er ja Felicitys Computer benutzen und weiter nach Thea suchen. Er hatte schon seit Wochen die vielen Sozialen Netzwerke durchstöbert und sogar mit Theas Freunden gesprochen. Keiner hatte etwas von Ihr gehört. Während Roy sich durch das Internet klickte hielt er inne als er ein von einem Freund von Ihm gepostetes Foto das eine Straße zeigte die mit einem ungewöhnlichen weißen Zeug bedekt war.

„Hä... was ist das den?" sagte Roy und zog sein Handy raus. Roy hatte dessen Nummer noch gespeichert und rief ihn an. „Hi! Lang nichts mehr gehört... Ja... Ja genau... Du hör mal, ich habe gerade dieses Foto von dir auf Facebook gesehen. Wo war das den?"

Während Roy durch die Stadt zu der Straße fuhr, die von Polizei und Feuerwehr weiträumig abgesperrt war, versuchten Oliver und Felicity die Presse loszuwerden...

„...aber, unsere Leser wollen wissen ob..." rief Lois bevor Oliver sie und Jimmy durch die offene Eingangstür schubste.

„Da gibt es nichts!" sagte Oliver leicht gereizt. „Schönen Tag noch!" Mit diesen Worten knallte Oliver die Tür zu und stemmte sich mit dem Rücken gegen diese um sie zuzuhalten und um Felicity anzusehen. „Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Können die über nichts anderes reden?"

„Ich weiß nicht!" sagte Felicity mit einem leicht beleidigten Ton in der Stimme und verschränkte die Arme. „Wir reden ja auch nicht darüber! Also müssen wir auch nicht mit der Presse darüber reden!"

„Hä... was meinst du damit?" fragte Oliver während er erschrocken beriff was sie meinte.

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Zug hatten beide völlig verdrängt was Oliver gesagt hatte. Der ganze Stress vor Gericht, die ewig langen Verhandlungen, das Aufräumen in der Villa und im Versteck, die Sache mit Connor, das Training für Roy und die vielen anderen Vorkommnisse in den letzten paar Wochen... Oliver hatte völlig verdrängt das sie zumindeset über die Sache reden sollten.

„Felicity, ich..." begann Oliver. „Was ich damals in dem Zug gesagt habe... ich..."

Bis jetzt war es ruhig. Doch während Oliver anfing zu reden klingelte plötzlich das Handy in seiner Hosentasche. Oliver drückte den Anruf weg und wandte sich wieder Felicity zu und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin klingelte wieder sein Handy. Wieder drückte Oliver den Anruf weg. Als sie sich hinsetzten wollte Oliver endlich über seine Gefühle reden...

„Felicity, ich..." begann Oliver doch das Handy klingelte schon wieder. Genervt nahm Oliver den Anruf entgegen. „WAS?"

„Oliver, ich bins!" sagte Roy. „Es ist Schaum! Schaum hat die Leute vergiftet und die Pflanzen getötet."

„Schaum?" fragte Oliver.

„Ja! Seht ihr nicht gerade die Nachrichten?" fragte Roy. „Hier ist der Teufel los!"

Oliver griff sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher an.

„...das dieses schaumige Zeug, sich zwar langsam zurückzieht, aber noch immer unklar ist woher es kommt. Wobei vielen der Gedanke kommt ob es sich nur um einen ziemlich albernen Scherz handelt. Die Tatsache das zwei Menschen mit Hautverätzungen auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus sind, lässt diesen Gedanken unmöglich werden. Die Feuerwehr arbeitet hart daran dieses Zeug, das offenbar nur auf Haut ätzend wirkt, zu beseitigen..."

Oliver und Felicity sahen auf den Bildschirm und konnten es nicht glauben. Die Straße war tatsächlich von einem Schaum bedeckt. Feuerwehrleute schoben die überreste mit Besen und mit Wasser aus Feuerwehrschläuchen zusammen.

„Könnt ihr es sehen?" fragte Roy durch das Telefon.

„Ja... dich übrigens auch! Du bist gerade im Fernsehen!" sagte Felicity die Roy im Hintergrund erkennen konnte. „Roy, versuch etwas von dem Zeug einzusammeln. Aber pass auf deine Hände auf. Es soll ätzend sein."

„Das Zeug löst sich auf!" erklärte Roy. „Es fließt in die Kanalisation und verteilt sich. Ein alter Freund von mir hat das im Internet gepostet. Er hat mir erzählt das alle Schlecht atmen konnten... das muss alle Leute getötet haben."

„Wir treffen uns gleich in der Arrowhöhle!" sagte Oliver und er und Felicity standen auf. Beide hatten schon vergessen vorüber sie gerade sprechen wollten.

Connor bekam von Diggle einen Hot-Dog in die Hand gedrückt und zusammen hockten sie nun auf der Tribüne und sahen wie ein 70 Jahre alter Weltkriegsbomber über das Gelände flog. AJ war beeindruckt. Diggle amüsierte sich auch. Nur Connor war immer noch nachdenklich und sah rüber zum Zeppelin. Nachdem er seinen Hot-Dog gegessen hatte stand er auf und sah hinüber.

„Ist was, Connor?" fragte Diggle.

Connor drehte sich um: „Ich... muss aufs Klo!"

„Achso!" sagte Diggle und lehnte sich etwas vor. Neben der Tribüne in Richtung des Zeppelins waren ein paar mobile Baustellen-Toiletten. „Da vorne sind die Toiletten. Aber lauf bloß nicht weg."

Diggle konnte nicht richtig aussprechen, so schnell war Connor schon die Treppe hinunter gelaufen. Connor lief an den Leuten vorbei und um die Toiletten herum. Falls Diggle rübersah wollte er sichergehen das er dachte das er wirklich drin war. Doch Connor lief sofort zurück zum Luftschiff und sah sich um. Die Leute drängelten sich immer noch auf dem Steg der um das Luftschiff herumführte. Connor zwängte sich durch die Massen und lief auf die Rückseite. Etwas abseits standen ein paar LKW's und dahinter die Parkplätze. Ein hoher Holzzaun sperrte hier den Bereich rund um die Laderampe ab. Connor lief umher. Er suchte nach einer Stelle wo er gut hineinsehen konnte und wo keiner Ihn dabei sehen konnte.

Während er umher lief fand er schließlich ein loses Brett im Zaun. Behutsam schob Connor das Brett zur Seite und zwängte sich durch die enge Öffnung in den abgesperrten Bereich. Als er drin war drehte er sich um und schob das Brett vorsichtig zurück damit keinem das Loch auffiel. Connor lief weiter zum Luftschiff. Sofort vielen ihm ein großes weißes Zelt und einige Kisten auf. Eine riesige Rolle mit einem Stahlseil und ein paar leere Paletten waren auch noch da. Sonst war nichts da was auffallen könnte. Da hörte er Schritte...

Eine gute halbe Stunde nachdem sie telefoniert hatten trafen sich Oliver, Felicity und Roy in der Arrowhöhle. Roy lief, mit einer Einkaufstüte die Treppe hinunter und begrüßte beide.

„Es war nicht leicht, aber ich konnte etwas von dem Zeug klauen." sagte Roy und legte die Einkaufstüte auf den Tisch bevor er Oliver seine gerötete Hand zeigte auf der sich die Haut anfing langsam ab zuschälen. „Und wie du siehst muss es das Zeug sein! Wenn es alles was lebt abtötet?"

„Danke, Roy!" sagte Oliver während er Roy eine Tube mit Salbe in die Hand drückte und sich selbst ein paar Gummihandschuhe über die Hände zog. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen..."

Oliver zog den von Roy zugebundenen kleineren Gefrierbeutel aus der Einkaufstüte und sofort waren alle verwirrt. Der Beutel war nicht nur leer... er war auch völlig aufgebläht.

„Was zum..." schrie Roy und sah auf den Beutel. „Da... den habe ich voll gemacht. Er war voller Schaum!"

„Ich glaube ich weiß warum alle Orte so sauber waren. Sie wurden wirklich gereinigt." sagte Oliver. „Und alles löst sich wortwörtlich in Luft auf."

„Leg das Teil mal auf den Tisch. Ich versuche was!" sagte Felicity und Oliver legte den aufgeblähten Beutel auf den Tisch.

Felicity hielt eine Art Nadel in der Hand die über ein Kabel mit ihrem Tablet verbunden war. Behutsam uns sehr vorsichtig stach sie mit der Nadel in den Beutel. Sofort zischte die Luft durch das winzige Loch. Doch der kleine Sensor in der Nadel schien zu funktionieren. Sofort liefen auf dem Tablet einige Analysen. Die anderen hielten sich vorsichtshalber Nase und Mund zu und hielten die Luft an. Nach ein paar Sekunden war es vorbei... und das Ergebnis überraschte alle...

„Nichts?!" sagte Felicity verwirrt. „Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein."

„Wie sollen wir nachweisen was das für ein Zeug ist wenn es sich in Luft auflöst?" sagte Oliver.

„Wer auch immer dieses Zeug entwickelt hat, hat die beste möglichkeit gefunden seine Spuren zu verwischen."

„Der Beutel ist bestimmt steril!" sagte Roy. „Den anderen den wir nach ein paar Stunden aus einer Mülltonne gefischt hatten war auch Steril!"

„Wie kann etwas in einer Mülltonne steril bleiben?" fragte Felicity. „Aber es wäre ein Anhaltspunkt."

„Ja, genau! Roy, du hasst das Zeug aus der Nähe gesehen. Wie sah es aus?" fragte Oliver.

„Wie soll es schon ausgesehen haben. War weiß und hat geblubbert." sagte Roy. „Hat irgendwie wie in ner Waschküche gerochen. Aber es ist bestimmt schon weg. Als ich ging hat die Feuerwehr alles abgespritzt und jetzt ist bestimmt auch alles nur noch Luft."

„Ja... Hm... Hat Lance dem Treffen zugestimmt?"

„Ja! Er hat sich richtig gefreut." erzählte Felicity während sie etwas auf ihrem Computer eintippte. „Aber was willst du Connor erzählen, warum du heute abend 'ohne ihn' auf Einsatz bist?"

Oliver wurde sich bewusst. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, einfach Oliver Queen zu bleiben um für Connor da zu sein. Jetzt würde er ihn anlügen um als Arrow unterwegs zu sein, obwohl Connor obendrein etwas traurig war weil er unbedingt Arrow nochmal sehen wollte.

„Oh... wie mach ich das am besten? Ich muss mir was ausdenken." sagte Oliver und lief auf und ab. „Roy, fahr wieder in die Stadt und hör dich etwas um. Vielleicht hat ja jemand etwas gesehen. Felicity, versuch noch irgendeinen zusammenhang zu finden. Ich rufe Diggle an und frag wies Connor geht!"

Oliver wählte Diggles Handy an und dieser nahm sofort ab. „Ja, Oliver!"

„Dig, ich wollte nur fragen wie es euch geht! Wo ist Connor?"

„Der ist gerade auf die Toilette..."

Was Diggle nicht wusste war das Connor nicht auf dem Klo, sondern im abgesperrten Bereich unter dem Luftschiff hinter einer Kiste kauerte und sich vor den beiden Männern versteckte die gerade die Laderampe schlossen. Die beiden Männer in blauen Overalls entfernten sich nun vom Luftschiff und Connor nutzte die Gelegenheit um aus seinem Versteck zu springen und sich ein anderes zu suchen. Connor sprang hinter eine andere Kiste und konnte hören wie die beiden Männer am Telefon standen und mit jemandem sprachen.

„Ja... Ja Boss! Ja es ist alles vorbereitet! Wirklich? Okay... Sie sind der Boss..."

Vorsichtig lugte Connor hinter seinem Versteck hervor und beobachtete die beiden Männer. Dann schlich er weiter zum Zelt.

Das große Zelt sah aus wie frisch poliert. Während Connor näher schlich liefen die beiden Männer zurück zum Luftschiff. Das war seine Gelegenheit. Connor sprang aus seinem Versteck und sprang durch die Tür des Zelts...

„Wo bleibt er denn?" fragte sich Diggle während er mit AJ noch auf der Tribüne saß.

AJ lenkte ihn jedoch sofort ab: „Wann bekommt Tante Lyla eigentlich ihr Baby?"

Diggle war sofort nicht mehr bei der Sache: „Oh... weißt du... Tante Lyla ist erst im 4. Monat. Sie bekommt Ihr Baby erst nächstes Jahr..."

Zeitgleich sah sich Connor im Zelt um. Es gab einen Tisch mit einer Karte. Mehrere Regale mit Werkzeugen und einen Schreibtisch mit einem Laptop. Auf einem kleineren Tisch stand eine Kaffeemaschine und ein paar Tassen. Hier wurde wohl das Werkzeug für das Luftschiff gelagert. Connor ging zum Tisch mit der Karte. Es war eine Karte der Stadt und der näheren Umgebung. Connor sah sich die Karte an und war geschockt von dem was er auf der Karte sah. Sofort griff er sich die Einwegkamera, die er die ganze Zeit um den Hals trug und Fotografierte die Karte. Das musste er seinem Vater zeigen.

„HEY! IST DA JEMAND?" brüllte eine Männerstimme und Connor sah geschockt auf den Eingang. Er hatte die Tür hinter sich nicht zugemacht und es gab keinen anderen Ausgang. Er saß in der Falle...

**Bitte um Review!**


	8. Connors erster Kampf!

Connor war aufgeregt. Er musste sich verstecken. Er durfte auf gar keinen Fall gesehen werden. Connor suchte sich ein Versteck und fand es auch hinter einem Regal, das vollgestopft mit Werkzeug und kleineren Kanistern war. Connor kauerte sich zusammen und sah wie die beiden Männer ins Zelt kamen.

„Niemand da?!" sagte der etwas ältere. „Aber ich hätte schwören können das ich jemanden gehört habe!"

„Der Boss wird nicht begeistert sein wenn das Raus kommt. Was machen wir hier eigentlich? Ich meine, was bringt das?"

„Geld! Keine Ahnung was das sein soll was sie mit der Stadt vorhat. Sobald ich mein Geld habe fahr ich nach Südamerika." sagte der jüngere und lies sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Meinetwegen kann diese Stadt im Ozean versinken. So oft wie die in letzter Zeit zerstört wurde will ich nicht mehr hier leben."

Connor hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Ich bin mir sicher etwas gehört zu haben... So ein klicken. Wie von einer Kamera. Und ich habe ein blitzen gesehen."

Connor klammerte sich an die Kamera die er um den Hals trug und war entsetzt. Er hatte sich selbst verraten. Connor sah sich um und dachte nach. Er musste sofort hier raus. Während er nachdachte passte er jedoch nicht auf und stieß einen Feuerlöscher um der mit einem lautem Peng auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Was zum Teufel..." fluchten beide Männer gleichzeitig und sprangen auf um zum Regal zu rennen. Panisch griff sich Connor den Feuerlöscher während die beiden Männer das Regal umwarfen und Connor zum Vorschein kam. „WER BIST DU DENN?"

Connor antwortete nicht, sondern sprühte den Männern in die Gesichter. Schreiend und überrumpelt gingen beide zu Boden während Connor immer weiter sprühte. Das Geschrei war Groß und Connor sprühte so viel er konnte auf die Männer und warf anschließend mit dem Feuerlöscher.

„Du kleine Ratte, dich mache ich fertig..." brüllte einer der Männer während er aufstand und sofort über den mit Schaum bedecktem Boden ausrutschte und erneut zu Boden fiel.

„Na warte..." brüllte der andere wobei er beim Aufstehen auf den Feuerlöscher trat und schreiend wieder auf seinen Hintern flog.

Connor rannte zur Tür. Fiel jedoch über einen der Kanister die aus dem Regal gefallen waren, wobei der Deckel des Kanisters absprang und das Motoröl im inneren über den Boden floss. Connor rannte hinaus in dem Moment als die beiden Männer sich aufrichteten und ihm folgten, nur um dies mal auf dem Motoröl auszurutschen und hinzufallen...

Diggle lief mit AJ an der Hand zu den Toiletten. Langsam machte er sich sorgen. Connor sprang durch den kaputten Zaun und rannte zu den Toiletten, wo er auch ankam gerade als Diggle um die Ecke bog und ihn fand.

„Connor, wo warst du so lange?" fragte Diggle.

„Ehm... Auf dem Klo!" sagte Connor unschuldig und wies auf das Dixi-Klo neben ihm.

„Was hasst du da in den Haaren?" fragte Diggle und wischte Connor mit einem Taschentuch etwas Schaum aus dem Feuerlöscher aus den Haaren. „Was ist das?"

„Ehm... Ich habe mich rasiert!" sagte Connor grinsend und nahm Diggle an der Hand. „Ich habe alles gesehen... ich will heim!"

Diggle war etwas überrumpelt. Doch er lies sich von Connor durch die Menge zurück zum Parkplatz ziehen während zwei mit Schaum und Öl vollgeschmierte Männer durch die Menge stapften und die blicke auf sich zogen.

„Mist... Wir haben ihn verloren! Das bleibt aber unter uns."

„Könnte etwas schwer werden!" sagte der andere und wies auf die grinsenden Menschen um sie herum die anfingen Fotos von den beiden in ihrem albernen Zustand zu machen.

In Felicity's Wagen fuhren Oliver und Felicity zurück zur Villa. Oliver wollte noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Connor verbringen bevor er heute Abend Quentin trifft. Das Kostüm und die Ausrüstung lagen in seinem Koffer auf der Rückbank. Er wollte für Connor mal als Arrow herumlaufen. Das würde ihn bestimmt aufmuntern. Doch Oliver beschäftigte nun ein anderer Gedanke. Über Felicity, die schweigend neben ihm saß und den Wagen durch den dichten Verkehr lenkte. Der Wagen kam an einer der vielen Großbaustellen in einen Stau und hielt an. Oliver wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen.

„Felicity!"

„Ja?"

„Wegen dem was damals in dem Zug passiert ist..." begann Oliver doch wurde unterbrochen weil Felicity erschrocken die Kupplung los lies und der Wagen einen heftigen Ruck nach vorne machte als der Motor abwürgte.

„Wie?" fragte Felicity während sie zittrig nach dem Schlüssel griff um den Motor wieder anzulassen.

„Was ich sagen wollte war..." begann Oliver wieder, doch sein Handy klingelte laut.

„Das ist Sandra!" sagte Oliver.

„Sie hat ihren eigenen Klingelton?" fragte Felicity verwirrt und schreckte auf als das Auto hinter ihnen hupte. Der Verkehr floss wieder und Felicity fuhr an.

„Ja! Damit sie nicht denkt ich würde... ach du weißt schon." sagte Oliver. Sie musste denken das alles in Ordnung war. Sie war eh sehr misstrauisch ob es Connor wirklich gut ging. Also hatte Oliver vorsichtshalber alle Nummern aus ihrem Hotel mit einem eigenen Klingelton versehen. „Hallo, Sandra!"

„Oliver! Ich habe heute schon dreimal versucht anzurufen. Ich habe dir zwei Nachrichten auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen und auf die Mailbox gesprochen. Was ist den los bei euch?" fragte Sandra, die in einem rosa Bademantel neben einem Münztelefon im Flug des Spas stand. „Ich wollte nur fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung!" sagte Oliver unschuldig. „Kein Grund zur Sorge!"

Ob das wahr war wusste Oliver nicht. Felicity auch nicht. Auch Sandra war irgendwie skeptisch. Sie hörte es an Olivers Stimme.

„Wirklich? Ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl. Kann ich mal mit Connor reden?" fragte sie.

„Connor ist gerade mit Diggle unterwegs. Ich kann dir gerne seine Nummer geben. Er ist mit Connor zur Flugshow gegangen!"

„Zur Flugshow? Naja... wenigstens hats da keine Pfeile!" murmelte Sandra. „Ich rufe nochmal an. Ich komme morgen Abend und hole Connor ab. Und ich hoffe doch das ihr nichts dummes macht?"

„Natürlich, nicht!" sagte Oliver unschuldig und diktierte Sandra Diggles Nummer um dann aufzulegen. „Aww... Sie kommt Morgen Abend!"

„Wenn du willst... vielleicht sollten wir das Treffen mit Lance heute Abend absagen. Dann hasst du Zeit für Connor!" schlug Felicity vor.

Oliver kam ins Grübeln. Im Grunde hatte sie Recht. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen Connor und der Tatsache das er herausfinden wollte und musste wer die ganzen Leute vergiftet hatte. Während er grübelte klingelte erneut sein Handy.

„Roy? Was ist, denn?"

„Oliver, hier im Viertel riecht es jetzt überall nach diesem Zeug. Der Gestank ist aus den Gassen verschwunden... aber jetzt kann man hier ziemlich schlecht atmen." keuchte Roy ins Mikrofon und Oliver konnte hören wie er eine Autotür schloss. Offenbar um sich vor dem Geruch in Sicherheit zu bringen. „War zu erwarten... Keiner hat etwas gesehen oder gehört!"

„War wirklich zu erwarten!" sagte Oliver.

„Aber ich habe etwas... etwas was nicht besonders schön ist!" sagte Roy etwas besorgt.

„Was denn...?"

„Naja..." sagte Roy und lehnte sich vor um nach draußen zu drei jungen Männern zu sehen die Tot in der Gasse zwischen zwei Gebäuden lagen. „...drei Tote!"

Oliver war entsetzt und stellte auf Laut damit Felicity mithören konnte wie Roy die Situation schilderte. Drei junge Männer in ihren frühen Zwanzigern lagen Tot in der Gasse in der Nähe eines Gullydeckels. Der Boden um sie herum war heller und schien zu glänzen. Roy hockte im Auto, schloss alle Fenster und machte die Lüftungsschlitze zu. Die Luft um den Gully war erfüllt von einem Geruch der an Waschmittel erinnerte...

„Okay, Roy. Bleib da! Ruf die Polizei und wenn sie kommen, erzähl ihnen das du die Leichen im Vorbeifahren gefunden hättest." sagte Oliver und erläuterte Roy was er sonst noch tun sollte bevor er auflegte. „Ich schätze Lance wird nicht absagen wollen!"

Wie aufs Stichwort klingelte Felicitys Handy. Es war Lance. „Der Typ ist schnell... Hallo! Ja! Oh... wirklich? Ja! Wenn er mich anruft, sag ich es ihm! Nein! Nein, ich sagte doch das er mich kontaktiert und nicht umgekehrt... Okay! Ja! Gut! Auf Wiederhören!"

„Was ist los?" fragte Oliver.

„Lance, hat erzählt das die Leute im Revier anfangen Mundschutz zu tragen! Irgendetwas ist im Gange. Auf einem Feld außerhalb der Stadt sind dutzende Obstbäume eingegangen." erzählte Felicity.

Die Situation schien sich zuzuspitzen. Felicity hielt den Wagen vor der Villa und Oliver ging hinein. Connor war noch nicht zurück. Doch Oliver wünschte sich jetzt nichts mehr als das er bei ihm wäre...

Connor hockte auf der Rückbank von Diggles Wagen und versuchte zu verarbeiten was geschehen war und was er gehört hatte. Er dachte darüber nach es seinem Vater zu sagen, doch der schien ihn ja nicht bei einer Mission dabeihaben zu wollen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir." fragte Diggle. „Du bist ja auf einmal so blass."

Connor sah auf und auf Diggle der Connor im Rückspiegel beobachtete. Diggle merkte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Als AJ noch im Wagen war sprach Connor kaum ein Wort. Als sie ihn abgesetzt hatten war Connor endgültig verstummt.

„Ja!" antwortete Connor und sah wieder nach unten.

„Du warst nicht auf dem Klo? Hab ich recht?"

Connor nickte wehmütig. „Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Schieß los!"

„Was wäre wenn du etwas weißt was du gar nicht wissen solltest und du willst unbedingt das alle es wissen? Aber der der es wissen soll, will es nicht wissen."

Diggle verstand die Frage nicht wirklich. „Was meinst du damit? Was sollte der nicht wissen der weiß das... ach sag mir einfach wo du warst!"

Connor fühlte sich nicht verstanden. „Ich hab mir die Flugzeuge angeguckt!"

Diggle nahm die Antwort so hin. Vielleicht sprach Connor ja über das Geheimnis von Oliver. So schwiegen Sie wieder während Diggle den Wagen in die Auffahrt einlenkte und sie zur Villa nach oben fuhren.

In der Stadt währenddessen liefen Lance und mehrere Polizisten durch die Gasse zu der Stelle an der Roy die drei Leichen entdeckt hatte. Nachdem er einige Anweisungen verteilt hatte humpelte er mit seinen Krücken zurück zur Straße die weiträumig abgesperrt war. Dort wartete Roy. Immer noch den Geruch von Waschmittel in der Nase.

„Also, damit ich das richtig verstehe... Oliver hat dich, in seinem Auto, durch die Stadt geschickt um einzukaufen? Und als du an der roten Ampel gewartet hast hast du die Leichen gesehen?"

Roy nickte. Es gab viele verschiedene Ausreden und Storys die sie gemeinsam im Team ausgedacht hatten für den Fall das jemand von der Polizei verhört wird oder mit einem Reporter redete. Roys Geschichte war das er für Oliver auf Botengang war. Lance fiel das Auto auf mit dem er da war. Es war der gleiche Kombi in dem er gestern Oliver und Felicity im Park getroffen hatte. Quentin nahm die Sache hin.

„Okay,... Grüßen Sie Miss Smoak von mir! Falls wir noch Fragen haben melden wir uns."

Roy nickte und stieg ins Auto. Bevor er losfuhr, lies er das Fenster runter um mit Lance zu reden. „Das war nicht der erste Vorfall! Ich habe davon gehört. Wissen Sie irgendetwas darüber, was hier vor sich geht?"

Quentin drehte sich um und sah Roy an. „Darüber darf ich nicht mit Ihnen reden!"

„Hmm... Okay... Tut mir leid!" sagte Roy. „Ich fahr dann mal. Oliver und Connor warten schon!"

Roy startete den Motor. In diesem Moment drehte sich Quentin wieder um. „Connor?"

Roy würgte vor Schreck wieder den Motor ab. Er hatte gerade einen riesigen Fehler gemacht. Er hatte gegen eine Regel verstoßen die Oliver viel strenger ahnte als die seiner Geheimidentität. Seinen Sohn!

„Oh... Connor ist... ein Verwandter der gerade zu Besuch ist!" sagte Roy und Quentin nickte lächelnd.

Roy startete den Wagen wieder und fuhr davon wobei er erleichtert aufatmete: „Oh... das war knapp!"

Quentin währenddessen lief zurück zum Tatort wo gerade die Leichen abtransportiert wurden. Quentin sah sich um und war sich sicher! Es hatte etwas mit den Vorfällen zu tun. Quentin sah nach oben auf die Feuerleiter eines Gebäudes. Einige Blumentöpfe standen dort. Und man konnte eindeutig sehen das alle Pflanzen eingegangen waren.

„Das gleiche wie im Park und im Wald. Was tötet Pflanzen und Menschen, lässt sich nicht nachweisen und wirkt schnell?" fragte Quentin die Tatortermittler die verzweifelt nach Spuren suchten. „Wir müssen herausfinden was das war! Wenn noch mehr Menschen einfach tot umfallen wird es eine Panik geben..."

So vergingen die Stunden bis es schließlich Abend wurde. In der Villa wurde wild getuschelt über das was vor sich ging. Doch Oliver wollte erst einmal Connor etwas aufheitern und bereitete eine kleine Show vor.

Connor saß auf dem Sofa. Die anderen Möbel im Wohnzimmer waren zur Seite gerückt. Ein großes Bettlacken war wie ein Vorhang, durch den Raum gespannt. Felicity stand an der einen, Diggle an der anderen Seite. Diggle hantierte dabei mit einem alten Kassettenspieler herum und Felicity hielt ein Mikrofon in der Hand. Eine Lampe ging an und Diggle spielte ein Band mit Trommelwirbel ab während Felicity durch das Mikro sprach.

„Ladies und Gentleman... Heute... Exklusiv... Hier in der Villa Queen in Starling City, USA... Wir präsentieren... ARROW!" moderierte Felicity und zog an dem Laken.

Oliver trat, in voller Arrow-Montur, nach vorne. Connor war wieder fröhlich und applaudierte während Oliver vor ihm herum schlenderte und sich vor seinem Sohn präsentierte. Passend dazu gab es Applaus vom Band.

„Boah... Sieht genau so aus wie im Fernsehen." sagte Connor und stand auf um das Kostüm anzufassen. Oliver ließ ihn und wahr froh das Connor wieder besser gelaunt war.

Oliver war sich sicher das es helfen würde. Connor war nach dem Vorfall vom Vormittag so schlecht drauf und er wusste das es ihn aufmuntern würde. Oliver trat ein paar schritte zurück und schoss blitzschnell mit einem Pfeil auf eine Zielscheibe die parat stand. Connor applaudierte.

„Und nun... die Weltpremiere!" sagte Felicity und wies auf das Laken während wieder Trommelwirbel vom Band kam. „...Der erste Exklusive Auftritt... von... ARSENAL!"

Roy trat durch das Laken. Er trug ein enges, rot-schwarzes Kostüm mit Maske, Kapuze und mit Bogen. Connor war begeistert. Vom Band kam überraschenderweise Gelächter wie in einer Sitcom...

„Oh, Sorry!" sagte Diggle und stoppte das Band. „Falsche Stelle!"

„Und was sagst du! Du bist der erste Mensch der das sieht!" sagte Oliver.

„Boah... Krieg ich auch eins?"

„Ehmm... Wir sprechen darüber wenn du...?"

„Die High-School abgeschlossen hast!" sagte Connor leicht deprimiert und schaute wieder finsterer drein. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch von neulich Abend. „Aber ich weiß etwas was nicht warten kann bis ich die High-School abgeschlossen habe!"

Oliver sah das Grinsen das Connor drauf hatte. Oliver zog sich die Kapuze und die Maske herunter und sah Connor an. „Was den?"

„Ich weiß wie die Dicke-Böse-Frau die Leute vergiftet hat..."

**Bitte um Review!**


	9. Der Anschlag

Oliver ließ vor Schreck seinen Bogen fallen. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade gehört hatte. Connor erzählte wie er sich in den abgesperrten Bereich hinter dem Luftschiff geschlichen hatte, wie er mit dem Feuerlöscher seine Angreifer abwehrte und was er auf der Karte gesehen hatte. Fassungslos starte Oliver seinen Sohn an. Die anderen hörten von der anderen Seite des Raumes zu waren ebenfalls überrumpelt. Grinsend erwartete Connor nun das sein Vater ihm gratulieren würde. Stattdessen war er überrascht von dem was nun geschah...

„DU HAST WAS?" schrie Oliver. „CONNOR, WIE KONNTEST DU NUR!"

Die anderen waren ebenfalls nicht sonderlich begeistert. Connors gute Laune wich auch sofort wieder.

„CONNOR... Wieso? Wenn sie dich erwischt hätten? Sie hätten dir etwas angetan. Schlimmer noch... die beiden waren womöglich völlig unschuldig. Wir haben keinerlei Beweise das die Frau darin involviert ist." sagte Oliver wütend. „Das war fahrlässig und leichtsinnig!"

„Connor, wieso bist du so versessen darin das die Böse Frau was damit zu tun hat?" fragte Felicity ruhig.

„Sie hat heute gesagt... Das 'hier' Handlungsbedarf besteht. Und das sie heute etwas tun werden. Die haben so ein Zeug in den Zeppelin getan das sie dann über der Stadt raus werfen und wollen nur noch mehr Leute töten." erzählte Connor. „Ich hab ein Foto! Und die haben ne Karte gehabt. Da war das Haus hier markiert."

„Connor, das hättest du nicht tun sollen!" schrie Oliver.

„Aber, ich..."

„Das reicht! Geh nach oben! Auf dein Zimmer!" sagte Oliver und wies auf die Treppe.

„Aber heute Abend passiert etwas! Die Dicke-Böse-Frau will hier etwas abziehen..."

„Connor, sie ist sauber! Glaub mir, wir haben Sie schon überprüft. Sie hat keinerlei Verbindung zu dem Ganzen. Du wirst sie gefälligst in Ruhe lassen. Und jetzt Marsch nach oben..."

„Aber..."

„SOFORT!" brüllte Oliver wütend.

„Das ist gemein!" sagte Connor und stand auf um traurig nach oben zu gehen.

Die anderen drei konnten nicht glauben was gerade geschah. So wütend hatten Sie Oliver lange nicht erlebt. Oliver war enttäuscht. Aber auch besorgt. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre wenn die beiden ihn festgehalten hätten. So einen Leichtsinn hatte er lange nicht miterlebt.

„Oliver?" sagten alle drei Anwesenden verlegen.

„WAS?" brüllte er.

Erschrocken wichen alle drei zurück. Oliver hatten einen Gesichtsausdruck als ob er ihnen gleich einen Pfeil verpassen wollte.

„Er wollte doch nur Helfen!" sagte Felicity und versuchte Oliver zu beruhigen.

„Er hat zwei Menschen mit einem Feuerlöscher angegriffen!" sagte Oliver immer noch wütend.

„Vielleicht hat er..." begann Diggle, doch Oliver unterbrach ihn.

„Vielleicht hätte ein gewisser Jemand, der heute die Aufsicht über ihn hatte, ihn nicht einfach allein lassen sollen!" sagte Oliver nun wütend zu Diggle.

„Er sagte er müsse aufs Klo und die waren..."

„Und die waren was?"

„AUS! Ruhe jetzt! SOFORT!" schrie nun Felicity die sich zwischen die beiden stellte. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns wenigstens das Foto ansehen das Connor gemacht hat."

Was keiner in der Villa zu diesem Zeitpunkt merkte war das etwas großes und schweres mit einem lauten Plätschern im Pool landete. Nur Roy hörte das irgendetwas war und schloss das Fenster. Was außerdem keiner merkte war das Connor noch auf der Treppe war und mithörte...

„Ich... Ich... Will einfach nicht das ihm irgendetwas passiert!" sagte Oliver dessen Wut sich in Sorge und Verzweiflung wandelte.

„Oliver, das ist ja klar. Aber es war trotzdem nicht gut gleich so zu Explodieren!" sagte Felicity. „Klar, er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Und klar, er hätte nicht davonlaufen und so leichtsinnig sein sollen..."

Während Felicity redete fing draußen im Pool das Wasser an zu blubbern...

„...aber du musst bedenken: Er wollte uns nur helfen."

„Ich weiß! Ich weiß ja!" sagte Oliver. In diesem Moment sahen die anderen das Connor im Flur stand. „Ich muss dafür sorgen das so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert!"

Diskret versuchten die anderen ihn durch Handzeichen zum Schweigen zu bringen und ihm klarzumachen das er ihnen zuhörte. Doch Oliver beachtete dies gar nicht. Connor trat einen Schritt nach vorne und kam aus seinem Versteck. Oliver merkte immer noch nichts.

„Es ist gut das seine Mutter ihn Morgen abholen kommt. Im Moment ist es vielleicht doch das beste wenn er nicht hier ist."

Die anderen waren entsetzt als sie Connors Gesichtsausdruck sahen. Felicity hob die Hand und zeigte ganz diskret zu Connor rüber.

„Oliver... Er hat das gehört!" flüsterte sie.

Erschrocken drehte sich Oliver um und sah zu Connor der ihn völlig entgeistert ansah. Oliver rutschte das Herz in die Hose als Connor sah dem die Tränen in die Augen schossen und der traurig die Treppe rauf rannte.

„Oh, mein Gott! CONNOR! CONNOR WARTE! DAS HABE ICH NICHT SO GEMEINT!" schrie Oliver entsetzt und folgte Connor nach oben.

Draußen im Pool wurde das blubbern immer stärker...

Oliver rannte die Treppe nach oben und suchte nach Connor. Er sah überall in dessen Zimmer und im Schrank nach und fand ihn nicht. Dann sah er in den anderen Räumen nach. Die Villa war groß. Auch wenn Oliver nur noch vier Zimmer nutzte. Es gab dutzende Zimmer, die auch noch immer noch verwüstet oder voller beschädigter Möbel waren unter denen er sich hätte verstecken können. Connor konnte an mindestens hundert verschiedenen Orten sein. Connor lief durch die Gänge und fand am anderen ende des Ganges eine schmale Treppe die auf einen der Dachboden führten. Connor stieß die Tür am oberen Ende auf und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Hier in völliger Dunkelheit ließ er seinen Tränen freien lauf...

„CONNOR!" rief Oliver während er Zimmer für Zimmer gründlich absuchte. „CONNOR! Das habe ich nicht so gemeint!"

Felicity, Diggle und Roy kamen die Treppe rauf und sahen wie aufgelöst Oliver war. Alle drei waren von dem was gerade war sichtlich mitgenommen.

„Alles okay?" fragte Roy.

Oliver drehte sich zu Ihnen um und alle konnten sehen das auch er den tränen nahe war. „NEIN, ES IST NICHTS OKAY! Ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe es geschafft das mein Sohn sauer auf mich ist. Wollt Ihr wissen wie sich das anfühlt? Es fühlt sich scheiße an! Jetzt weiß ich wie sich meine Eltern fühlten als ich ihnen Kummer gemacht habe... Aww... Connor, wo bist du?"

Connor bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er kauerte sich auf dem dunklen Dachboden zusammen und weinte. Er war sich nicht bewusst wo er war bis er einen Lichtschalter fand. Der Dachboden war mehrere Hundert Quadratmeter groß und war mit Dutzenden Kisten und älteren Möbeln voll gestellt. Trotzdem war die Freie Fläche immer noch groß genug um überall bequem herum rennen zu können. Connor lief ein bisschen umher und sah sich um...

„Ich kann ihn nicht finden!" sagte Oliver deprimiert.

„Oliver, dein Haus hat mehr Zimmer als so manches Dorf Einwohner! Er muss hier sein. Weit kann ein siebenjähriges Kind, das sich hier selbst nicht auskennt, kaum sein." sagte Felicity und nahm ihn an der Hand um ihn zu beruhigen.

Draußen im Pool war das blubbern schon so stark das das Wasser aus dem Pool quoll und sich über die Terrasse verteilte. Eine Windböhe blies etwas durch ein einen Spalt breit offenen Fenster in den Gang in dem das gesamte Team gerade nach Connor suchte.

„Riecht ihr das auch?" fragte Roy dem der Geruch erschreckend bekannt vorkam.

Die anderen beachteten ihn nicht. Nur Diggle gab einen kurzen Kommentar ab: „Nicht jetzt Roy!"

„Dieser Geruch! Dieser Geruch nach..." Roy musste auf einmal gähnen. „...aw... Wasch... mittel!"

Roy fühlte sich auf einmal so schlapp. Es war als ob das eigentlich sehr leichte Kostüm plötzlich einen Zentner wog. Diggle fühlte sich auch sehr schummerig.

„Ach Roy..." begann Diggle und musste auch gähnen. „... vielleicht ist dieser Waschmittel... geruch ja nur... Einbildung..."

„Hey, was ist den mit euch los?" fragte Felicity die aus einem der Zimmer kam und die beiden müden Männer sah.

Oliver kam nun auch aus einem der Räume den er auf den Kopf gestellt hatte und stellte sich zu den anderen. „Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

In diesem Moment blies eine weitere Windböe noch etwas ins Haus. Die anderen beachteten es nicht weiter.

„Oliver..." sagte Roy und gähnte erneut. „... findest du nicht auch das es... hier... gääähhhnnn... wie in einer Waschküche riecht?"

Oliver bekam die Frage jedoch nicht wirklich mit. Auch erfühlte sich auf einmal nicht sehr wohl. Felicity kippte leicht zur Seite und hatte das Bedürfnis schlafen zu gehen. Sie hielt sich den Kopf während alles anfing zu kreisen.

„Vielleicht... Sollten wir lieber weiter... nach Connor suchen!" sagte Oliver der nun auch gähnen musste. Sein Körper fühlte sich auf einmal so schwer an. Als ob er schlagartig 100 Kilogramm zugenommen hatte.

„Ja... aww... das wäre... das Beste!" sagte Felicity und taumelte zu Oliver an dem sie sich abstützte. „Vielleicht sollten wir... aber... an einem... gäähhn... anderen Ort suchen."

Verschlafen schleppten sie sich zusammen zu jenem 'anderen Ort' der für alle einstimmig Olivers Bett zu sein schien. Keiner konnte mehr klar denken.

„Gähhnnn... Warum bin ich den auf einmal so müde? Ich... muss doch nach Connor sehen. Ich muss... mich... gähhhnnn... doch noch bei ihm ent-... schuldigen." murmelte Oliver als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete und ebendiese wieder schloss als alle drin waren. „Seine Mutter hatte recht... gääähnnnn... Ich bin ein... Raben... vater."

Noch ahnte keiner von ihnen das die geschlossene Zimmertür, die Oliver schon nach seiner Rückkehr von der Insel hatte verstärken lassen, ihnen heute Nacht das Leben retten würde.

„Du bist kein Rabenva... ter... gääähhhhnnn... Du bist wegen heute nur etwas... überfordert..." sagte Felicity und warf sich um Oliver.

„Danke Felicity... Weißt du was... du bist die einzige... die mich immer aufbaut... Ich lie... be dich!" sagte Oliver wobei er sich auf sein Bett fallen lies.

„Ich liebe... dich auch!" murmelte Felicity wobei sie sich neben Oliver aufs Bett fallen lies. „Vom ersten... Mo... ment an... gähhhhnnn... seit du... den... zerschossenen Laptop... gebracht hast!"

Diggle und Roy taumelten auch zum Bett und ließen sich fallen, direkt neben die beiden anderen.

„Wurde endlich mal... gähhnnn... Zeit das ihr beide es einseht!" murmelte Diggle noch bevor er einschlief.

So lagen die vier nebeneinander zusammen in Olivers Bett und wanderten auch sofort ins Land der Träume...

Über ihnen, bekam Connor nicht mit was sich gerade unten abspielte. Nachdenklich sah er sich in dem Staubigen und von Spinnweben durchzogenen Raum um. Kisten voller alter Kleider von Olivers gesamter Familie und Möbel die zum Teil noch den Vorbesitzern der Villa gehörten. Ein Sammelsurium aus 9 Jahrzehnten seit die Villa gebaut wurde. Connor fand ein altes großes Schwarzweißbild auf dem die Villa zu sehen war. Darunter in Großen Buchstaben war das Jahr 1921 angegeben. Also das Baujahr der Villa.

Connor lief weiter. Ein Karton mit der Aufschrift Oliver erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der Karton war nicht so angestaubt wie der Rest. Also war neulich erst jemand an diesem und hatte ihn bewegt. Connor kniete sich nieder und öffnete den Karton. Connor fand mehrere eingerahmte Fotos und zwei Fotoalben. Connor zog eines heraus und war überrascht. Anstelle von Fotos waren die Seiten mit Zeitungsartikel und Bildern aus Magazinen bespickt. Connor sah sich die Fotos an. Auf einigen war Oliver zu sehen wie er betrunken in der Öffentlichkeit war. Die Zeitungsartikel waren ebenfalls alles andere als Positiv. Die Artikel schilderten Skandale, öffentliche Fehltritte, Gerichtsverfahren und andere Dinge auf die niemand Stolz wäre. Connor hatte das Oliver-Queen-Skandal-Archiv seiner Großmutter Moira entdeckt.

Connor geriet nun erstmals ins Grübeln und erinnerte sich an die Vorwürfe die seine Mutter seinem Vater gemacht hatte als er damals bei ihnen war...

Einige Kilometer weit weg, auf einem Dach, lies sich der wartende Quentin Lance auf einer Mülltonne nieder um sich etwas auszuruhen. Die beiden Krücken an die er noch für ein paar Wochen angewiesen sein sollte hatte er im Auto gelassen. Er wollte standhaft bleiben und vor Arrow einen auf gesund und Stark machen. Nun bereute er es.

Nachdem er aus dem Koma erwachte lag er noch zwei weitere Wochen im Krankenhaus, welches er erst kürzlich verließ. Obwohl ihm der Arzt sagte er solle noch mindestens zwei Monate warten bis er wieder arbeitet konnte er nicht. Er musste arbeiten. Es hielt ihn am Leben. In seiner Wohnung hielt er es nicht aus. Die Beförderung für seinen Einsatz während des Angriffs der Mirakuru-Armee nahm er dankend an. Auch wenn er bis jetzt hauptsächlich am Schreibtisch hockte und erst wieder im Außeneinsatz war seit diese Vorfälle anfingen.

Quentin sah sich um. Es war eine laue Nacht. Und ruhiger als sonst. Es gab Gerüchte das die Menschen sich vorbereiteten wieder Fluchtartig die Stadt verlassen zu müssen. Der Schaum der heute aus der Kanalisation drang hatte die Menschen verunsichert. Jetzt kam das Pflanzensterben im Umland hinzu. Quentin sah ungeduldig auf seine Uhr. Felicity hatte ihm erzählt, das Arrow ihr gesagt hatte, das er ihn um 23 Uhr genau hier treffen wollte. Jetzt war es fast Mitternacht. Sonst war Arrow immer pünktlich. Eine ganze Stunde Verspätung war unüblich. Während er überlegte ob er es bei Felicity versuchen sollte blickte er gen Himmel wo er den hell erleuchteten Zeppelin von der Flugshow auf seinem nächtlichen Rundflug erblickte.

„10 Minuten geb ich ihm noch! Danach ist Schluss!" sagte Quentin übelgelaunt und sah auf seine Uhr. Das Arrow im Reich der Träume wallte, wenn auch unfreiwillig, ahnte er nicht.

Währenddessen blätterte sich Connor durch die vielen Fotoalben die er noch in den anderen Kartons fand. Es waren die ersten Fotos die er von seinen Großeltern sah. Auch wenn er noch nicht wusste wer diese Leute waren. Es waren Fotos von Gemeinsamen Reisen. Von Oliver und Thea aus ihrer Schulzeit. Warum alle Schüler das gleiche trugen verstand er nicht. Er hatte noch nie eine Schuluniform gesehen. Doch langsam überkam ihn die Müdigkeit. Schließlich war es schon fast Mitternacht und er war immer noch wach. So stand er auf und sah sich erneut um. Ein etwas älteres Sofa stand verstaubt und voller Dreck am anderen Ende des Raumes. Es war nicht gerade einladend hier. So lief er etwas mehr umher und fand einen großen alten Sessel in dem er sich hinein kuschelte und sofort die Augen schloss... doch Schlafen konnte er nicht.

So müde wie er auch war, der Gedanke daran das sein größter Held ihn scheinbar nicht mochte raubte ihm den Schlaf, auch wenn er er doch noch nach ein paar Minuten endlich einschlief...

**Bitte um Review!**


	10. Ein Traum voll Seifenschaum

Oliver lief durch die Dunkelheit. Er war komplett in weiß gekleidet und trug sonst nichts bei sich. Sein Atem hallte durch die Dunkelheit als ob er in einem riesigen leeren Raum stünde. Dann sah er Sandra vor sich. Die jüngere Sandra von 2007!

„Oliver, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten! Ich habe das Kind verloren!" sagte sie wobei ihre Stimme ebenfalls durch den Raum hallte.

Sandra schien davon zu treiben wobei sie sich zur Seite drehte und Oliver deutlich ihren Babybauch erkennen konnte.

„Sandra, warte..." rief Oliver doch sie war schon verschwunden. Als er weiter lief sah er sie wieder, auf einer Liege, die Beine auf zwei Steigbügel gelegt, schwitzend und schwer atmend. Ein Mann im Arztkittel und mit Mundschutz stand bei ihr.

„PRESSEN!" rief er.

Sandra stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Oliver war entsetzt. Er wollte hin. Schließlich war es die Geburt seines Kindes. Doch er kam nicht vom Fleck. Er rannte und kam trotzdem nicht vom Fleck.

„Pressen!" rief der Arzt erneut und wieder schrie Sandra entsetzlich.

Oliver rannte. Doch er kam nicht vom Fleck. Dann hörte er ein Baby schreien. Sein Sohn war geboren.

„Meinen Glückwunsch Sandra. Es ist ein Junge!" sagte der Arzt und überreichte Sandra ein in ein grünes Tuch gewickeltes Baby. „Wo ist der Vater?"

„Es gibt keinen!" sagte Sandra ganz lapidar und presste den kleinen Säugling an sich.

Oliver fühlte sich so glücklich war aber verletzt von dem was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Doch dann schien das Bett in dem die beiden lagen langsam immer weiter davon zu gleiten. Wieder fing er an zu rennen doch er kam nicht an. Dann fand er sich in einer Art Sporthalle wieder. Um ihn herum waren überall Leute. Die Halle war für ein Fest Dekoriert und eine Bühne war aufgebaut auf der viele Schüler ihre Abschlusszeugnisse bekamen. Oliver las das Banner: „ABSCHLUSSKLASSE 2025"

„Und nun, die Abschlussrede. Dieses Jahr gehalten von Connor Hawke!" sagte ein Mann im Anzug und ein 18 Jähriger Connor lief in Abschlussrobe auf die Bühne.

Oliver applaudierte. Er trug nun einen Anzug und war stolz seinen Sohn da oben zu sehen.

„Danke,... danke!" sagte Connor mit seiner 7-jährigen Stimme. „Heute ist ein wichtiger Tag in unserem Leben. Ich und wir auch alle sind sehr froh und stolz heute hier zu sein. Besonders freue ich mich das heute alle hier sind die wir Lieben, besonders meine Mutter..." sagte Connor und Oliver sah das eine nun wesentlich ältere Sandra neben ihm saß und weinte. „... und mein Vater..." Als Connor diese drei Worte sagte verzog er entsetzt das Gesicht. „...Wo... ist er?" flüsterte er geschockt.

Oliver sah zu Sandra rüber die erneut ganz lapidar den Kopf schüttelte und einen auf unschuldig machte. „Kannst es dir doch denken!"

„Aber er hat es doch versprochen!" sagte Connor während über ihm eine Art Wolke wuchs aus der es auch noch anfing auf ihn zu regnen. Gelächter machte sich breit. Die Leute fingen an mit dem Finger auf ihn zu Zeigen. Verzweifelt versuchte Oliver auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch er brachte keinen Pieps heraus. Connor schien allein auf der Bühne zu sein. Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz. Nur die Wolke aus der es unaufhörlich auf ihn hinab regnete blieb da... „Aber er hat es doch versprochen!"

Oliver fiel. Es war als ob er schwerelos war während er sich nun in einem anderen Festsaal befand. Ein nun etwa 30-jähriger Connor stand im Smoking von seinem Stuhl auf. Neben ihm eine Braut mit Schleier vor dem Gesicht und Sandra saß auch am Tisch.

„Vielen Dank! Ich bin wirklich überwältigt das ihr alle so zahlreich zu einem der wichtigsten Momente in meinem Leben gekommen seid." sagte der Erwachsene Connor.

Oliver hörte Applaus aus dem Off. Er applaudierte auch. Bis zu dem Moment als die Braut sich zu Connor hinüber lehnte und ihm etwas sagte. „Welcher von denen ist nochmal dein Vater!"

„Keiner! Mein Vater hat mir schon als kleiner Junge gesagt das er mich nicht bei sich haben will." sagte Connor.

Die Braut fing an sich vor lachen zu schütteln. Auch die Hochzeitsgäste schienen anzufangen zu lachen. Wieder wurde Connor so trübsinnig...

„NEIN!" schrie Oliver. „Ich bin doch hier!"

„Ach, ja! Auf einmal!" hörte Oliver Connor sagen und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Ein nochmal um ein paar Jahre gealterter Connor stand mit einem Baby in einem von Fliesen gespickten Raum. „25 Jahre! 25 Jahre bekomme ich nur von dir zu hören ich solle nach Hause gehen. Und auf einmal tauchst du auf. Du hast mir das Herz herausgerissen!"

„Connor! Ich weiß, ich habe dich verletzt." sagte Oliver wobei seine Stimme immer dünner wurde. „Es tut... mir... l... l..."

„Was?"

„Ich wollte nur gerne... Meinen Enkel mal sehen!"

„Kann dich ja wohl schlecht davon abhalten." sagte Connor und reichte ihm das kleine Geschöpf. Oliver nahm sein Enkelkind das sofort anfing zu weinen. Sofort entriss Connor Oliver das Baby. „Du Rabenvater! Du bringst wirklich alle zum heulen! Du willst mich nicht... also will ich dich auch nicht! Kein Wunder das Tante Thea auf nimmer wiedersehen abgehauen ist."

Oliver hatte das Gefühl gerade einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. Wieder schien er zu fallen. Es war als würde er sich wie wild im Kreis drehen. Sein Blick wurde verschwommen. Dann lief er wieder einen Gang entlang. Alles war dunkel. Bis auf eine Lampe die ein Bett beleuchtete. Daneben ein etwa 50-jähriger Connor der die Hand einer alten Frau hielt die im Sterben lag.

„Du warst die einzige... Die wirklich aller einzige die jemals für mich da war, Mom!" sagte Connor. „Du bist immer für mich da gewesen. Nicht so wie manche anderer..."

Oliver konnte fühlen wie Connors Blick ihn durchlöcherte. „Aber ich habe doch..." begann Oliver, doch wieder wurde seine Stimme immer leister bis er schließlich verstummt war.

Oliver schien erneut zu fallen. Bis er einen alten Mann sah. In der gleichen Kleidung in der er Connor das erste mal traf. Ein grünes T-Shirt und eine von Grasflecken übersäte Jeans.

„Connor?" fragte Oliver. „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Ich bin allein!" sagte der etwa 70 bis 75-jährige Connor. „Ich bin ganz allein und habe niemanden. Keine Mutter mehr, meine Frau hat mich verlassen, meine 4 Kinder sitzen alle in Manga Parbat bei der Liga und versuchen auf böse weise dich nachzueifern und du bist ja sowieso nicht hier. Du bist niemals da. Erinnerst du dich nicht an das was du gesagt hast."

„Doch! Und es wird mich für immer verfolgen!" sagte Oliver. „Wenn ich könnte würde ich es anders sagen. NEIN! Es Rückgängig machen!"

„Dan tu es!" sagte der alte Connor und stand auf.

Oliver sah den alten Mann aufstehen. Langsam schien dieser jünger zu werden und wieder zu dem kleinen siebenjährigen Jungen zu schrumpfen den er so sehr liebte. Auch wenn er ihn nicht so lange kannte. Als Connor endlich wieder sieben war nahm Oliver ihn in den Arm doch Connor schien ihm wieder zu entgleiten.

„NEIN! BITTE! Connor, verzeih mir!" rief Oliver doch Connor trieb davon. „Connor, verzeih mir! VERZEIH MIR!"

Oliver riss die Augen auf und blickte auf die Decke seines Zimmers. Schweiß rann ihm das Gesicht runter. Er atmete schwer und ihm brummte der Schädel. Sein Körper fühlte sich so unglaublich schwer an, als ob er auf einmal das vierfache wog. Langsam realisierte er das er in seinem Bett war. Er schlug die Hände aufs Gesicht wobei er merkte das er noch seine Handschuhe trug. Dann sah er auf seine Arme und sah das er sein Kostüm trug. Dann viel ihm der Arm auf der auf seiner Brust lag und er sah nach rechts zu Felicity, die noch immer friedlich neben ihm schlummerte und sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Felicity!" flüsterte Oliver und versuchte sie vorsichtig aufzuwecken. „Felicity, wach auf!"

Felicity maulte als sie langsam aufwachte und mit ihrem Arm über Oliver glitt wobei sie lächelte. „Hmm... nicht jetzt Oliver! OLIVER?"

Felicity riss die Augen auf und merkte sofort was sie gerade tat. Kreischend wich sie von ihm ab, wobei sie auf Roy landete der auch sofort aufwachte und aus dem Bett flog. Diggle, der links von Oliver lag wachte in diesem Moment ebenfalls auch. Gegenseitig schrien sie sich alle gegenseitig für ein paar Sekunden an.

„WAS GEHT HIER VOR?" schrie Felicity, die sich abtastete um sicherzugehen das sie noch angezogen war.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Roy.

„Awww... mein Kopf!" beklagte sich Diggle und rutschte vom Bett. „Was haben wir gestern Abend eigentlich gemacht?"

„Ich... weiß nicht! Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist das wir nach Connor gesucht haben. Aber wie sind wir hier gelandet?" fragte Oliver und sah die anderen an.

„Wir sind noch angezogen. Also ist nichts passiert!" sagte Felicity. „Nicht das nichts nichts passiert ist... ich meine es muss ja was passiert sein. Schließlich würden wir sonst nicht hier zusammen liegen. Ich meine alle zusammen nicht nur... wir beide."

„Aber was ist dann..." begann Oliver, wurde aber dann unterbrochen als er eine bekannte Stimme schreien hörte.

„OLIVER!" schrie jemand und Oliver erkannte das es Laurel war. Verwirrt quälte sich Oliver aus dem Bett nachdem Diggle ebenfalls von der Matratze gerutscht war. Zusammen schleppten sie sich zur Tür durch die Laurel völlig aufgelöst hereinstürmte. „Oliver?! Bist du okay? Was treibt ihr hier?"

„Gar nichts!" sagten alle vier gleichzeitig und sahen sich aneinander verwirrt.

„Mein Vater hat mir erzählt das 'Arrow' heute Nacht nicht zum Treffen gekommen ist. Ich bin gekommen um nachzusehen ob alles in Ordnung ist." erzählte Laurel. Sie redete wild und schnell. „Dann fahr ich die Auffahrt rauf und alles ist abgestorben. Und dann dieses komische Zeug hinter dem Haus... Was ist hier heute Nacht vor sich gegangen?"

„Was? Was für ein komisches Zeug?" fragte Oliver verwirrt und folgte Laurel aus dem Zimmer.

Auf dem Dachboden, erwachte auch Connor aus seinem Schlaf und streckte sich. Durch die kleinen Fenster im Dach schien das Sonnenlicht herein. Er wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Doch er erinnerte sich an das was gestern war und merkte das unten wild geredet wurde...

„LOS, LOS, LOS!" rief Laurel während sie Oliver durch den Gang scheuchte. „Sag mal, hast du in dem Kostüm etwa geschlafen?"

„Ja! Aber was ist eigentlich los?" fragte Oliver während sie an einem Fenster ankamen dessen Vorhänge zugezogen waren.

„Guck doch mal raus! Dann siehst du was ich meine!" sagte Laurel.

Die anderen kamen auch gerade. Immer noch konfus über das was gerade vor sich ging schob Oliver die Vorhänge zur Seite. Was er sah schockierte Ihn.

Anstatt seines Gartens, sah er lediglich ein weißes Zeug auf dem Glas.

„WAS ZUM... LAUREL, WAS IST DAS?" schrie Oliver.

„Ich weiß nicht! Aber es riecht irgendwie wie Wäsche!" sagte sie.

Oliver stieß das Fenster auf. Das weiße Zeug war irgendwie glibberig, so das das Fenster, das sich nach außen öffnete, durchging wie nichts und das weiße Zeug sich sofort über Oliver ergoss als es unaufhaltsam in den Gang floss.

„AAAGGHHH... WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST DAS?" schrie Oliver während ihm das weiße Zeug um den Körper floss und ihn bis zur Brust eingrub. „WO KOMMT DAS HER?"

Erschrocken wichen die anderen zurück um nicht auch von dem weißen Zeug begraben zu werden das langsam zum Stillstand kam und nun fast eineinhalb Meter hoch um das Fenster im Gang stand.

„WOW... Den Geruch kenne ich!" sagte Roy der auf einmal Hellwach war. „Das ist das Zeug das in den Glades durch die Gullys kam!"

„Was? LOS RAUS HIER!" rief Oliver und stampfte aus dem Schaumberg während er die anderen nach draußen scheuchte.

Während sie die Treppe runter rannten öffnete am anderen Ende des Ganges Connor langsam die Tür die zur Treppe zum Dachboden führte. In der Ferne sah er nun das weiße Zeug das sich in den Gang ergossen hatte und nun langsam über den Boden floss. Ungläubig lief er näher zu dem Zeug...

Eine Etage weiter unten rannten Oliver und die anderen durch das Haus. Im Wohnzimmer und im Esszimmer waren alle Fenster ebenfalls dicht. Durch eine kleine Seitentür in dem schmalen Gang zwischen Küche und Esszimmer stürmten sie nach draußen und rannten um den Flügel in dem das Esszimmer war um das ganze Ausmaß zu sehen. Ungläubig starrten sie auf den rund 10 Meter hohen Berg aus weißem Schaum der sich da erhob wo einst die Terrasse und der Pool waren.

„Oh mein Gott!" stammelte Diggle. „Habt ihr jemals so etwas gesehen?"

„Nein! ABER DAS DA!" sagte Felicity und wies auf den Rasen und den Garten.

In einem Umkreis von rund 40 Metern um den Schaumberg waren alle Pflanzen abgestorben. Der ohnehin verwilderte Garten war nun nicht mehr als eine riesiges Feld giftigen Kompost. Über all dem thronte der Schaumberg der sich um die Rückseite der Villa schmiegte und einen beißenden Geruch in die Luft abließ. Oliver rannte zu dem Schaumberg und sah sich das Zeug genauer an. Es war nichts weiter als Schaum. Einfach nur Schaum.

„Wo kommt dieses Zeug bloß her?" fragte er entsetzt bevor er sich an das erinnerte was Connor ihm Gestern Abend gesagt hatte. „Aww... Connor hatte recht! CONNOR HATTE RECHT! CONNOR, WO BIST DU?"

Oliver rannte an den anderen vorbei die immer noch ungläubig den Berg und das abgestorbene Gras anstarrten. Er rannte zurück ins Haus und durch das Esszimmer zurück zur Treppe und nach oben. Er hielt inne als er Connor im Gang stehen sah. Dieser stand etwa einen Meter vor der Schaumlawine im Gang und starte das weiße Zeug an.

„CONNOR! FASS DAS ZEUG NICHT AN!" schrie Oliver wobei sich Connor erschrocken umdrehte.

Oliver lief zu ihm rüber und umarmte ihn. Oliver war voller Schaum und schmierte Connor nun ach damit voll. Doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Er war nur froh das er okay war.

„Oh, Connor... Es tut mir so leid! Du hattest die ganze Zeit recht! Es tu mir so leid das ich dich angeschrien habe! Es tut mir so leid!" sagte Oliver und umarmte Connor unaufhörlich. Er war froh das ihm nichts passiert war. Und nach dem was er letzte Nacht geträumt hatte wollte er nicht das sich Connor von ihm ausgestoßen fühlte. Connor war, sollte Thea wirklich endgültig abgehauen sein, die einzige Familie die er noch hatte. Er wollte für ihn da sein. Egal was war.

Connor war immer noch überwältigt. Zeitgleich erinnerte er sich auch an seine Worte. „War das die böse Frau?"

Oliver wollte gerade antworten als Roy anfing zu schreien: „OLIVER!" Roy rannte die Treppe rauf, die Hände voller Schaum. „Oliver, das ist das gleiche Zeug das ich gesehen habe. Das was in der Kanalisation war! Aber das brennt nicht so auf der Haut wie das andere!"

„Aber es hat trotzdem alle Pflanzen abgetötet!" fügte Felicity, die die Treppe rauf gekommen war, hinzu.

„Das ist das Giftige Zeug?!" sagte Connor. „Müssten wir dann nicht alle tot sein?"

„Oh... Connor, sag so was nicht... Aber du hast recht!" sagte Oliver wobei ihm der abgestorbene Fikus im Flur auffiel. „Wie haben wir das überlebt?"

„Naja..." begann Felicity und dachte nach. „Die Fenster waren zu! Wir haben wen es hoch kommt nur eine Nase voll davon abgekriegt. Vielleicht sind wir deshalb plötzlich so todmüde gewesen. Die andere Tür war auch zu, also... hatten wir wohl einfach nur Schwein. Und Connor...? Wo warst du eigentlich?"

„Oben!" sagte er knapp und wies auf die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges.

Oliver dachte nach. Die einzige die ihm jetzt noch einfiel war die Seifenfabrikantin die gestern Vormittag da war. „Connor, die Dicke-Böse-Frau, was hat sie genau gesagt? Sag mir alles was du herausgefunden hast... und Zeig mir das Foto das du gemacht hast!"

Connor trug die Einwegkamera, mit der er das Foto gemacht hatte die ganze Zeit mit sich herum. Es war ein Film drin der erst entwickelt werden musste. Das bedeutete das es etwas Zeit dauern würde bis sie es sehen konnten. Doch Oliver glaubte seinem Sohn nun jedes Wort. Für ihn stand nun fest: Die Böse Frau war an allem schuld.

„Connor, komm mit! Wir fahren nochmal zum Geheimversteck... Und diesmal, darfst du wirklich alles sehen..."

**Bitte um Review!**


	11. Der Plan

Oliver scheuchte sein Team und Connor zum Auto. Laurel ordnete er an im Haus zu bleiben und ihren Vater anzurufen damit er alle verfügbaren Einheiten in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen konnte. Oilver und Roy warfen sich noch je eine Jacke bzw. ein Hemd über, damit niemand durch die Autoscheiben sehen konnte das sie Arrow und Arsenal waren. Connor schmuggelte klammheimlich eine Einkaufstüte ins Auto. Roy fuhr, weil er am schnellsten Fahren konnte während Felicity auf dem Beifahrersitz auf ihrem Tablet nach zusammenhängen suchte. Auf der Rückbank saßen Oliver, Connor und Diggle.

Roys wilder Fahrstil ließ sie alle wild durch das Auto schleudern. Trotzdem hantierte Oliver mit einer Karte auf der Connor ihm Zeigen sollte was er gesehen hatte. Sie wussten nun das es eine Karte der Stadt und der näheren Umgebung gewesen sein musste. Und das eine rote Linie sowohl über Olivers Nachbarschaft als auch sein Haus führte. Dies wurde bestätigt als sie mehrere kranke Bäume sahen...

„Bist du sicher?"

„JA!" sagte Connor und wies auf der Karte auf die Stelle an der Olivers Villa stand. „Hier war ein roter Kringel drum. Und die Linie ging so um die Stadt herum. Aber hier war so ein Hubbel in der Linie."

„Ein was?" fragte Oliver und reichte Connor einen Kugelschreiber. „Mal es auf!"

Connor malte die komplette Linie nach. Er umkringelte Olivers Villa und dann malte er weiter bis zu einer anderen Villa um die er einen Bogen machte um dann weiter um die Stadt herum und dann zurück zum Flugfeld zu kommen auf dem die Linie begann. „Das war bestimmt das Zeug aus dem Zeppelin!"

„Dann benutzen sie den Zeppelin um das Zeug in der Stadt zu verteilen..." sagte Felicity bevor sie laut aufschrie als Roy so schnell um die Kurve bog das der Wagen ausbrach und fast im Gegenverkehr landete. „...ROY... Guck auf die Straße! Wo ist dieser Hubbel? Ich habe hier nämlich Fotos gefunden die Passagiere von der Fahrt gestern gemacht haben. Das ist die Gegend hier. Und die Uhrzeit passt auch."

Oliver nannte ihr die Adresse und sie fing an zu suchen...

Zeitgleich stieß Quentin mit einer seiner Krücken die Eingangstür zur Villa auf, die nur angelehnt war und trat ein. „LAUREL!" rief er und sah sich um.

„DAD?!" rief Laurel und kam ihm entgegen. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Du kannst mir nicht verbieten zu arbeiten! Außerdem hat mich den Anruf sehr überrascht und... JA, WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST DAS DENN?" rief er laut als er im Wohnzimmer das komische Zeug auf den Fenstern sah. Er humpelte ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich um. „Laurel, was ist das?"

Quentin wollte gerade die Terrassentür öffnen als sich Laurel davor warf. „NEIN, TU DAS NICHT! Das Zeug steht hinten im Garten zehn Meter hoch! Wenn du die Tür öffnest läuft alles ins Haus rein!"

„Was ist das?"

„Schaum!"

„Schaum? Oh, mein Gott..." Quentin begriff nun langsam. „Laurel, das könnte das gleiche Zeug sein das in den Glades die Leute vergiftet hat."

„Das glaubt Oliver auch. Deshalb ist er auch weg und bringt Connor in sicher..." begann Laurel und hielt sich darauf den Mund zu. Sie hatte gerade versehentlich Connors Namen genannt.

„Connor? Ach ja dieser Roy hat da was erwähnt das ein Verwandter zu Besuch ist." sagte Quentin und Laurel war erleichtert. Wenigstens wusste er noch nicht das Connor ein wirklich 'naher Verwandter' war.

Quentin schleppte sich die Treppe nach oben. Laurel begleitete ihn. „Habt ihr schon einen Anhaltspunkt?"

„Nun, mehrere Zeugen behaupten sie hätten diesen Zeppelin von der Flugshow über allen Tatorten fliegen sehen." erklärte Quentin. Laurel wusste nun das Connor wirklich recht hatte. Sie hatte die Geschichte auch gehört. „Der Zeppelin wird von einer Seifenfirma gesponsert. Zumindest hat die Chefin dieser Firma den Bau mitfinanziert. Das habe ich zumindest in der Zeitung gelesen. Die machen Seife, Waschmittel... solche Sachen die halt Schaum machen.

Während er redete standen sie vor dem Schaumberg der sich in den Flur ergossen hatte. Laurel nahm etwas davon in die Hand. „Aber das Zeug ist nicht ätzend, so wie das andere!"

„Ja! Aber ich habe heute in der..." begann Quentin während er einen Raum betrat. „JA WAS ZUM... LAUREL!"

Laurel rannte zu ihrem Vater, der auf der Suche nach einem freien Fenster Connors Zimmer betreten hatte. Laurel sah das das Zimmer voller Spielsachen war und ein paar Kleidungstücke in Kindergröße auf dem Bett lagen.

„Laurel?" sagte Quentin mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ja?"

„Wie alt ist Olivers 'Verwandter'?"

„Sieben!" sagte Laurel verlegen.

„Ist Olivers Verwandter... zufällig..." Quentin brachte es nicht über seine Lippen. „...ein... direkter Verwandter!"

Laurel wusste das sie es nun nicht weiter leugnen konnte: „Direkter geht es eigentlich gar nicht!"

„OH MEIN GOTT!" Quentin war es nun klar. „ER HAT EIN KIND! UND DICH HAT ER ALSO MIT NOCH EINER BETROGEN!"

„Dad, beruhige dich!"

„Ich will mich aber noch nicht beruhigen. Nicht nur das er mein kleines Mädchen mit ihrer Schwester betrog. Einer anderen hat er einen Queen-Braten in die Röhre geschoben!" Quentin setzte sich fassungslos aufs Bett. „Wie lange weißt du es schon?"

„Seit drei Wochen!" begann Laurel. „Aber wenn es dich beruhigt... Er weiß es auch erst seit etwas mehr als einem Monat!"

„Häh... Was meinst du damit?"

Laurel wollte gerade damit anfangen ihrem Vater die etwas komplizierte Familiengeschichte der Queens zu erklären als plötzlich Quentins Handy klingelte. Er kramte das Handy aus seiner Tasche und sah das es das Revier war. Er nahm das Gespräch entgegen: „Lance! Aha... aha... Ja!... Okay... Gut, danke! Das war das Revier. Ich muss los."

Quentin schleppte sich zurück zur Treppe. Er musste ins Revier. Wie geschockt er auch war das es einen zweiten Oliver Queen gab, auch wenn sich das Original geändert hatte, so musste er jetzt daran denken das es eine heiße Spur gab: Den Zeppelin!

„Der Zeppelin ist eine heiße Spur!" sagte Felicity unmittelbar bevor Roy hinter dem Verdant eine Vollbremsung einlegte, aber trotzdem noch mehrere Müllsäcke mitnahm und gegen einen Container prallte.

Zusammen sprangen sie aus dem Wagen und rannten durch die Hintertür in den Club.

„Muss ich wieder eine Augenbinde anziehen?" fragte Connor während Oliver ihn in den Club trug und mit ihm zur Geheimtür rannte.

„Nein! Diesmal nicht! Wir wollen eh bald umziehen." sagte Oliver hastig während er den Code eingab und sich die Tür öffnete.

Gemeinsam rannten sie die Treppe hinunter und Oliver setzte Connor auf den Tisch um zu einem Schrank zu rennen aus dem er einige Pfeile und anderes Equipment zu holen das er und Roy brauchen würden. Diggle begleitete Felicity zu ihren Computern und dort öffnete sie alles Informationen die sie über ihre Hauptverdächtige hatten: Heather Ferguson, die Seifenfabrikantin.

„Das ist ihr Haus!" sagte Felicity. „Der Zeppelin hat ihr Haus einfach umkreist. Und Sie hat von Ihrem Privatvermögen einige Millionen für den Bau des Zeppelins bereitgestellt."

„Sonst noch etwas?" fragte Oliver während er die Pfeile in seinen Köcher packte. „Ein Motiv vielleicht? Egal was..."

„Ich habe Sie bereits durchleuchtet? Alles was ich fand war diese Nachgewiesene Angst vor Keimen... Moment mal... ich glaub ich hab was..." sagte Felicity. „...während des Glades-Erdbeben war Ihre Tochter leicht verletzt worden als sie in der Stadt war. Im Krankenhaus in dem sie war musste sie mehr als 5 Stunden warten bevor sie behandelt wurde."

„So viele Tote und Verletzte wie es gab wundert mich das nicht." sagte Roy der auch ein paar eigene Pfeile hatte die er in seinen eigenen Köcher packte.

„Und sie hat sich in dem Krankenhaus irgendetwas eingefangen!" fügte Felicity hinzu. „Sie hat irgendeinen Infekt bekommen den sie sich eingefangen hat weil es im Krankenhaus nicht steril war. Das behauptet zumindest diese Ferguson. Es kam zu einer Schädigung des Herzens. Das Immunsystem ist fast völlig zerstört..."

„Was ist ein Immunsystem?" fragte Connor.

Felicity drehte sich kurz um und überlegte wie sie es einfach erklären konnte. „Ach, weißt du... Das Immunsystem sorgt dafür das ein Mensch gesund bleibt! Ohne wird er immer krank!"

„Aber da war doch mal was mit einem Ex-Mann!" sagte Oliver.

„Ja! Der Behauptet die Tochter wäre wieder Gesund und das der Herz-Schaden aufgrund einer Erbkrankheit kam." sagte Felicity und öffnete einige Gerichtsakten. „Er behauptet, seine Ex-Frau sperre ihre Tochter grundlos zuhause ein! Er hat das Sorgerecht beantragt, aber verloren weil seine Ex behauptet hat er hätte sie während der Ehe geschlagen! Beweise gab es nicht und es stand Aussage gegen Aussage!"

„Wo ist der Ex-Mann denn jetzt?" fragte Diggle.

Felicity tippte wie wild auf der Tastatur herum. „Tot! Er erlitt vor drei Monaten einen Herzinfarkt. Und so wie es aussah litt er seit seiner Schulzeit unter einer schweren Herzschwäche die auch schon sein Vater und sein Großvater hatten."

„Also doch eine Erbkrankheit!" sagte Oliver.

„Ich glaube nicht an häusliche Gewalt!" sagte Felicity und tippte wieder wie wild herum. „Hier steht das der Mann bei größter Aufregung Schwächeanfälle erlitt. Hätte er sie wirklich geschlagen hätte ihn das ganze Adrenalin schon viel früher Töten müssen. Aber... Oh nein!"

„Was ist los?" fragten die drei Männer gleichzeitig.

„Der Zeppelin! Er ist wieder gestartet!" sagte Felicity und öffnete ein anderes Fenster auf dem ein Live-Podcast zu sehen war. Auf dem Bildschirm waren hunderte winkende Menschen zu sehen die dem Zeppelin hinterherwinkten der etwa 50 Meter über dem Boden schwebte und nun langsam in fahrt kam. „Hier steht das er nun zur Luftfahrtmesse in Gotham fliegt. Aber davor wird er zwischenlanden um zu... tanken!"

„Ja! Nur keinen Sprit, sondern wahrscheinlich das schäumende Zeug. Dann schnappen wir uns die Kerle. Und die Dame kann etwas erleben!" sagte Oliver der nun bereit war. „Wo wird er landen?"

„So wies aussieht... Im Garten von Misses Ferguson!" sagte Felicity überrascht. „Wenn das stimmt was hier steht befindet sich der einzige andere Mobile-Landemast an dem der Zeppelin andocken kann gerade auf ihrem Grundstück."

„Gut! Roy, Diggle macht euch bereit... wir fahren!" sagte Oliver.

„Ich komme auch mit. Je näher ich an den Computer im Zeppelin komme desto besser kann ich vielleicht den Kurs umprogrammieren. Nur für den Fall." sagte Felicity und griff sich alles was sie gebrauchen konnte.

So machten Sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Treppe: „Und was mache ich?"

Erschrocken zuckten alle zusammen und drehten sich zu Connor um den sie völlig vergessen hatten. Zu Ihrer großen Überraschung hatte sich Connor, während sie an den Computern standen und Felicity zuhörten, am Equipment bedient und das angezogen was er in der Einkaufstüte mit genommen hatte. Er hatte seinen eigenen Bogen und die eigenen Pfeile die ganze Zeit dabei. Dazu kam nun eine dunkelgrüne Kapuze die Connor wohl selbst von einem alten Pulli abgeschnitten hatte und mit einer Kordel fest gemacht war. Er trug schwarze Handschuhe die er aus einem der Schränke hatte und ein paar Stiefel die ihm viel zu groß waren und die er auch hier gefunden hatte. Abgerundet wurde das ganze von einem etwas engen hellgrünen Sweatshirt und einer grünen Sporthose. Oliver ließ vor Schreck seinen Bogen fallen.

„Wo... Wo hast du das den her?" fragte Oliver.

„Hab ich selbst gemacht! Gefällts dir?" fragte Connor.

Wären Sie jetzt nicht gerade auf dem Sprung gewesen hätte Oliver vielleicht gesagt das er es süß findet. Er hatte schon viele Kinder auf der Straße in selbstgemachten Arrowkostümen spielen gesehen. Nicht nur an Halloween. Und Connors war das, das mit Abstand am besten aussah. Doch er war trotzdem überrumpelt. „Woher hast du das ganze?"

„Oh, ich hab das Zeug in so einer großen Metallbox gefunden. Da werfen die Leute immer Klamotten rein die so ein Mann dann abholt. Als das Schloss kaputt war hab ich mir auch was genommen!" erklärte Connor.

„Du hasst das Zeug... aus einem Altkleidercontainer?!" fragte Oliver geschockt. Zumindest erklärte es warum es nach Schweiß roch. „Weiß deine Mutter das?"

„Gefällt es dir nicht?" fragte Connor etwas traurig.

„Oh... doch doch... es sieht... wirklich toll aus." sagte Oliver, während ihm die alten Stiefel der Größe 43 auffielen in denen Connor komplett versank. Oliver wurde etwas verlegen: „Ehmm... hatten wir nicht darüber gesprochen das wir uns erst darum kümmern wenn du die High-School abgeschlossen hast!?"

Oliver musst sich etwas einfallen lassen. Er durfte Connor nicht noch einmal so kränken wie gestern Abend. Zeitgleich durfte er nicht mit in diese Villa wo vielleicht noch geschossen wurde. Alleine durfte er ihn auch nicht lassen, weder hier, noch in der Familien-Villa. Felicity, die Connor's Kostüm richtig süß fand, ergriff das Wort.

„Ehmm... Connor! Bevor du mit auf Einsatz darfst musst du erst etwas üben..." sagte sie wobei Oliver sie geschockt und dann streng ansah. „...und zwar mit meiner selbst entwickelten App!"

Zusammen verließen sie die Arrowhöhle, wobei sich Connor heimlich etwas vom Tisch nahm und stiegen wieder ins Auto. Erneut warfen sich Oliver und Roy ein Hemd über um ihre Kostüme zu überdecken. Am heiligten Tag war das Risiko Entdeckt zu werden zwar riesig. Doch sie mussten sich beeilen... Der Zeppelin war bereits deutlich über der Stadt zu sehen. Beladen mit einer tödlichen Fracht...

Was keiner ahnte war das Quentin mit zwei jüngeren Kollegen gerade vor der Villa von Heather Ferguson ankam und zum Haus lief.

„Denkt daran Männer, noch sind wir hier weil wir etwas klären müssen. Sollte sich unser verdacht bestätigen... HUST... Oh, Entschuldigung... Wie ich schon sagte, sollte sich unser verdacht bestätigen werden wir sie mit aufs Revier nehmen... HUST...HUST... Aw... was ist den jetzt los."

Quentin schien die Stimme zu versagen. Er musste plötzlich wie wild Husten.

„Chef... Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" fragte einer der beiden Männer die Quentin begleiteten bevor auch die beiden wie wild anfangen mussten zu husten.

Quentin begriff das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „MUNDSCHUTZ! … HUST... SOFORT!"

Quentin schaffte es gerade noch seinen Mundschutz, den jeder Polizist in den letzten Tagen erhalten hat, über den Mund zu halten und fest zu machen. Doch ihm war bereits schwindelig. Die beiden Männer neben ihm brachen bereits zusammen. Quentin hielt den Atem an. Doch bringen würde es nichts. Quentin fühlte wie sich alles drehte. Es wurde langsam verschwommen als er auf die Knie fiel. Die beiden Krücken entglitten ihm. Die Männer neben ihm waren längst außer Gefecht.

Verzweifelt versuchte Quentin seinen immer schwerer werdenden Körper zurück zur Straße zu schleppen. Alles fühlte sich steif und schwer an. Es war als würde er beim kriechen erstarren. Der Mundschutz schien zu helfen. Es wurde kurz klarer. Trotzdem brachte es nicht viel als ihm jemand von hinten mit etwas hartem und schmalen auf den Hinterkopf schlug und er K.O. ging...

Im inneren der Villa saß im ersten Stock ein 16-jähriges Mädchen in seinem weiß gestrichenen Zimmer. Die Möbel, die Vorhänge, und sogar das schlichte Baumwoll-Kleid, das sie trug waren weiß. Ihr Fenster war verschlossen und luftdicht abgeriegelt. Traurig blickte sie nach draußen in den Garten in dem alle Pflanzen weg waren und nur noch weiße blankpolierte Kunststoffplatten die ansonsten karge Erde bedeckten und nun eine Atmosphäre wie in einem OP schufen. Sie war traurig nicht mehr raus zu gehen. In den Wald, oder an den Strand... all die Dinge die sie früher so gerne tat, auch mit ihrem Vater den sie so schrecklich vermisste... Doch seit dem Erdbeben in den Glades schien ihre immer so strenge Mutter endgültig durchzudrehen... umso erschrockener war sie als sich die Tür öffnete und ihre Mutter eintrat wobei sie hinter einer Plane aus durchsichtigem Plastik blieb.

„Nicht mehr lange, kleines! Nicht mehr lange und wir haben diese Stadt gründlich gesäubert..." sagte sie lächelnd.

„NEIN!" brüllte ihre Tochter. „BITTE! Du darfst das nicht tun! Du wirst sie alle töten!"

Sie stand auf und fiel sofort wieder hin. Alles drehte sich. Ihr Kreislauf machte diesen Stress nicht mit. Sie wusste über die Herzkrankheit, die sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte Bescheid. Doch ihre Mutter hatte andere Ursachen im Kopf an denen sie festhielt.

„Sie dich doch an! Du kannst dich nicht einmal hier auf den Beinen halten... Und jetzt leg dich hin. Bald wird diese Stadt die sauberste der Welt sein. Warum musstest du auch an dem Abend in die Glades gehen?" sagte sie und verließ den Raum wieder.

Verzweifelt brach ihre Tochter in Tränen aus und griff sich einen Stuhl mit dem sie versuchte das Fenster einzuschlagen um endlich wieder normale Luft atmen zu können. Doch der Stuhl und ihre wenige Kraft schafften es nicht einmal das spezial-gehärtete Glas zu zerkratzen. Verzweifelt gab sie auf als sie das riesige Luftschiff sah, das sich langsam der Villa näherte...

**Bitte um Review!**


	12. Retter in der Not

Der Kombi schoss um die Kurven wobei die Insassen wild hin und her geschleudert wurden. Roy am Steuer, Felicity auf dem Beifahrersitz und Oliver, Connor und Diggle auf der Rückbank. Felicity hatte Connor ihren Tablet in die Hand gedrückt damit dieser ihre neue App ausprobieren konnte und die ihm offenbar sehr gefiel. Damit war er abgelenkt.

Roy fuhr vorsichtiger als sie in die richtige Straße einbogen und schließlich langsam an der Villa vorbeifuhren vor der sie die zwei Leichen der Streifenpolizisten entdeckten.

„Sieht so aus als wären wir richtig!" sagte Oliver.

Roy lenkte den Wagen auf einen schmalen Feldweg neben der Straße und brachte diesen dort zum Stillstand während Oliver zwei Atemschutzmasken herauszog und eine davon Roy gab.

„Okay, Arsenal... wollen mal sehen ob sich dein Training ausgezahlt hat. Felicity, versuch dich in das Sicherheitssystem zu hacken, Diggle sie gehen außen herum und Connor..." sagte Oliver wobei ihm plötzlich mulmig wurde. Er hatte sich geschworen Connor niemals so nahe zu einem Einsatz zu nehmen. „...du bewachst das Auto!"

„Ai Ai, Sir!" sagte Connor wobei er salutierte und den Kopf vom Display hob. „Und wann darf ich mit? Sag nicht nach der High-School!"

Oliver der gerade aussteigen wollte hielt inne. „Ehmm... wenn du die einhunderttausend Punkte erreicht hasst!"

Mit diesen Worten sprangen alle aus dem Wagen. Felicity rutschte auf den Fahrersitz und Connor blieb seelenruhig auf der Rückbank sitzen und spielte weiter mit Felicitys App. Diese verband währenddessen ihren Laptop mit den Sicherheitskameras während Oliver und Roy über den matschigen Feldweg zur Straße und dann zur Villa schlichen.

Es war helllichter Tag. Es gab keine Pflanzen, Bäume oder Büsche hinter denen sich Oliver oder Roy hätten verstecken können. Der Bereich vor der modernen Steinvilla mit ihrer großen Fensterfront war nur ein asphaltierter Platz. Der Boden sah aus als wäre er gerade poliert worden. Beide hielten je einen Pfeil im Anschlag. Schussbereit drehten sie sich mehrmals um sich selbst. Niemand zu sehen, es war totenstill. Was ins Auge stach war der Zeppelin der nur noch wenige hundert Meter entfernt war und zur Landung ansetzte. Beide sahen nach den Polizisten die vor der Villa lagen. Sie waren tot. Genau so qualvoll krepiert wie die anderen Menschen. Dann schlichen sie weiter. Jeder konnte sie eigentlich sehen. Alles war offen, es gab kein Versteck. Doch sie mussten sofort handeln. Glücklicher weise gab es keine direkten Nachbarn, die vielleicht in die Schusslinie geraten könnten.

Diggle währenddessen schlich an der hohen Mauer entlang die das Haus weiträumig umkreiste. Auch er sah den Zeppelin, der mit laut brummenden Motoren immer näher kam und der ein Seil abwarf. Diggle zückte seine Pistole und ging weiter. Es war still. Tote fliegen lagen auf dem Boden zwischen verdorrten Grashalmen. Diese Frau hatte sogar ihr eigenes Grundstück auf diese Weise desinfiziert. Oliver und Roy standen währenddessen links und rechts von der großen schweren Doppelflügel-Holztür, die Roy mit einem Handgriff aufbrach und sich sofort öffnete. Der Anblick war verstörend.

„Oh, Mann ist das gruselig!" sagte Roy als sie eintraten.

„Da geb ich dir recht!" fügte Oliver hinzu.

Der Eingangsbereich war komplett in weiß gehalten. Weiße Wände, weiße Möbel, eine weiße Plastikplane über dem Boden und überall standen Behälter mit Feuchttüchern. Beide traten ein paar Schritte ein, immer noch Schussbereit...

„Oh... Mann! Die Frau ist wirklich krank!" sagte Roy bevor beide wildes Geschimpfe hörten.

„Ihr inkompetenten Taugenichtse!..." schimpfte eine wütende Frauenstimme. „...Könnt ihr den gar nichts richtig machen!"

Beide machten sich schussbereit als eine übergewichtige etwas klein geratene Frau zornig die Treppe in den Eingangsbereich runter stapfte. Im Schlepptau hatte sie zwei große stämmige Männer in weißen Overalls die den bewusstlosen Lance umhertrugen.

„Ihr beide seit... JA WAS ZUM TEUFEL..." brüllte sie als sie Arrow und Arsenal sah.

„SAMANTHA FERGUSON... SIE RICHTEN DIESE STADT ZU GRUNDE!" schrie Oliver mit seiner Arrowstimme und spannte den Bogen. Roy tat es ihm nach und zusammen standen sie nun etwa zehn Meter von den Bösewichten entfernt.

Die Schurkin schlug beide Hände vor Schreck ins Gesicht und war fassungslos: „OH MEIN GOTT! SIE HABEN SICH TATSÄCHLICH NICHT DIE SCHUHE ABGETRETEN BEVOR SIE REINGEKOMMEN SIND!"

Oliver und Roy waren verwirrt. Sie konnten es nicht glauben. Da standen zwei Männer vor ihr die sie mit Pfeilen bedrohten und das einzige woran sie denken konnte waren die Schuhabdrücke die beide Hinterlassen hatten. Verwirrt sahen beide nach unten und sahen die matschigen Abdrücke die von der Tür bis zu der Stelle führten an der sie nun standen.

„Oh, das tut uns leid!" sagte Arsenal reflexartig. „Aber da wo sie hingehen waschen sich die Leute nicht einmal die Hände!"

„IHHGITT!" schrie sie und zeigte mit den Fingern auf die beiden. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen mein Haus zu verschandeln? DAS WERDET IHR BÜSSEN!"

Schnippisch schnipste sie mit den Fingern und die Tür hinter den beiden schloss sie wie von Geisterhand selbst. Oliver konnte gerade noch einen Pfeil abschießen bevor sich unter ihnen eine Art Falltür geöffnet haben musste. Beide schrien kurz auf als sie beide in die Tiefe fielen und auf irgendetwas weichem landeten. Dann stieg beiden wieder dieser entsetzliche Waschmittelgeruch in die Nase.

Der Pfeil den Oliver abschoss traf die Schulter einer der beiden Männer die Lance nach unten trugen. Sofort sackte er zusammen und schrie vor schmerzen als er die Treppe runter fiel. Lance knallte auf die Stufen und wachte sofort wieder auf. Arrow und Arsenal währenddessen standen auf und schossen einen Pfeil mit einem Seil nach oben. Doch der Nebel in dieser eigenartigen Kammer war dicht und schien nichts gutes zu heißen. Beide schwangen sich an dem Seil nach oben waren aber schon bewusstlos bevor sie laut auf dem Boden aufschlugen...

„Oh mein Gott!" war das einzige was Felicity herausbrachte als sie die Szene auf ihrem Bildschirm sah. „Dig... wir haben hier ein großes Problem! Connor, halte dich ja... Connor?"

Als Felicity sich umdrehte um sicherzugehen das Connor nichts mitbekam war sie erschrocken. Connor war nicht da! Ihr Tablet lag auf der Rückbank und sie sah das Connor die einhunderttausend Punkte erreicht hatte! Als sie aufsah sah sie ihn in seinem nachgemachten Arrow-Kostüm und mit Bogen und Pfeilen über die Straße zur Villa rennen.

„NEIN, CONNOR! SIE WERDEN DIR ETWAS ANTUN!" schrie Felicity wobei sie aus dem Wagen sprang und den Laptop in den Matsch fallen ließ. Doch Connor konnte sie nicht hören. Er war schon zu weit weg. „Aw... Mann... Hoffentlich bekomme ich mal Kinder die artiger sind!" war das einzige was sie in diesem Moment sagen konnte und hob den Laptop aus dem Matsch um zu sehen was in der Villa weiter geschah.

Dort wollte gerade einer der Schergen die Arrow und Arsenal auf einen Rollwagen hievten beiden die Kapuzen runter ziehen.

„FASS DIE BLOSS NICHT AN!" schrie die Chefin. „Wer weiß wann die das letzte mal gewaschen wurden!"

„Aber ich würde gerne wissen wie der Typ aussieht..." sagte der Mann.

„Ist doch egal! Fesselt sie so gut es geht und schafft sie ins Luftschiff. Diese Typen sollen sehen wie man eine Stadt wirklich säubert..."

Draußen schlich Connor nun mit gezücktem Pfeil über den Platz vor dem Haus. Es war ruhig. Kein Mucks zu hören. Etwas weiter entfernt schrie Felicity in den Funk: „Diggle, Connor ist abgehauen! Er ist die Villa rein!"

„WAS?! Ich komme nach vorne!" sagte Diggle und rannte zurück zur Straße.

„Felicity, ich werde sie retten!" ertönte Connors Stimme plötzlich im Funk.

Connor hatte sich wohl auch am Equipment im Geheimversteck bedient und einen der Kommunikatoren geklaut den er aber nicht ins Ohr bekam sondern mit einem Schnürsenkel um seinen Kopf gebunden hatte.

„Connor?" sagte Felicity dedäppert. „Was zum... Komm sofort zurück ins Auto!"

„Die dicke Böse Frau will sie mitnehmen. Ich werde sie retten!" sagte Connor stolz während er durch den leeren Eingangsbereich schlich. „Uhhiiii... Das ist gruselig hier!"

„NEIN, CONNOR!" schrie Felicity. „Du kommst zurück ins Auto! Du bist ein kleiner Junge und hast in den Villen von bösen Frauen nichts zu suchen!"

Felicity startete den Motor und setzte zurück wobei sie einen Busch mitnahm und der Wagen wild umher geschüttelt wurde. Mit quietschenden Reifen driftete sie über die Straße in Richtung der Auffahrt der Villa und raste dorthin. Diggle kam in dem Moment um die Ecke als Felicity scharf bremste und ihn beinahe über den Haufen fuhr.

„Er ist da drin!" sagte sie besorgt und zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Haus.

„Wir müssen ihn da raus holen!" sagte Diggle und zusammen rannten sie zur Haustür.

Auf halber strecke merkten sie plötzlich das es nach Waschmittel roch. „DIGGLE! ZURÜCK!"

Felicity packte Diggle an seiner Jacke und stolperte als er sie mitriss. Erst jetzt merkte er warum sie nicht mehr weiter wollte. In der Luft war etwas gasiges. Der gleiche Geruch den Roy um die Toten in den Glades gerochen hatte. Geschockt hielten sie sich Mund und Nase zu und rannten zurück zum Auto... Ohne Mundschutz konnten sie das Gelände nicht betreten...

Währenddessen schlich Connor die Treppe hinauf und durch den Gang. Mit einem Bleistiftanspitzer spitze er einen Pfeil an den er in der Hand hielt. Hier lief er nun und machte einen auf Helden. Bereit um nötigenfalls zu schießen. Was eh unnötig war. Denn alle waren draußen am Zeppelin. Inklusive seinem Vater und dessen Protegè die beide auf einem Rollwagen in den Laderaum gehievt wurden. Unter dem strengen Blick der Drahtzieherin des ganzen.

„Passt ja auf das sie nicht aufwachen! Ich warne euch! Wenn wir die Stadt säubern schmeißen wir sie in die Bucht..."

Im Haus konnte die Tochter alles sehen was geschah. Die Laderampe des Zeppelins glänzte in der Sonne. Alles war offen und gut einzusehen. Quentin, der inzwischen wieder wach war wurde von zwei Männern ebenfalls in den Frachtraum getragen. Während das Mädchen weiter versuchte die Fensterscheibe zu zertrümmern öffnete sich die Tür und ein kleiner Junge sprang ins Zimmer mit gezücktem Pfeil und machte eine Pose.

„SIE HABEN DIESE STADT ZU GRUNDE GERICHTET!" schrie er mit verstellter Stimme.

Das Mädchen im Zimmer ließ vor Schreck den Stuhl fallen mit dem sie auf das Fenster eindreschte. Verdutzt starrte sie das Kind in seinem Kostüm an. Connor trug, neben dem Rest des Kostüms nun auch noch eine Augenmaske die er aus einem Stück Stoff ausgeschnitten hatte. Das Mädchen traute seinen Augen nicht mehr.

„W... W... Wer bist du den?" fragte sie stotternd.

„Ich... Ich bin Arrow-Junior! Und ich bin hier um die dicke, böse Frau davon abzuhalten die Leute in der Stadt zu töten!" sagte Connor heroisch und hob die Hand um nach oben zu zeigen. „Im Namen aller Menschen die heute nicht sterben wollen... werde... ich sie bestrafen!"

Das Mädchen war fassungslos. Aber im Moment hatte sie andere sorgen. Besonders als hinter dem Jungen die Tür zurück ins Schloss fiel und der Riegel vor rutschte und sie so abschloss.

„HEY!" schrie Connor und zog am Türknauf. „MACHT AUF!"

„Schreien wird dir auch nichts bringen! Ich weiß es, ich habe es versucht!" sagte das Mädchen, den Tränen nahe. „Das ist ein Spezialschloss, das nur von außen geöffnet werden kann."

Connor sah zu ihr. Um ihn herum war eine durchsichtige Plastikplane. Connor fand einen Reißverschluss und öffnete diesen. In diesem Moment sprang das Mädchen auf und stürmte auf die Tür zu auf die sie wie wild einschlug in der Hoffnung sie auf zu bekommen. Connor sah sofort das das Mädchen hier gefangen war.

„Bist du wirklich krank?"

„NEIN!" schrie sie. „Meine Mutter ist die die Krank ist. Sie hat vor die ganze Stadt zu vergasen und zu sterilisieren. Sie wird locker mehr als eine Millionen Menschen töten. Und der große Arrow ist jetzt auch in Gefahr... sie lässt ihn gerade in den Zeppelin verladen."

„WAS?" rief Connor und lief zum Fenster.

Da sah er das sie recht hatte. Sein bewusstloser Vater wurde gerade die Laderampe hinaufgefahren.

„CONNOR?! Wo bist du?" rief Felicity durch den Funk. Sie und Diggle suchten im Auto verzweifelt nach zwei weiteren Atemschutzmasken.

„Ich hab die kranke Tochter gefunden! Sie ist hier eingesperrt!" sagte Connor.

„WAS?!" riefen beide gleichzeitig.

„Pass auf das sie den Gesicht nicht sieht!" sagte Felicity. „Und atme ja nicht so viel da drin! Die Luft ist Giftig."

Connor sah sich um. Das Mädchen war eindeutig gefangen und musste befreit werden. Aber die Tür war verschlossen. Er nahm sich ein Buch vom Schrank und warf es gegen das große Fenster das nicht mal einen Sprung bekam.

„Das bringt nichts!" sagte das Mädchen und weinte nun umso mehr. „Das ist ein Sicherheitsfenster! Absolut bruchsicher!"

Connor sah das Mädchen an. Ihr Satz erinnerte ihn an etwas: Der Satz den ihm sein Vater gesagt hatte nachdem er das Wohnzimmerfenster kaputt gemacht hatte...

„_Du hast mit einem Holzpfeil, der einen halben Zentimeter dick ist, ein doppelt verglastes Sicherheitsfenster durchbohrt. RESPEKT! Wer hätte gedacht das du so eine Kraft in den Armen hasst um so eine Schusskraft zu entwickeln..."_

„Ich kann es! Ich kann es!" sagte Connor und trat ein paar Schritte weit davon. Er war sich sicher. „Zur Seite! Gleich gibt's Scherben!"

Das völlig verzweifelte Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und kauerte auf allen vieren auf dem Boden. „Nein, nein, nein, nein... Ich werde nie wieder frische Luft atmen. Nie wieder frisches Obst essen. Nie wieder..."

In diesem Moment schoss Connor. So wie es ihm sein Vater gezeigt hatte. Er vertraute auf die Kraft die er in den Armen hatte und die sein Vater so sehr gepriesen hatte. Der Pfeil zischte durch den Raum und traf das Fenster exakt in der Mitte des etwa 2 mal 2 Meter großen Scheibe. Dort drang dieser mit einem lauten klirren ein und blieb stecken.

Das Mädchen öffnete geschockt die Augen und war erstaunt. Der Pfeil steckte im Glas. Risse breiteten sich vom Pfeil über fast die gesamte Scheibe aus. Und rund um den Pfeil bröckelte das zersplitterte Glas. Erstaunt stand sie auf und fasste den Pfeil an wobei das Glas mehr und mehr bröckelte. Aufgeregt griff sie sich erneut den Stuhl und warf diesen erneut gegen das nun stark geschwächte Glas. Mit lautem klirren zersprang die Scheibe nun als der Stuhl hindurch flog und die großen Scherben sich aus dem Rahmen lösten und hinunter krachten.

„ICH BIN FREI! ICH BIN FREI!" jubelte das Mädchen und umarmte Connor wobei sie ihm ohne Unterlass Küsste. „ICH BIN FREI! ICH BIN ENDLICH FREI!"

Sie ließ Connor los und sprang durch das zerbrochene Fenster. Lauthals schreiend rannte sie über das Dach und hangelte sich an der Dachrinne runter. Connor sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. Sie war aufgedreht als ob sie auf Droge wäre.

„DANKE! DANKE! DANKE!" schrie sie. „Dein Vater sollte stolz auf dich sein!"

Connor war überwältigt. Er war glücklich. Er war da wo er hin wollte. Und es fühlte sich toll an...

„HEY! DIE FLIEGEN MIT DEINEM VATER WEG!" schrie das Mädchen plötzlich. Connor rannte zum Fenster und sah wie sich die Laderampe schloss. Die beiden Motoren des Zeppelins begannen zu brummen und die Seile waren gelöst. Connor trat durch das kaputte Fenster und lief über das Dach. Er musste hier runter. Dann sah er eine Dachrinne und sprang drauf. Krachend löste sich die Rinne von der Wand und Connor krallte sich umso mehr fest als sich diese langsam nach unten bog und er halbwegs sanft mit den Füßen auf dem Plastikboden ankam...

„Hier! Ich hab sie gefunden!" sagte Felicity aufgeregt vom Kofferraum aus, wohin sie geklettert war nachdem sie und Diggle vorne nichts fanden, und reichte Diggle eine der Atemschutzmasken.

„Okay! Dann los!" rief er und öffnete die Tür wieder. Zusammen liefen sie zum Haus. „CONNOR!"

„CONNOR?! WO BIST DU?" rief Felicity durch ihren Mundschutz. „CONNOR!"

Zusammen liefen sie durch das Haus.

„Aww... Roy hatte recht!" sagte Diggle. „Hier ist es wirklich gruselig."

Beide rannten durch die blankgeputzte Villa und durchsuchten alle Räume. Als sie die Treppe hinunterrannten sahen sie Connor durch eine Glasfront. Wie er zum Zeppelin rannte.

„CONNOR, NEIN!" schrien beide und rannten die Treppe wieder runter.

Diggle trat die Terrassentür ein, die sofort nachgab und zusammen rannten sie nun über die Terrasse. Kamen jedoch nicht weit, weil sie auf den Polierten Plastikplatten, mit denen die Erde darunter isoliert war, sofort ausrutschten. Schreiend fielen sie zu Boden wobei Diggle auf Felicity landete. Felicitys Brille flog im hohen Bogen weg als Diggle sie unter sich begrub und so erkannte sie nur einen verschwommenen grünen Punkt, der nun am Zeppelin zu verschwinden schien...

Diggle stand auf befreite Felicity damit aus ihrer Lage. Er reichte ihr Ihre Brille an der nun eines der Gläser zersprungen war und zusammen sahen sie den Zeppelin ganz langsam in die Höhe gleiten, während die Motoren immer lauter dröhnten.

„CONNOR! WO BIST DU?" schrie Felicity. „Kannst du ihn sehen?"

„Nein! Wo kann er nur sein?" fragte sich Diggle während beide geschockt auf den Zeppelin blickten. „Er ist doch nicht etwa..."

Sein Verdacht wurde allerdings bestätigt als sie eine kleine, grün gekleidete Gestalt mit Kapuze an einer vergessenen Strickleiter unterhalb des Luftschiffs baumeln sahen...

**Bitte um Review!**


	13. Connors großer Moment

Der Wind blies Connor fast von der Leiter als der Zeppelin höher und höher stieg. Er klammerte sich so fest er konnte. Die viel zu großen Stiefel rutschten ihm fast von den Füßen. Etwa 30 Meter unter ihm winkten Diggle und Felicity verzweifelt als ob sie dachten das es etwas bringen würde. Doch sie wussten das sie nur tatenlos zusehen konnten wie das Luftschiff und sein blinder Passagier langsam in die Ferne glitten.

„Oh, Connor..." rief Felicit verzweifelt in den Funk. „...halt dich bloß fest. Und sieh nicht nach unten!"

„Wir müssen ihn da runter holen!" sagte Diggle.

„Und wie?" fragte Felicity während Diggle geschockt auf und ab lief.

Verzweifelt realisierten sie das sie nichts tun konnten...

„Chefin! Da sind zwei Personen auf Ihrem Grundstück." sagte einer der Männer der neben der Drahtzieherin des ganzen in der Gondel stand und nach hinten zur Villa blickte.

„Ist doch egal! Viel wichtiger ist das was wir dieser Stadt nun gutes tun werden!" sagte diese ohne nach hinten zu sehen.

„Geschätzte Ankunft in 15 Minuten!" sagte der Mann am Steuer.

„Ausgezeichnet!" sagte die Frau und ging zu einer breiten Trittleiter aus Metall die nach oben in den Bauch des Zeppelins führte. „Ich wünsche gerufen zu werden wenn wir über dem Stadtzentrum sind. Ich gehe mir währenddessen unsere ungebetenen Gäste ansehen."

Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie die Leiter nach oben und ging einen Gang entlang. Hinter einem Gitter befanden sich zwei große Räume mit Panoramafenstern im Bauch des Zeppelins von denen Mann einen fantastischen Ausblick hatte. Am anderen Ende befand sich eine abgeschlossene Tür hinter der sich ein etwa 10 Quadratmeter großer Laderaum befand. Bis oben hin gefüllt mit großen Metallfässern die mit Schläuchen verbunden waren.

In der Mitte des Lagerraumes waren Arrow, Arsenal und Lance an den Händen und mit dem Rücken zueinander aneinander gefesselt. Langsam wachten sie auf...

„Awww... Was ist passiert?" fragte Arsenal, dem der Schädel brummte.

„Sofort AUFWACHEN!" brüllte sie als sie vor ihren Gefangenen stand. „Das ist unhöflich zu schlafen während jemand mit einem redet."

Die schrille Stimme lies alle drei sofort hellwach werden...

Gleichzeitig zog sich 'Arrow-Junior' die Strickleiter hoch. Die Außenhülle war nun zum Greifen nah. Jedoch gab es keine Luke oder ähnliches. Als er nach oben griff war da nur die Plane aus der die Außenhülle bestand. Connor wurde wild hin und her geschüttelt während er von einer Windböe erfasst wurde und umschlang die Leiter wieder...

Am Boden rannten Diggle und Felicity zurück zum Wagen.

„Wir müssen ihnen folgen!" rief sie. „Vielleicht kann ich mich in den Bordcomputer einhacken und so eine Landung erzwingen."

„Besser wärs! Wer weiß was sie machen wenn sie Connor entdecken?" sagte Diggle während er den Wagen anließ und davonrasten. Nur Sekunden bevor die ersten Streifenwagen um die Ecke bogen und vor der Villa hielten...

Unter dem Luftschiff griff Connor vorsichtig in die Tasche des Sweatshirts das er trug und zog eine Pfeilspitze, die er ebenfalls aus der Arrowhöhle geklaut hatte und mit einem Stück Packschnur um einen leeren schwarzen Filzstift gewickelt war. So fest er konnte stach er mit seiner selbstgemachten Flecette in den Stoff und durchlöcherte diesen. Er versuchte ein Loch hereinzuschneien. Doch egal wie scharf der Pfeil war, es war schwer, da der Stoff e. Connor kämpfte mit dem Gleichgewicht. Der Wind blies ihm ohne Gnade fast von der Leiter während er wirklich mehrfach beinahe abrutschte. Schließlich gelang es ihm ein Loch in die Außenhülle zu schneiden und sah das Metallgerüst das das Luftschiff zusammenhielt.

Connor steckte seine Pfeilspitze zurück in die Tasche und griff nach dem Metall um sich daran ins Luftschiff zu ziehen. Das Abgeschnittene Stück der Außenhülle währenddessen riss immer weiter ein und knallte hinter Connor mehrfach gegen die Außenhülle was ein lautes Geräusch im inneren des Luftschiffs auslöste. Connor zog sich rauf und griff nach einem Geländer das über ihm war und kletterte auf einen schmalen Laufsteg. Der Wind blies nun ins innere und machte unglaublichen Lärm...

„WAS SOLL DER KRACH!" schrie Samantha Ferguson als sie vor ihren gefangenen stand und den Wind durch das Luftschiff pfeifen hörte. „IHR BEIDE! NACHSEHEN, SOFORT!"

Mit einer Handbewegung wies sie ihre beiden Handlanger mit Schlagstöcken an nachzusehen. Beide Männer, die auch schon im Zelt waren, nahmen ihre Schlagstöcke und öffneten die Tür nach hinten. Sofort blies kalte Luft in den Raum und sie wussten was los war.

„Awww... Chefin, die Außenhülle muss gerissen sein!" rief einer.

„DANN REPARIERT ES!" rief sie wütend und beide schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Beide Männer liefen nun den schmalen Laufsteg entlang der an beiden Seiten durch ein hohes Geländer gesichert war. Sie liefen ein paar Schritte bis sie direkt über dem Loch standen das Connor in die Hülle geschnitten hatte, und das sich durch den Fahrtwind immer weiter vergrößerte. Eiskalter Wind blies ihnen um die Ohren während sie Kopfschüttelnd darüber standen. Die Strickleiter die noch angebracht war blieb von beiden unbemerkt.

„Hey, sieh mal! Das ist ein gerader Schnitt! Das hat jemand mit Absicht gemacht." sagte der andere und beide hielten bedrohlich und schützend ihre Schlagstöcke vor sich.

Connor der all dies Mitbekam war über eine steile Treppe in einen engen Schacht zwischen zwei Gaskammern geklettert. Er durfte nicht entdeckt werden. Doch beide kamen immer näher. Es war klar das mindestens einer auch hier hinein sehen würde. Connor taste sich vor. Dann fand er etwas was sicher hilfreich war: Einen Feuerlöscher!

Am Boden rasten Diggle und Felicity dem Zeppelin hinterher der rund 400 Meter über ihnen über den Himmel glitt und sich der Stadt näherte. Felicity tippte eilig auf der Tastatur herum bis sie endlich drin war.

„Ich habs... Ich versuche mich in die Steuerung einzuschleichen. Vielleicht kann ich sie von der Stadt weglocken... JA! Viel Spaß in der Wüste!" sagte sie lächelnd und drückte die ENTER-Taste.

In der Gondel des Luftschiffs bemerkte der Steuermann das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Der Kompass auf der riesigen Modernen Steuerkonsole zeigte nicht dahin wo er sollte.

„Au, Mist... Wir sind ja falsch. Wenn das die Chefin herauskriegt gibt's ärger." sagte er besorgt und sah nach hinten. Nur der Assistent war noch da.

„Was ist los?" fragte dieser.

„Wir fliegen in die falsche Richtung. Ich fliege ne vorsichtige Kurve, dann merkt sie es nicht." sagte der Steuermann und drehte ganz behutsam das Steuer nach rechts. „Wenn die das herauskriegt macht sie uns die Hölle heiß!"

Langsam ging das Luftschiff in eine vorsichtige und weite Rechtskurve. Am Boden beobachten Diggle und Felicity weiter das Luftschiff und waren erleichtert als sie merkten das es sich nun von der Stadt entfernen zu schien und in den Wolken verschwand.

„Hoffentlich reicht das bis wir... VORSICHT!" schrie Felicty.

Beide waren so auf das Luftschiff fixiert das sie nicht merkten das sie geradewegs auf mehrere andere Autos zurasten die an einer Roten Ampel warteten. Geschockt riss Diggle das Lenkrad nach rechts und der Wagen schoss von der Straße. Beide wurden wild auf und ab geworfen als der Wagen rechts an den wartenden Autos vorbeischoss und über den Grünstreifen raste. Die Personen in den anderen Autos waren verwirrt als der Kombi an ihnen vorbeischoss um dann in einen schmalen Asphaltierten Waldweg einzubiegen in dem der Kombi verschwand...

„Aww... Das war knapp!" sagte Diggle unmittelbar bevor der Wagen auf etwas auffuhr und ein Reifen mit lautem Peng platzte.

Beide schrien laut auf als der Wagen ins schleudern kam und dann mit voller Wucht in einem Gebüsch landete. Felicitys Laptop knallte nach vorne und zersprang auf dem Armaturenbrett und Diggle knallte mit dem Gesicht gegen das Lenkrad während der Wagen abrupt zum stehen kam und der Motor sich abwürgte.

„Aww... Felicity, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Diggle während er sich aufrichtete und sich sein Schmerzendes Auge hielt das mittlerweile stark angeschwollen war und die große Beule die ihm auf der Stirn wuchs.

„Wie mans nimmt!" antworte diese. Felicity's Sicherheitsgurt bewahrte sie davor gegen das Armaturenbrett zu knallen, jedoch spürte sie das sie da wo der Gurt lag, nun riesige Blaue Flecken zu wachsen schienen. Außerdem war ihr anderes Brillenglas nun auch kaputt gegangen als ihr die Brille vom Kopf schleuderte.

Benommen stiegen beide aus. Sie sahen das sie einen auf der Straße liegenden Ast überfahren hatten. So war das linke Vorderrad geplatzt. Beide sahen nach oben. Das Luftschiff war kaum noch zu sehen und verschwand nun endgültig in den Wolken. Ohne Computer und ohne fahrbaren Untersatz konnten beide nichts mehr tun als beten.

Während sie zurück zum Wagen sprangen um das Rad zu wechseln hofften beide das Connor es wenigstens geschafft hatte sich festzuhalten...

Connor jedenfalls griff sich den Feuerlöscher und schlich wieder näher zu den beiden Männern. Er erkannte das es die gleichen waren die er schon damals im Zelt gesehen hatte. Sie waren nun direkt unter ihm als Connor sich auf die Lauer legte und über eine etwa 20 Zentimeter breite Metallstrebe kletterte um zu ihnen zu gelangen.

„Hier muss jemand sein!" sagte einer. „Arrow und Arsenal haben wir!"

„Vielleicht ist es ja diese Frau? Canary oder wie auch immer?" sagte der andere.

Connor richtete sich auf und stellte den Feuerlöscher neben sich um mit diesem notfalls herumzuspritzen, so wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Als er sich einen Pfeil greifen wollte passierte es jedoch... Eine Turbulenz! Connor geriet ins taumeln und griff wieder nach dem schmalen Metallträger auf dem er saß um nicht herunterzufallen. Der Feuerlöscher fing an zu wackeln und fiel anschließend nach unten. Direkt auf den Kopf eines der beiden Männer, der sofort unter lautem stöhnen zu Boden ging und bewusstlos liegen blieb.

„Hey! WAS ZUM TEUFEL!" schrie der andere der nur zwei Meter entfernt stand und nach hinten blickte als er hörte wie sein Kollege getroffen wurde. Dieser lag da, mit dem Feuerlöscher neben seinem Kopf, regungslos und ohne Bewusstsein. Dann blickte er nach oben auf die Metallstrebe die etwa zweieinhalb Meter über dem Steg verlief und auf der eine kleine Gestalt im Arrow-Kostüm herum kletterte. Sofort erkannte er in diesem den kleinen Jungen wieder der auch schon im Zelt war. „DU SCHON WIEDER!"

Wütend sprang der Mann auf ihn zu. Mit dem Schlagstock holte er aus und knallte auf die Strebe auf der Connor sich festklammerte. Der erste Schlag verfehlte Connors Hände nur um wenige Zentimeter. Erschrocken lies dieser los und griff sich einen seiner Pfeile. Während er nach seinem Bogen kramte traf ein zweiter Schlag wieder die Strebe und verfehlte ihn auch diesmal wieder nur um Haaresbreite. Doch Connor spürte die Vibration deutlich. Connor spannte seinen bogen und schoss den stumpfen Pfeil auf seinen Angreifer. Erschrocken griff dieser nach seiner Schulter. Der Pfeil prallte auf mit einer Kraft die gerade mal ausreichte um einen blauen Fleck auszulösen und der sofort nach unten fiel. Der Mann jedoch war so irritiert das er nach vorne fiel, auf den Feuerlöscher trat und über diesen nach vorne über das Geländer fiel und laut auf dem Metallgerüst aufschlug. Nur ein Meter weiter vorne und er wäre durch das immer größer werdende Loch in der Hülle gefallen. Hier blieb der Mann nun ebenfalls bewusstlos liegen. Sein Schlagstock kullerte davon und fiel durch das Loch nach draußen.

„Boah... Ich habs geschafft!" sagte Connor zufrieden und krabbelte ganz vorsichtig zurück zu der Leiter zwischen den Gaskammern. Als er wieder auf der Treppe stand zog er die Pfeilspitze aus seiner Tasche heraus und lächelte. „Jetzt komme ich dich retten."

In diesem Moment gab es eine weitere Turbulenz und Connor hob es von den Füßen. Schreiend fiel er zur Seite wobei er die Pfeilspitze in die Gaskammer neben ihm rammte. Das spitze, scharfe Metall durchbohrte den Stoff wie nichts, so das Connor. Während er die Treppe hinunter fiel, die Gaskammer auf mehr als zwei Metern aufschnitt. Connors Fall wurde dadurch abgebremst so das er halbwegs behutsam auf dem Laufsteg landete, jedoch ahnte er nicht was er da gerade tat. Das Gas entwich durch den Riss extrem schnell. Connor beachtete dies nicht sondern lief nun einfach nach vorne.

Im Laderaum lief Samantha Ferguson um ihre drei Geiseln und hielt einen Vortrag...

„Also... Zuerst verschandeln Sie mein Haus, dann schießen sie mit schmutzigen Pfeilen darin herum. Und jetzt behaupten sie tatsächlich, das die Stadt zu reinigen nicht gut wäre?"

Oliver traute seinen Ohren nicht. Mit seiner Arrowstimme brüllte er sie an: „SIE SÄUBERN DIESE STADT NICHT! Alles was sie tun ist sie vernichten. Wegen Ihnen sind schon genug Menschen gestorben."

„Für eine Saubere Welt, sind ein paar Opfer gerade noch zu verschmerzen." sagte sie mit einer Gleichgültigkeit die in allen drei Geiseln den Zorn steigen ließ. „Ich habe es versucht. Ich habe ein Mittel entdeckt mit dem wirklich alle Bakterien abgetötet werden. Doch kaum habe ich es eingeführt beklagen sich alle das es ätzend ist. Die wissen doch gar nicht was sauber heißt. Stattdessen ziehen es alle vor als Dreckschleudern herumzulaufen..."

„Jetzt mal halblang!" rief Arsenal. „Sie reden ja als ob alle Menschen sich niemals waschen würden. Sie sind einfach nur geisteskrank. Bakterien gehören überall dazu. Sie kommen damit nicht durch!"

„Ist doch egal. Ich werde dieser Stadt etwas gutes tun. Ich bin eben nicht wie Malcolm Merlyn... Ich beschränke mich nicht nur auf die Glades. Und wenn alle Pflanzen absterben ist es auch nur gut. Pflanzen locken nur Insekten und Schädlinge an."

„Sie töten nicht nur Pflanzen und Insekten... sondern auch alle Menschen die dieses Zeug einatmen." sagte Arrow wütend. „Sie werden nicht als Säuberin der Stadt in die Geschichte eingehen, sondern als eine größere Massenmörderin als Malcolm Merlyn."

„Pah! Soll ich doch! Ich stehe wenigstens dazu!" sagte sie schnippisch und ging zur Tür. „Pass auf das sie nicht abhauen. Und wenn deine beiden Kameraden kommen, sag ihnen sie sollen gefälligst dieses Loch schneller stopfen."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür und trat raus. Jetzt merkte sie das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Denn es fühlte sich an als würde sie bergauf laufen. „Ja was soll das denn?"

Connor hatte durch seine Auktion hinten dafür gesorgt das das Gas aus der hintersten Kammer fast vollständig entwichen war. Das Heck war nun viel schwerer als der Rest so das dieses leicht absackte. Dies wurde auch in der Gondel bemerkt.

„Huch, was ist den jetzt?" fragte der Assistent. „Täusche ich mich oder steigen wir?"

„Wir steigen nicht! Unser Heck sackt ab! Ich lasse mal etwas Wasser aus dem hinteren Ballasttank..."

Hinten hörte Connor wie das Wasser durch die Rohrleitung unter ihm schoss und etwas weiter hinten aus dem Luftschiff nach draußen floss. Erneut griff sich Connor einen Pfeil und schlich weiter nach vorne zur Tür. Das Gas aus der hintersten Kammer war fast nun komplett entwichen und war durch den eindringenden Fahrtwind fast vollständig verschwunden. Connor spannte den Pfeil und war nun an der Tür angekommen hinter der er stimmen hörte.

„LASSEN SIE UNS SOFORT FREI!" schimpfte Lance laut.

„Geht nicht! Die Chefin hat mir das verboten!" sagte er kleinlaut, mit einer Stimmlage die deutlich machte das er Angst vor ihr hatte. „Aber etwas würde ich schon gerne wissen... wieso Pfeil und Bogen?"

Arrow und Arsenal sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Ist billiger!" sagten beide lapidar.

„Hmm... Es ist mir egal ob die Kapuzen ungewaschen sind. Ich will mir jetzt gerne ihr Gesicht ansehen..." mit diesen Worten kam er näher. Er wollte es wissen. Er wollte wissen wie der Mann unter der Kapuze aussah. „...und wie es aussieht ist es..."

Doch er konnte nicht ausreden. In dem Moment als er die Kapuze berührte schoss etwas dünnes und langes lautlos durch den Raum und bohrte sich in den Unterarm des Mannes. Schreiend hielt er die Hand über die Wunde. Der Blaue Overall saugte sich mit Blut voll das aus der Wunde kam in der ein dünner angespitzter Holzpfeil steckte. Erschrocken hob der Mann seine Waffe bevor ein zweiter Pfeil durch den Raum schoss und dem Mann in die Hand rammte mit der er die Pistole hielt.

Schreiend rannte er zur Tür wobei ihm Oliver noch ein Bein stellen konnte. Er fiel zu Boden und zog sich wimmernd den Pfeil aus der Hand und aus dem Arm. Beide Verletzungen waren nicht so schlimm jedoch irritierten sie den Mann lange genug das er nicht bemerkte das nun ein Verbandskasten direkt auf seinen Kopf zu flog und ihn an der Stirn traf wodurch er nach hinten fiel und mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür knallte und bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Irritiert blickten die drei gefesselten nach hinten zur Tür.

Das Licht von draußen blendete richtig, so das sie zunächst nur eine Silhouette sehen konnten. Eine Gestalt mit Bogen, Köcher und Kapuze.

„WIE KANN DIE DICKE BÖSE FRAU ES WAGEN, LEUTE DIE GUTES TUN ZU FESSELN DAMIT SIE NICHT ANDERE RETTEN KÖNNEN!" kreischte die Gestalt wütend.

Oliver war entsetzt. Roy irritiert. Doch der der am meisten geschockt war war Quentin der mit offenem Mund den kleinen Jungen ansah der vor ihnen stand. Ein Kind! Hier war ein Kind! Er hatte Kinder in selbstgemachten Arrowkostümen in den Straßen spielen sehen. War das etwa eines dieser Kinder die Held spielen wollten oder wer war das? Quentin schielte zu Arrow. In der Dunkelheit dieses Raumes konnte er nicht erkennen was für einen Gesichtsausdruck er jetzt hatte. Er erwartete jetzt einen Spruch wie: 'Was machst du den hier kleiner? Das ist nichts für Kinder!' Oder wie 'Wer bist du den?' Doch das was Arrow jetzt sagte schockierte ihn umso mehr...

„WAS MACHST DU DEN HIER? DU SOLLTEST DOCH IM AUTO BLEIBEN!" schrie Arrow.

„Ich habe die 100.000 Punkte erreicht!" sagte Connor mit verstellter Stimme und mit unschuldigen Grinsen.

„Wenn deine Mutter herausfindet das du hier bist killt sie mich!"

„Und wenn wir es ihr nicht sagen?"

„Awww... DU HAST HAUSARREST!" sagte Oliver verzweifelt.

Quentin rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Das Kind war offenbar nicht ein Fan von Arrow der sich einfach reingeschlichen hatte um sein Idol zu sehen. Es musste sich um sein Kind handeln.

„Ehmm... Bevor sie ihrem..." Quentin schluckte geschockt. „...'Sohn', Hausarrest geben, könnten Sie ihm sagen das er uns losbinden soll..."

**Bitte um Review!**


	14. Flug ins Verderben

Lance konnte nicht anders... Er musste die ganze Zeit auf das Kind starren das auf sie zukam, eine Pfeilspitze aus seiner Tasche zog und damit die Fesseln durchschnitt die alle drei aneinander fest zusammen hielt. Selbst als er frei war blieb er auf allen Vieren und starrte mit offenem Mund das Kind an das noch im Grundschulalter war...

„Sag mal,... Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" fragte Lance geschockt den Jungen den er auf 7 oder 8 schätzte.

„Das ist geheim. Wie meine Identität! Ich habe eine Geheimidentität!" sagte Connor mit verstellter Stimme und mit großem Stolz.

„Hehe... Ja!" sagte Arrow und drehte ihn von Lance weg damit dieser sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Was machst du den hier? Du solltest doch im Auto bleiben!"

„Du hast gesagt, wenn ich die 100.000 erreiche darf ich mitkommen. Und ich habe sie erreicht. Im Auto wars eh langweilig!"

„Auto? Ich dachte sie fahren Motorrad?" fragte Lance immer noch baff.

„Ehm... Nur wenn ich alleine unterwegs bin!" sagte Arrow unmittelbar bevor sie alle anfingen nach hinten zu rutschen.

Durch Connors 'Sabotageaktion' mit der hinteren Gaskammer war das Luftschiff extrem hecklastig. Die Motoren dröhnten immer lauter und es war deutlich das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Arrow sah seinen kleinen Nachahmer an und realisierte das er etwas damit zu tun haben musste.

„Hast du... da hinten... irgendwo die Luft raus gelassen?"

„Hmmm... Ich glaube schon!"

„Darf ich auch etwas fragen?" fragte Lance.

„Nicht jetzt!" sagten Arrow und Arsenal gleichzeitig und wandten sich wieder Connor zu.

„Als du die Gaskammer aufgeschnitten hast... hattest du so ne Quietschestimme?"

„Nö!"

„Das bedeutet das ist kein Helium!" sagte Arrow.

„Zuerst Oliver, jetzt Arrow... als nächstes wird wohl Sar... Moment mal! Wollen Sie damit etwa sagen dieses Ding ist mit..." begann Lance.

„JA!" sagte Arrow und griff sich einen Pfeil während er Connor an der Hand nahm und mit ihm in den Passagierraum ging. „Wir gehen diese Irre stoppen und das Ding landen. Du wartest hier und Sie... können Sie kurz auf ihn aufpassen."

Lance, der immer noch verwirrt war nickte fassungslos. Oliver war mulmig bei der Sache, doch er musste nun darauf hoffen das wenigsten Lance in der Lage war auf Connor aufzupassen nachdem er bereits Diggle und Felicity entwischen konnte. Arrow kniete sich zu seinem Sohn herunter und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Du bleibst hier bei Quentin... Und sorge dafür das er dein Gesicht nicht sieht." flüsterte er diesem zu. „Und Sie... sorgen dafür das er nicht abhaut."

Quentin nickte immer noch sprachlos und setzte sich auf einen der vielen leeren Sitze. Arrow platzierte Connor neben diesen und zusammen mit Arsenal schlich er weiter nach vorne.

Am Boden bockte Diggle gerade den Wagen auf während Felicity verzweifelt in den Funk schrie...

„OLIVER! ROY!... CONNOR! Irgendjemand... kann mich irgendjemand hören?"

„Irgendetwas neues?" fragte Diggle während dieser das Reserverad anschraubte.

„Nein!" sagte Felicity verzweifelt. „Hoffentlich hat es Connor wenigstens geschafft rein zu klettern!"

„Wieso?" fragte Diggle geschockt.

„Es wäre immerhin besser als an einer Strickleiter 500 Meter über dem Boden zu baumeln." sagte Felicity. „Ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen!"

„Hoffentlich werden sie lange genug von der Stadt ferngehalten bis sich Oliver und Roy befreien können... Sonst können wir nur auf ein Wunder hoffen..."

Als Diggle das sagte, wurden 500 Meter über dem Boden mehrere Stahlseile, die im Gerüst des Luftschiffes gespannt waren, durch die immer weiter einreißende Außenhülle stark beschädigt. Der Mann, den Connor vom Steg befördert hatte, zog sich schwer verletzt nach oben um nicht durch das Loch zu fallen. Sein Kollege war immer noch bewusstlos und das Loch unter ihnen, das ursprünglich so groß wie ein Blatt aus einem Zeichenblock war, war inzwischen so groß wie ein Kleinwagen.

„Aww... ICH HASSE KINDER!" schrie der Mann.

In diesem Moment riss das Stahlseil das von der flatternden Plane der Außenhülle getroffen wurde. Ein lautes Zischen hallte auf als das Stahlseil nach oben schoss und in den zweiten Gastank einen gigantischen Riss ein peitschte aus dem das Gas fast explosionsartig entwich. Der Mann bückte sich erschrocken um nicht von dem herumfliegenden Kabel getroffen zu werden und hielt die Luft an...

„UND JETZT HASSE ICH SIE SOGAR NOCH MEHR!" schrie er.

Weiter vorne schlichen Arrow und Arsenal weiter nach vorne. Es schien alles leer zu sein. Alle schienen sich in der Gondel zu befinden wo die Frau alle ihre Begleiter laut ausschimpfte. Beide wollten gerade nach ihren Pfeilen greifen als plötzlich mehrere Gegenstände aus dem Regal vor ihnen nach hinten fielen. Irritiert beobachteten sie wie Flaschen, Gläser und anderer Kleinkram aus dem Regal rutschten und nach hinten rollten. Dann spürten sie das sich der hintere Teil immer weiter abzusinken schien. Die Stimme der Chefin wurde jedoch dafür immer höher...

„IHR IDIOTEN! IHR TAUGENICHTSE! IHR VOLLTROTTEL!" schimpfte sie. „WIR FLIEGEN IN DIE FALSCHE RICHTUNG! UND WIESO SIND WIR SO SCHIEF?"

„Ich... Ich weiß nicht... laut Kompass fliegen wir..."

„Kompass, Kompass... sieht das etwa so aus wie Starling City? Wir fliegen ja mitten ins nirgendwo!" sagte sie wütend und stieß den Steuermann davon um selbst das Steuerrad voll nach links zu drehen.

Im Passagierraum rutschten Connor und Lance von ihren Stühlen, im Gang über der Gondel hob es Oliver und Roy fast von den Füßen und in der Gondel selbst wurden der Steuermann und der Assistent gegen die Steuerkonsole geworfen als der Zeppelin in eine steile Kurve ging und um wieder zurück in Richtung Stadt zu fliegen.

„Wow, was war das denn?" fragte sich Lance während er sich zurück in seinen Stuhl schleppte. Zeitgleich rutschte alles was nicht angeschraubt war nach hinten. Die Neigung schien immer größer zu werden als das immer schwerer werdende Heck das ganze Luftschiff nach unten zog.

„Darf ich sie was fragen?" fragte Connor.

Lance dreht sich zu ihm: „Was den?"

„SEHEN SIE MICH NICHT AN!" schrie Connor und Lance drehte sich erschrocken wieder um. Was seine Geheimidentität anging war Connor sehr streng.

„TSCHULDIGUNG!"

„Wenn sie die böse Frau aufhalten wollen, wie würden Sie das machen?"

„Naja... Wenn ich dein Vater wäre... würde ich versuchen ihr einen Pfeil in die Steuerung zu schießen. Aber ich würde vorher versuchen herauszufinden ob sie nicht irgendeinen Trumpf im Ärmel hat. Also etwas was dem ganzen einen Wendepunkt gibt." erzählte Lance und drehte sich wieder um, nur um zu sehen das Connor verschwunden war. „WOW! Genau wie sein Vater...!"

Weiter vorne viel der Höhenmesser immer schneller. Samantha Ferguson brüllte unzufrieden herum während sie wahr los an allen Knöpfen und Hebeln herum fummelte und schließlich die Ventile für die Ballasttanks fand um das Schiff wieder leichter zu machen...

„Chefin! Sie sollten die Tanks nicht völlig entleeren! Für den Fall das..."

„HALTEN SIE DIE KLAPPE!" schrie sie zurück während das Wasser aus den Tanks entwich. „Wieso sind wir so niedrig?"

Wütend schob sie die Schubhebel für die beiden Motoren nach vorne um Vollgas zu geben. Nur wenige Augenblicke bevor mit einem lauten Krachen die Tür aufbrach. Erschrocken drehten sich alle zur Treppe während Arrow und Arsenal ebendiese heruntersprangen und nun in der Gondel standen.

„Aufhören!" rief Arrow.

„Sie schon wieder? Sie haben hier drin nichts verloren! Los schafft mir die beiden aus den Augen!" sagte sie zu ihren beiden Begleitern und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die beiden Helden.

„Was? Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!" sagte einer der beiden bevor ein Pfeil in die Wand neben ihnen Einschlug und sich ein Seil um die beiden wickelte das beide bewegungsunfähig machte. „AAAGGGHHH... Was ist das?"

„Geben Sie auf! Sie können nicht gewinnen!" sagte Arsenal und er und Arrow bedrohten sie nun beide mit einem Pfeil.

Samantha sah sich um. Ihre Handlanger waren gefesselt. Das Luftschiff verlor noch immer an Höhe und sackte ab. Und zwei maskierte Männer bedrohten Sie mit Pfeil und Bogen...

„Ich hoffe doch sehr das sie diese Dinge vorher gereinigt haben?"

„Nö!" sagten beide wie aus einem Mund.

„HABEN SIE AUCH NUR IM ENTFERNTESTEN EINE AHNUNG WAS ICH ALLES ANSTELLEN MUSSTE DAMIT DIESES DING HIER GEBAUT WIRD?" schrie sie wütend und schlug mit der Faust auf das Steuerpult. „WENN SIE MICH ERSCHIESSEN... JAGE ICH DIESES DING HIER IN DIE LUFT! DA OBEN IST ALLES VOLLER WASSERSTOFF! Und der Zünder liegt genau über uns direkt unter großen Gaskammer."

„Geben Sie einfach auf und niemand wird verletzt!" sagte Arrow nun schon fast bettelnd. Er wusste wegen des Wasserstoffes bereits Bescheid. Er musste an Connor denken der auch noch an Bord war. „Hände hoch!"

„Wer ist eigentlich noch so dumm und füllt ein Luftschiff mit Wasserstoff?" fragte Arsenal.

„Wasserstoff trägt mehr!" sagte die Frau teilnahmslos. „Außerdem ist es billiger!"

Zeitgleich beobachtete Lance vom Passagierraum aus wie die Bäume im Wald immer näher kamen. Die Hügel auch...

In der Gondel lag die Hand der Frau immer noch auf dem Zünder, der mit einem Zünder in der Gaskammer verbunden war. Connor der all dies vom Gang aus heimlich mitgehört hatte kletterte vorsichtig an der Luke vorbei die nach unten führte und öffnete eine Tür die ins innere des Luftschiffs führte. Hier genau über der Gondel befanden sich sämtliche Steuerleitungen, einige elektrische Leitungen und einer der Ballasttanks der mittlerweile fast leer war, weil das Wasser immer noch aus allen Rohren aus dem Luftschiff floss welches mittlerweile nur noch ganz langsam sank. Connor schlich durch den Wartungsschacht. Unter ihm bekam sein Vater dies Gott sei dank nicht mit wie Connor schließlich einen an mehreren Kabeln angeschlossenen Bunsenbrenner fand und dessen Kabel abriss...

„HÄNDE HOCH!" rief Arrow erneut.

„NEIN!" schrie Samantha zurück und drückte...

„NEIN, CONNOR!" schrie Arrow und kniff die Augen zusammen. Doch nichts geschah. Nichts explodierte oder brannte.

Verwirrt drückte die Frau noch ein paar mal auf den Knopf bevor sie zornig mit der Faust mehrfach draufschlug. „WAS SOLL DER MIST?"

Über Ihnen suchte sich Connor einen Platz um irgendwie nach unten zu sehen. Eine Lichtluke aus dickem Plastik schien die beste Stelle zu sein. Zeitgleich schlepte sich Lance zum Fenster. Noch immer rutschte alles unaufhörlich nach hinten. Die Schlagseite nach hinten wurde auch immer größer. Als Quentin aus dem Fenster sah, huschten die ersten Baumwipfel vorbei...

Connor währenddessen stellte sich auf die Luke und lauschte...

„Na los... Schießen Sie... ich wollte nur etwas gutes tun!"

„Was ist gut daran Millionen von Menschen zu töten und zigtausende Pflanzen zu ruinieren?" fragte Arrow und schoss.

Drei Pfeile nagelten die Schurkin an der Steuerkonsole fest. Wütend schrie und protestierte sie. Auch als sie sah das sich einer ihrer Handlanger, die Connor erst gerade außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, sich von hinten an schlich und mit einen Elektroschocker hob, jucks in dem Moment als die Luke auf der Connor stand nachgab und dieser lauthals schreiend nach unten und auf den Mann drauf fiel.

Verwundert drehten sich Arrow und Arsenal um. Da sahen sie Connor in seinem Kostüm auf dem nun bewusstlosen Mann sitzen, dem der Elektroschocker aus der Hand gefallen war und der laut stöhnend auf dem Boden hockte.

„Hab ich was richtig gemacht?" fragte Connor.

Oliver verzog das Gesicht bis er den Elektroschocker sah mit dem er beinahe angegriffen wurde. „Naja... Jetzt schon! Gute Arbeit... Arrow-Junior!"

„DANKE!" rief Connor laut. So glücklich wie jetzt war er lange nicht.

„So viele auf Einmal... DAS IST UNFAIR!" rief die Drahtzieherin während sie versuchte sich loszureißen. Einer ist schlimm... zwei sind unerträglich und drei sind die absolute Hölle!" schrie sie und protestierte.

„Geben Sie auf Dicke-Böse-Frau! Das spiel ist aus... wir fliegen nämlich gegen den Berg da!" sagte Connor während er erschrocken feststellte das sie wirklich gerade auf die Spitze eines Berges zuflogen.

„WEG HIER!" rief Oliver und schnappte sich Connor um mit ihm und Roy die Treppe wieder nach oben zu rennen.

Panisch rannten Sie die Metalltreppe nach oben und nach hinten in den Passagierraum. Das Luftschiff hielt direkt auf die mit Bäumen bewachsene Spitze eines Berges zu. Felicity und Diggle, die das Auto wieder zum laufen gebracht hatten, rasten eine schmale Waldstraße weit außerhalb der Stadtgrenze entlang und sahen wie die Gondel unter dem Luftschiff direkt auf den Berg zuhielt.

„Das ist alles nur eure schuld ihr beiden..." begann die Chefin bevor sie hinter sich sah und sah warum Arrow, Arsenal und Arrow-Junior nach oben rannten. Das letzte was sie herausbrachte war ein entsetzter Schrei.

Der Aufprall war so hart das das gesamte Luftschiff abrupt abgebremst wurde. Im Passagierraum konnte Oliver Lance gerade noch zurufen das er sich auf den Boden legen sollte bevor alle wild durch den Raum geworfen wurden. Unter ihnen riss mit lautem krachen die gesamte Gondel ab und schrammte an der Unterseite des Luftschiffes entlang. Laut krachend rissen immer mehr Stahlseile die das Konstrukt zusammenhielten und mehr und mehr Metallstreben brachen. Oliver legte sich schützend auf Connor während der Boden unter ihnen aufgerissen wurde. Roy klammerte sich an einem Geländer fest während ebendieses Abriss und zusammen mit anderen Trümmern in die Tiefe viel. Erschrocken lies Roy los und klammerte sich nun an Oliver fest.

Weiter hinten platzten über Lance sämtliche Fenster während das gesamte Mobiliar nach vorne geworfen wurde. Auch er klammerte sich fest. Am Boden konnten Felicity und Diggle nur fassungslos zusehen wie, nachdem die Gondel abgerissen wurde, die gesamte Unterseite des Zeppelins aufgerissen wurde und der Rahmen eingedrückt wurde. Trümmer rissen ab und verteilten sich über den Berg. Bis der Zeppelin schließlich hängen blieb und ruhig liegen blieb.

„OH, MEIN GOTT!" schrie Felicity.

„Es ist stehen geblieben!" realisierte Diggle geschockt und trat auf die Bremse.

Im inneren des Luftschiffes hob sich Oliver vorsichtig von Connor um sicherzugehen das dieser unverletzt war.

„Bis du okay?" fragte Oliver und Connor nickte lächelnd. „Arsenal?"

Roy nickte ebenfalls und sah zu Lance rüber der wohl auch unverletzt war. Der Boden hatte sich erschreckend gewölbt als das gesamte Luftschiff zusammengeschoben wurde und nun festhing.

„Los... ALLE RAUS HIER!" rief Arrow nur einen Moment bevor mit einem lautem krachen der Boden des Passagierraums absackte und das Luftschiff sich erhob.

Alle schrien laut auf als sie von den Füßen geworfen wurden. Die Motoren des Luftschiffs liefen die ganze Zeit auf vollen Touren so das es kein Wunder war das das Luftschiff sich vom Berg loslöste und wieder in die Luft stieg. Alle gingen wieder zu Boden als ein Großteil des Passagierraums plötzlich verschwand... und in die Tiefe viel. Ein großes Loch klaffte nun da wo sonst die Menschen saßen und alle konnten ins freie sehen. Schließlich kam auch noch die Decke runter und enthüllte das Innenleben des Luftschiffes. Alles was nicht niet und nagelfest war rutschte nun durch das Loch nach draußen.

„Aghhh... Was ist hier los?" rief Quentin während er sich zu den anderen schleppte.

Ohne die Gondel und mit nur noch einem Halben Passagierraum war das Luftschiff nun um einiges leichter als vorher. Ohne Wasser in den Ballasttanks und fast ohne Passagiere war es also kein Wunder das der stark beschädigte Zeppelin nun ungehindert in die Höhe schoss...

**Bitte um Review.**


	15. Drama über den Wolken

Alle hielten sich fest während das gesamte Luftschiff laut krächzend in die Höhe stieg. Es war ein Wunder das sie noch halbwegs ganz waren und noch nicht explodierten obwohl dutzende Stromkabel gerissen waren und die Funken von der Decke regneten. Die riesigen Wasserstofftanks über ihnen schienen den Aufprall auf die Bergspitze unbeschadet überstanden zu haben während der Rest des Luftschiffs schwere strukturelle Schäden davongetragen hatte und jeden Moment drohte auseinanderzubrechen.

Oliver packte sich Connor und hielt ihn ganz fest damit dieser nicht durch das große Loch im Boden ins Freie fiel. Unter ihnen sahen sie das Trümmerfeld das sie hinterlassen hatten: Das Führerhaus mit der gesamten Gondel und einen Großteil des Passagierraums. Der Lärm der laufenden Motoren drang durch die Luft während ihnen der Wind um die Ohren blies.

Quentin, der sich ohne seine Krücken eigentlich gar nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte, schleppte sich zu den Anderen. Er hatte höllische Schmerzen im ganzen Körper und wünschte sich, er hätte auf Laurel gehört und wäre noch ein paar Tage zuhause geblieben. Jetzt war er hier: „Wir müssen landen!"

„Alle Steuerelemente sind zerstört!" rief Arrow. „Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden!"

„Und welchen?" fragte Quentin.

„Hat es hier denn vielleicht Fallschirme?" fragte Arsenal.

„Vielleicht!" sagte Arrow und stand auf wobei er Connor in den Arm nahm. „Auf jeden Fall müssen wir dieses Ding runter bringen bevor das Gift austritt."

Fast wie aufs Stichwort ertönte ein lauter Schlag von hinten. Ein weiteres Stahlseil war gerissen und lautes krachen erfüllte das Luftschiff. Zusammen liefen sie nun wieder nach vorne. Das Luftschiff war wieder extrem hecklastig und der Gang nach vorne führte steil Bergauf. Roy stützte Quentin ab und Oliver trug Connor nach vorne wo sie durch die Tür gingen und fast wieder durch ein Loch im Boden nach unten fielen. Hier waren sie nun direkt über der Stelle an der früher die Gondel war. Auch hier war der Boden stark beschädigt. Zusammen kletterten sie umher und suchten nach etwas brauchbarem. Während sie immer höher stiegen…

Am Boden beobachteten Diggle und Felicity vom Wagen aus die sich anbahnende Katastrophe. Sie passierten auf einem unbefestigten Waldweg das Trümmerfeld und versuchten das Luftschiff so gut es ging zu verfolgen. Auch wenn sie keinen Kontakt zu allen hatten so wussten sie eins: Oliver muss sich und Roy irgendwie befreit haben. Er hatte bis jetzt alles überlebt!

„Wohin fliegen die den?" fragte Felicity als sie den auseinanderfallenden Zeppelin sah.

„Wer weiß? Aber ohne Steuerung können die eh nichts ausrichten." erklärte Diggle.

Die Außenhülle des Luftschiffs fiel in Fetzen vom Himmel herab. Stühle und kleinere Metallteile folgten. Der Kombi schleppte sich quälend über die matschige Straße.

„Wenn das Gas, oder was auch immer dann da raus kommt, in der Höhe austritt… wir nicht nur die Stadt sondern vielleicht der ganze Bundesstaat desinfiziert!" realisierte Felicity.

Im Luftschiff währenddessen fanden alle das wonach sie dringend gesucht hatten: Fallschirme! Roy riss das Sicherheitsband auf und 5 Fallschirme kamen zum Vorschein die alle vor ihnen auf den Boden fielen. Oliver gab Connor sofort einen und sah sofort, dass er viel zu groß für Connor war. Er würde ihn festhalten müssen beim Sprung. Er half zunächst Quentin seinen Fallschirm anzulegen. Die ganzen OP-Narben die er hatte schmerzten nun umso mehr. Auch Roy legte sich seinen Fallschirm um und Oliver kontrollierte, das beide auf richtig saßen.

„Das habe ich noch nie gemacht! Wissen Sie auch was sie da tun... Vergessen Sie es! Sie wissen ja immer was Sie da tun!" sagte Quentin genervt.

Ein lautes Krachen deutete darauf hin das noch ein Stahlseil gerissen war und metallisches Kreischen erfüllte die Luft. Der Laufsteg über dem Passagierraum sackte ab und krachte nach unten auf das Passagierdeck. Roy sprang zur Seite um nicht mit in die Tiefe gerissen zu werden und zusammen sahen sie, dass der Wald unter ihnen immer lichter wurde und die ersten Obstfelder und sogar eine Farm in Sichtweite kamen. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, das sie sich der Stadt näherten.

Quentin wagte einen Schritt vor und sah nach unten. „Okay! Ich glaube ich bin so weit!" sagte er mulmig und zögerlich während er sich einen guten Platz suchte.

„Noch etwas! Ihn hier... haben Sie nie gesehen! Verstanden?" sagte Arrow.

„Verstanden!" sagte Quentin und sprang schließlich lauthals schreiend durch das Loch im Boden. Die anderen sahen nach unten und sahen den strampelnden Lance in die Tiefe fallen und wie sich nach nur rund zwei Sekunden der Fallschirm öffnete und dessen Fall so weit abbremste das er langsam Richtung Erde glitt und schließlich aus Ihrem Blickfeld verschwand...

„Das ist Lance!" sagte Felicity die ein Fernglas gefunden hatte und damit alles beobachtete. „Aber wo sind die anderen?"

Im Luftschiff zog Roy noch seinen Fallschirm stramm...

„Okay... Das ist jetzt auch mein erstes Mal!" sagte dieser.

In diesem Moment riss ein weiteres Stahlseil und schlitzte den Tank direkt über ihnen auf. Die Erschütterung war so stark das der Rest des Stegs unter ihnen nun nachgab und nun durch den Passagierraum nach draußen stürzte und Roy und die Fallschirme mitnahm.

„ARSENAL!" schrien Oliver und Connor gleichzeitig während dieser lauthals schreiend von dem Steg in die Tiefe gerissen wurde der das Loch noch weiter vergrößerte. Geschockt sahen beide hinab und sahen wie Roy wild mit Armen und Beinen strampelte als wolle er mit den Flügeln schlagen. Glücklicherweise öffnete sich der Schirm und Roys Fall wurde nun ebenfalls abgebremst...

Die Erleichterung darüber das Roy in Ordnung war wich sofort wieder als sie realisierten das nicht nur Roy, sondern auch alle restlichen Fallschirme raus geflogen waren. Während sie immer noch immer höher stiegen. Oliver nahm Connor an der Hand und lief mit ihm zurück.

„Komm mit!"

„WARTE!" schrie Connor. „Ich habe eine Idee..."

Unten am Boden währenddessen krachte Roy mit seinem Fallschirm in einen Baum. Gerade in dem Moment als Diggle und Felicity ihn passierten. Diggle legte eine Vollbremsung ein als sie Roy vor sich sahen wie er an seinem Fallschirm, einen Meter über dem Boden im Baum hing und wild mit den Beinen strampelte.

„ROY! ALLES OKAY?" rief Felicity während sie und Diggle aus dem Wagen sprangen um Roy zu helfen.

„Ich glaube schon!" sagte Roy und zückte ein Messer um die Seile zu lösen.

„Wo sind Oliver und Connor?" fragte Diggle als Roy loskam und auf den Boden fiel.

Roy sah nur besorgt nach oben zum Luftschiff das nun in den Wolken verschwand. „Ich befürchte, Sie sind immer noch da drin!"

„Sie sind noch an Bord von diesem Ding? Wir müssen Ihnen Helfen!" sagte Diggle und alle stiegen wieder ins Auto.

„Ja! Am besten schnell! Das Ding ist bis oben hin mit Wasserstoff gefüllt!" sagte Roy und sowohl Diggle als auch Felicity rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

„Wasserstoff?!" fragten beide geschockt.

„Die wollte unbedingt Geld sparen..." erklärte Roy und sah besorgt nach oben.

Oliver hielt währenddessen Connors Hand damit dieser nicht wieder abhauen konnte. Er hörte Connor nicht richtig zu während dieser von seiner Idee schwärmte.

„Du hörst ja gar nicht zu!"

„Nicht jetzt! Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden hier raus zukommen." sagte sein Vater während er umher lief und selbst nicht wusste wonach er suchte.

„Wir müssen doch nur die Luft raus lassen! Dann fallen wir auf den Boden!"

„Connor das ist... Eine gute Idee!" sagte Oliver und schnappte sich einen Pfeil mit dem er anfing den Tank über ihnen aufzuschlitzen.

Zeitgleich riss ein weiteres Stahlseil. Das stark geschwächte Konstrukt kreischte und verbog sich bis ein großes Stück des Rahmens sich löste und in die Tiefe stürzte. Vom Boden aus sahen die anderen das das Luftschiff anfing abzustürzen und auseinanderzubrechen...

„CONNOR!" schrie Oliver. „HALT DICH GUT FEST!"

Connor folgte der Anweisung und klammerte sich an seinem Vater fest während er ihm auf die Füße stieg. Der Boden unter ihnen kam immer näher. Sie sanken gerade langsam genug um nicht zu hart aufzuschlagen. Immer noch hörten sie wie der Rahmen in Stücke gerissen wurde. Oliver schnappte sich einen Pfeil an dem ein Seil befestigt war und schoss gegen einen Baum bevor beide lauthals schreiend in 30 Meter über dem Boden aus dem auseinanderbrechenden Luftschiff sprangen...

Vom Wagen aus sahen die anderen wie das Luftschiff anfing endgültig auseinander zu brechen...

Oliver und Connor währenddessen schwangen an ihrem Seil aus dem Luftschiff. Die Bäume huschten wild an ihnen vorbei als sie sich durch den dichten Wald schwangen und im Gebüsch landeten. Das Luftschiff jedoch kam nicht so sanft auf und krachte in den Wald. Das, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch vom Luftschiff übrig war, wurde zusammengeschoben und schleifte über den Boden und durch die Bäume. Dann kam ein Funke. Und das entweichende Gas entzündete sich...

Aus der Ferne sahen die anderen entsetzt die gigantische Explosion, die in einem weitem Umkreis alle Bäume umzuknicken schien. Oliver legte sich schützend über Connor während über ihnen die Flammen die Äste von den Bäumen riss. Ein gigantischer Feuerball hüllte das Luftschiff ein während ein Tank nach dem anderen explodierte und brennende Trümmer in die Umgebung warf. Sowohl der Wasserstoff, als auch der Treibstoff, als auch das Giftige Zeug brannten Lichterloh.

Oliver lag einige Zeit auf Connor um ihn vor der Hitze und den Flammen zu schützen. Das Feuer brannte immer noch lichterloh als sich Oliver endlich traute aufzustehen und sah das Connor absolut unverletzt war. Brennende Teile flogen durch die Luft, doch Connor lächelte ohne Unterlass.

„Haben wir die Stadt gerettet?"

Oliver antwortete nicht, sondern nahm Connor an der Hand, half ihm beim Aufstehen und ging mit ihm zu einem Abhang. Von hier aus konnten sie sehen wo sie waren... kurz vor der Stadtgrenze und nur wenige hundert Meter von den ersten Häusern. Von hier aus hatten Sie einen großartigen Blick über die Stadt und die Bucht.

„JA!" sagte Oliver. „Wir haben die Stadt gerettet!"

„YEAH! Das war echt cool!" rief Connor.

Bedäppert sah Oliver hinter sich zum brennenden Stahlgerippe des Luftschiffs das nun anfing unter lautem Krachen zusammen zu fallen. Dann sah er zu Connor hinunter der bis über beide Ohren strahlte und von dem er gehofft hatte das er so etwas niemals hautnah miterleben müsste. Connor schien das ganze jedoch auch noch Spaß zu machen.

„Wissen die da unten das wir sie gerettet haben?" fragte Connor.

Oliver wollte gerade laut aufschreien und ihn ausschimpfen weil er nicht auf ihn gehört hatte bis er, zum einem realisierte das er selbst daran schuld war (Connor hatte ja die 100.000 erreicht) und zum anderen das Connor recht hatte: Sie hatten zusammen die Stadt gerettet. Und ohne Connor wäre er überhaupt gar nicht erst darauf gekommen das hier etwas böses vor sich ging.

„Nein, Connor! Nein die Leute da unten wissen nicht das wir sie gerettet haben. Das ist auch gut so. Es ist besser für sie als wenn sie angst davor haben müssen das sie vergast werden. Du hast aber nicht auf mich gehört... und deshalb bin ich auch etwas sauer auf dich, aber... Wärst du nicht gewesen... hätte ich niemals herausgefunden was diese Frau vorhatte! Ohne dich... könnten jetzt Millionen von Menschen tot sein! Ich bin Stolz auf dich!"

Oliver nahm Connor in den Arm. Er war erleichtert und immer noch wütend... aber zeitgleich auch unglaublich stolz...

Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt der Kombi hinter Ihnen und sie konnten einsteigen. Es war eine Erleichterung für alle sowohl Connor als auch seinen Vater wohlauf und unverletzt vorzufinden. Connor strahlte immer noch als sie einstiegen um nach Hause zu fahren. Froh das alles vorbei war winkte Oliver Felicity zu sich um ihr etwas zu sagen...

„Felicity, falls seine Mutter fragt was wir heute gemacht haben...?"

„Sind wir im Wald wandern gewesen!" sagte Felicity lächelnd.

„Wir verstehen uns!" sagte Oliver und stieg ein.

Alle waren geschlaucht und gerädert. Felicity und Diggle waren mit Blauen-Flecken übersät und das Auto war stark beschädigt. Das wurde deutlich als sie hörten wie der Auspuff über den Asphalt schliff und wegen der Tatsache das das gesamte Auto zerbeult war und beim fahren stark zitterte. Es stand fest: Ein Mittelklasse-Kombi war nicht für eine Arrow-Mission geeignet. Als sie nach einiger Zeit endlich vor der Villa anhielten und beim anhalten die vordere Stoßstange abfiel waren alle einfach nur froh das es endlich vorbei war.

„Wisst ihr... Ich habe das ungute Gefühl als ob wir irgendetwas vergessen haben!" sagte Felicity.

Weit weg in einem Waldstück hing Quentin in den Seilen seines Fallschirms mehrere Meter über dem Boden und schrie verzweifelt um Hilfe...

„Hmm... War dann wohl nicht so wichtig!" sagte Felicity und folgte den anderen in die Villa.

Oliver und Roy streiften sich Ihre Kostüme ab und ließen sich müde auf der Couch nieder. So müde war Oliver lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht war immer noch das Gas in der Villa das sie gestern einschlafen ließ. Oder vielleicht war es die Sorge um Connor die Ihn vor Erschöpfung umfallen ließ.

„Machen wir das irgendwann wieder?" fragte Connor der immer noch ganz aufgekratzt war.

Oliver sah seinen Sohn ungläubig an: „Okay... Ein Kompromiss... Wir warten nicht bis du die High-School abgeschlossen hast... Wir warten bis du in die Oberstufe kommst..."

„Okay!" sagte Connor fröhlich und lief umher.

„Felicity!" rief Oliver und Felicity kam mit einem Eisbeutel auf der Stirn in den Raum. „Findest du das Connor genau die gleiche Sturköpfigkeit hat wie ich!"

„Nun ja, Oliver!" begann Felicity und hielt kurz inne. „Du bist extrem stur! Das dein Eigen Fleisch und Blut genau so wird war ja wohl klar. Dein AB blinkt übrigens!"

Irritiert sah Oliver zum Tisch. Der Anrufbeantworter blinkte wirklich und zeigte an das Oliver zwei Nachrichten hatte. Oliver erhob sich von der Couch und drückte den Knopf um beide Nachrichten abzuhören. Zum Schreck aller war es Sandra!

„Oliver, ich bin es. Wo seid ihr? Ich fahre jetzt los! Es ist nicht so das ich dir nicht traue... aber ich habe da ein paar Sachen gehört. Irgendetwas über Schaum und so. Ich hoffe doch das es Connor gut geht. Wir haben ja über die Sache geredet und du weißt was ich davon halte das du..." ein piepsen brach Sandra mitten im Satz ab und kündigte die nächste Nachricht an. „ICH WAR DOCH NOCH GAR NICHT FERTIG! Dein blöder Nachrichtenspeicher ist zu kurz. Egal! Wie auch immer ich bin so um 12 Uhr bei euch. Bis dann!"

Oliver starrte geschockt auf den Anrufbeantworter. Dann auf die Uhr die an der Wand hing! Es war kurz vor 12! Was bedeutete das Sandra jeden Moment bei ihnen eintrudeln würde und sowohl ihn als auch Roy und Connor in ihren Kostümen sehen würde.

„SANDRA KOMMT!" rief Oliver. „LOS! KOSTÜME RUNTER UND UMZIEHEN!"

„Oliver..." rief Felicity von der Eingangstür aus. „...Sie ist gerade auf die Einfahrt eingebogen!"

**Bitte um Review.**


	16. Abschied

Aufgeschreckt scheuchte Oliver alle durch die Villa. Er rannte nach oben um sich umzuziehen. Er konnte, wenn er das Kostüm gerade dabei hatte, sich in weniger als einer halben Minute umziehen. Das war auch jetzt dringend nötig, denn die Mutter seines Sohnes durfte ihn in dieser Aufmachung nicht sehen. Auch wenn sie es wusste... Es hätte Ärger bedeutet. Connor schickte er in sein Zimmer, damit er sich auch schnell umzieht...

Im Wohnzimmer mussten Felicity, Diggle und Roy schnell alles wieder in die alte Position räumen. Roy zog die Vorhänge zu damit Sandra nicht den Schaum im Garten sehen konnte, der immer noch da war und den sie wahrscheinlich von einer Firma entsorgen lassen mussten. Gleichzeitig streifte er sich das Kostüm ab. Draußen hielt der Kombi währenddessen an. Fast schon panisch rannte Oliver, nun wieder als Oliver in legerer Kleidung, aus seinem Zimmer und in das von Connor wo dieser noch nicht ein mal den Reißverschluss des Sweatshirts geöffnet hatte. Oliver sammelte alles so hastig er konnte zusammen und stopfte es in die Tasche.

„Schnell! Deine Mutter darf dich so nicht sehen!" sagte er während er Connor mit einem Waschlappen den ganzen Ruß von dem Feuer aus dem Gesicht wischte. Kurz darauf läutete es an der Tür.

Felicity und Diggle standen im Eingangsbereich vor der Tür und starten geschockt auf diese.

„Diggle, hilf Roy beim umziehen! Felicity, lenk sie ab!" schrie Oliver von der Treppe aus und rannte zurück in Connors Zimmer.

„WAS?!" sagte Felicity geschockt. „Wieso ich? Das kann ich nicht machen! Ich habe angst vor ihr!"

Felicity wurde ganz kleinlaut. Nachdem sie und Oliver Sandras Küche angesenkt hatten und sie von dieser zusammengeschissen wurden hatte sie tatsächlich etwas Angst vor ihr. Doch Diggle hatte bereits die Tür etwas geöffnet und Felicity mit einem sanftem Schubser nach draußen befördert. Felicity stolperte fast über die Stufe und strampelte wild mit den Armen um nicht umzufallen. Sandra bemerkte sie erst als die Tür zu geschlagen wurde weil sie die ganze Zeit den stark beschädigten Kombi anstarren musste der nur zwei Meter entfernt stand.

„Hallo! Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Felicity unschuldig.

Sandra sah sie verwirrt an: „Hä? Oh! Hallo! Was... Was ist mit Olivers Auto passiert?"

„Ehmm... Uns ist beim... Fahren... ein Reifen geplatzt!" sagte Felicity und fügte sofort hinzu: „Connor war nicht mit im Wagen!"

„Aha... Und wieso riecht es hier so stark nach frisch gewaschener Wäsche?" fragte Sandra.

„Ehmm... Der Geruch... Kommt aus der Waschküche! Dieses neue Waschmittel das Oliver benutzt hats wirklich in sich..."

Sandra fiel sofort der besorgte Tonfall in Felicitys Stimme auf.

„Okay, was ist hier los?"

In der Villa währenddessen warf sich Roy die letzten Teile seines Kostüms ab, die Diggle sofort in eine Plastiktüte packte um es wegzubringen. Roy sprang umher und versuchte sich seine Hose anzuziehen während er die Vorhänge zuzog damit Sandra den Schaum im Garten nicht sehen konnte und schaltete das Licht aus bevor er die Tür zuzog. Eine Etage über ihm, zog Oliver den Reißverschluss von Connors Tasche zu und half diesem sich noch den Rest seiner Sachen wieder anzuziehen bevor beide nach unten liefen. Dort warf Diggle die Tüte mit Roys Kostüm in einen Schrank...

Draußen schob Sandra Felicity bei Seite und hielt auf die Tür zu.

„NEIN!" schrie Felicity.

„Doch! Jetzt lassen Sie mich..." Sandra bekam nun den Türknauf zu greifen. „...durch!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sandra erblickte sofort Connors Tasche die mitten im Raum lag. Daneben standen Oliver und Connor. Beide mit einem breiten unschuldigen Grinsen im Gesicht. Sandras schlechte laune wich sofort als sie sah wie fröhlich Connor war... vor allem da er unversehrt war.

„Hey, mein Junge! Komm her!" sagte sie und Connor sprang ihr in die Arme. „Na, wie wars denn?"

„ES WAR GANZ TOLL!" rief Connor.

„Und was habt ihr so gemacht?"

Oliver kniff die Augen zusammen und schprach ein Stoßgebet in der Hoffnung Connor würde sich nicht verplappern. Felicity die noch in der Tür stand tat es ihm gleich.

„Wir sind durch die Stadt gefahren und haben uns alles angekuckt. Dann haben wir seinen Glasturm angekuckt und dann haben wir die alten Flugzeuge auf der Show angesehen wie sie auf Bussen gelandet sind. Dann haben wir die Dicke Böse Frau ge..." Connor hielt inne, er hatte sich verplappert. „... ge... getroffen die... uns einen Streich gespielt hat..."

„Dicke Böse Frau?" fragte Sandra verwirrt und sah Oliver zornig an. „OLIVER?!"

„Ach, das war nichts... bloß ein kleiner... Nachbarschaftsstreit!" log Oliver. „Sie hat was in meinen Pool gekippt und ich habe sie nur zur rede gestellt."

Sandra sah ihn missbilligend an und beschloss die ganze Sache zu vergessen.

„Naja, okay... Also... Connor, wir müssen gleich los! Sag Tschüss!"

Connor wurde sichtlich traurig als er zurück zu Oliver ging. Oliver war es auch. Er wünschte sich das sie mehr Zeit zusammen hätten. Vor allem da ihre gemeinsamen Tage so verlaufen mussten. Eine geisteskranke Irre die Leute vergiftet, ein Absturz mit einem Luftschiff und die Tatsache das er es gestern geschafft hatte Connor zum weinen zu bringen. Doch Oliver blendete all dies aus als er Connor in den Arm nahm um ihn ganz fest zu drücken. Er wollte ihn eigentlich gar nicht erst loslassen. Doch er musste. Bald ging die Schule wieder los. Und Oliver musste bald wieder vor Gericht um seine Firma zurückzuerlangen. Die Suche nach Thea würde er auch bald wieder aufnehmen. Felicity war richtig gerührt von dem Anblick der beiden.

„Muss ich wirklich wieder gehen? Vielleicht kommt ja noch ein Dicker Böser Mann?" fragte Connor aufgeregt.

„Nein! Das glaube ich nicht!" sagte Oliver. „Aber so Gott will... und deine Mutter es zulässt sehen wir uns bestimmt im dritten Teil wieder!"

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen!" sagte Oliver und drückte ihn wieder ganz fest bevor er aufstand und mit Connor an der Hand zu dessen Mutter lief.

„Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder riecht es hier nach Waschmittel?" fragte Sandra.

„Ehm... Das neue Waschmittel das ich benutze hats in sich!" sagte Oliver, als hätte er Felicity vorher zugehört.

„Riecht eigentlich nicht schlecht!" sagte Sandra und ging mit Connor zum Wagen. „Aber dein Auto kannst du gleich verschrotten lassen!"

Oliver sah zu seinem Volvo und nickte einfach. Seine ganzen anderen Autos die er einst hatte, hatte Isabel von der Mirakuru-Armee zerdeppern lassen. Er war also nicht mehr Mobil. Aber ihn schmerzte jetzt der Abschied von seinem Sohn. Während Sandra Connors Gepäck in den Kofferraum packte drückte Oliver seinen Sohn nochmal um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Kein Wort über das was heute passiert ist. Und das Kostüm bleibt vorerst hier!"

„Na gut!" sagte Connor und Oliver öffnete ihm die Autotür und ging sicher das er angeschnallt war.

„Fahr vorsichtig Sandra!"

„Ich habe sieben Stunden Autofahrt vor mir... keine Sorge ich bin vorsichtig." sagte sie während sie einstieg. Sie kurbelte noch das Fenster hinunter damit sie weiter mit ihm reden konnte. „Sag mal... weißt du etwas über die komischen Schaumvorfälle in der Stadt? Im Radio haben die etwas gebracht das überall die Pflanzen eingehen!"

„Oh,... nein nicht wirklich!" log Oliver und hoffte das Sandra nicht den Schaumberg hinter dem Haus bemerkte. Auch hoffte er das im Radio nicht darüber gebracht wird das der Bogenschütze beteiligt war. „Also dann, Gute Fahrt!"

„Danke!" sagte Sandra und kurbelte das Fenster wieder rauf.

Hinter ihr kurbelte dafür Connor seines gerade runter. „Kommst du zu meinem Schulfest?"

„Hmm... Vielleicht! Ich seh was ich machen kann!" sagte Oliver und verabschiedete sich. „Sei schön brav okay. Und ärgere deine Mom nicht!"

Connor nickte und der Wagen fuhr an. Oliver schossen beinahe die Tränen in die Augen als er sah wie der Wagen davonfuhr. Er blieb stehen und winkte hinterher. Felicity, die alles von der Tür aus mitgehört hatte ging langsam auf ihn zu und sah ihn tröstend an.

„Keine Sorge! Ihr werdet euch bestimmt bald wiedersehen!" sagte sie.

Zu ihrer Überraschung legte Oliver seinen Arm über ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich um mit ihr zusammen Arm in Arm dem Kombi hinterher zu sehen. „Ach, Felicity... Auch wenn ich traurig bin das Connor nun wieder weg ist... bin ich froh das seine Mutter nichts mitbekommen hat."

Oliver war traurig aber auch glücklich. Mit Felicity im Arm fühlte er sich zeitgleich so geborgen. So sehr das er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Sie drehte sich auch zu ihm und ihre Köpfe näherten sich einander an. Felicitys Herz schlug schneller. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Es war soweit. Endlich! Endlich war der Moment gekommen. Seit dem Oliver diesen Satz damals im Zug sprach. Beide hatten in den folgenden Wochen alle Gedanken daran verdrängt. Es war zu viel passiert. Beide blendeten alles aus was um sie herum geschah. Dieser Moment war absolut perfekt...

Bis das laute quietschen einer Bremse ertönte...

Erschrocken sahen beide auf und blickten auf Sandras wagen der mit quietschenden reifen, keine hundert Meter entfernt zum Stillstand kam und nun quer stand. Die Reifen qualmten noch als der Wagen Rückwärts die Auffahrt wieder hochschoss und mit quietschender Bremse direkt vor ihnen wieder zum Stillstand kam. Oliver und Felicity mussten zur Seite springen um nicht angefahren zu werden. Sie waren irritiert. Vielleicht hatte Sandra ja etwas vergessen?

Diese setzte Connor im Wagen einen Walkman und eine Kassette mit Kindermusik auf und drehte die Lautstärke hoch. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür das gleich einige üble Worte fallen würden. Oliver rutschte das Herz in die Hose als er sah wie blass Sandra im Gesicht war als sie ausstieg und ihn ganz lapidar ansah...

„Oliver... Ich habe gerade die Nachrichten im Radio gehört!" sagte sie wobei ihr blasses Gesicht sehr schnell rot wurde. „...Ein Mädchen wurde interviewt,... dessen Mutter unter verdacht steht... in der Stadt zahlreiche Menschen vergiftet zu haben..." Sandra war nun sichtlich zornig und ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust zusammen. „Sie sagt... das... ein Kind... in einem eigenartigen grünen Kostüm... sie aus ihrer Gefangenschaft aus einem abgeschlossenen Raum befreit hat... Mit einem Holzpfeil! Ein etwa sieben Jahre altes Kind das sich selbst als... der Sohn von Arrow... vorgestellt hat..." Sandra rang um Fassung. „Was kannst du mir dazu sagen?"

Oliver biss sich auf die Lippe. Sandra war knallrot und würde auf jeden Fall explodieren egal was er nun sagt: „Naja... Wenn ich dir sagen würde das Connor es die ganze Zeit schon wusste und das ich versucht habe ihn aufzuhalten..."

Doch Oliver konnte es nicht verhindern. So zuckten er und Felicity erschrocken zusammen als Sandra aus vollem Halse und lautstark seinen Namen schrie...

**Ende**

**Vielen Dank fürs lesen. Ob es einen dritten Teil gibt steht noch nicht fest, obwohl es eine gute Idee für eine Handlung gibt. Kleiner Tipp... In Connors letztem Satz gibt es da einen kleinen Spoiler!**


End file.
